


傅科摆

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 「Foucault's Pendulum」（傅科摆） [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 标题和故事内容之间或许不存在任何联系。两人三角，胡说八道。是雷文，快跑。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 「Foucault's Pendulum」（傅科摆） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Max=Neil，The Protagonist给自己取了代号N，N（主角）从个人经历上来说是在同时和Neil（逆行）&Max（已成年但还没成为Neil）搞，人称可能会造成一定程度的混乱，且涉嫌狗血雷，不吃这一口的请自由略过。

麦克斯十五岁的时候头一次在“那位先生”的安全屋里见到第三人。

“那位先生”管自己叫N，这显然不是一个正常人该有的名字。他第一次现身是在麦克斯十岁那年的夏天，相当突然，令人摸不着头脑。那天发生的一切都很突然。放学时麦克斯等在门口，通常情况下妈妈会派人或亲自来将他接走，这天她和她派来的司机都晚到了一会儿，他站在门口，琢磨着该不该给她去个电话。他还没掏出手机，就有一双手从他身后按住了他的肩膀。余下的事情发生得很快，被人推进一辆陌生的车，绑住手，然后在下一个红绿灯路口住被截停。后座的车门打开了，他迟到的妈妈探进胳膊，没有立即给他一个拥抱，而是牢固地捂住了他的眼睛。随后他听见了两声枪响，在他弄清发生了什么事之前，他已经被带离了那辆车。一分钟后他坐在了另一辆车的后座上，他的好妈妈用力地攥着他的手。他手腕上的勒痕还有点儿疼。一个陌生男人在驾驶，通过后视镜打量着他们。

“你该把求助方式留给他一份。”男人说，“我不是你们身边的保镖，凯特。我没法确保每时每刻都留意到你们身边的危险。”

“我对你的期望值没有那么高。”凯特说。她的手指还在哆嗦，她的声音也有些发颤。“……恐怕我对自己的期望值也太高了一点。”

打从他的父亲被定性为失踪开始，环绕在他们身边的麻烦事就多了不少，麦克斯当然不是对此一无所知。尽管凯特把他照顾得很好，迄今为止他也没有受到真正意义上的人身伤害，但他当然知道以他父亲的身家而言、本人忽然消失不见会引发怎样的动荡。凯特松开了他的手，向他歪过身，胳膊环住了他的肩膀。“很抱歉单凭我一个人没法把你护周全，亲爱的。”她低声说。他当然不会责怪她，只是方才发生的事情还得让他消化一阵。

比如原因不明的迟到和一起未遂的绑架之间是否有直接关联，比如为什么救援来得这样快，比如那个刚才负责开枪现在负责开车的男人是什么来头——麦克斯确信没在自家的雇佣人员行列里见过这张脸。父亲那边的人他认不全，但他凭直觉认为这人不可能跟他的父亲拥有什么长期友好的雇佣关系。映在后视镜里的那双眼睛是深棕色的，沉着得近乎冷酷，却在望向一个十岁的孩子时多了些奇怪的温和之意。“你是谁？”麦克斯直接问他。男人没有立即回话，他将车开到公园的后门处，自个儿走出了驾驶座。凯特跟着打开车门，想要下车时被他伸手制止了。

“没关系。”他说，“今天我可以送你们回家。”

他站在外边深呼吸了至少两分钟，而后才坐回车里，重新载他们上了路。在这期间凯特已经分享过了他的联系方式，或至少是“向他求助的方式”。“我不能向一个我连名字都不知道的人寻求帮助。”麦克斯质疑道。凯特摸了摸他的头发，汽车驶过十字路口，撞入一片依然明亮的阳光里。

“你不需要直接找他。”凯特说，“你只需要发出信号，等他来找你就好。”

他们第二次相见是在两周后。麦克斯对着手机说出了时间和地点，几秒钟后他听见体育场的窗户外传来了一阵闷响。他丢下篮球，敷衍地告诉他的临时队友们“好像有人把球砸到外边了”。载过他一程的男人蹲在篱栏后头，绿植旁露出了一双一动不动的脚。根据经验判断，多半是在藏尸。正常的十岁孩子本该对这种场景心生惧意，但或许是父系遗传的问题，麦克斯并没感到多害怕，更没有尖叫着逃走。他饶有兴趣地盯着眼前的男人，问了一个他本该在两周前回家的车程结束后对方说出那个称呼时就直接跟进的问题：“N代表什么？”听上去简直就像试图随口糊弄一下。男人抬起头，定定地跟他对视了三秒，然后把地上的尸体拖到了更隐蔽的角落里。

“代表我是个无名氏（Nameless）。”男人说。

“你在耍我。”麦克斯说。

“这不重要。”男人耸起肩膀，“你会在意载过你妈妈一程的司机、给她的灌木修型的园艺工或者恰好在餐厅里接待了你们的侍应生叫什么名字吗？我也不过是个这样的小角色。你用不着知道更多。”

事实证明他并不是个路过的小角色。一年后他开始登门拜访，凯特会出面招待他，是时他们以及周围的所有人似乎都已经默认安德烈·萨特是个沉在不知道哪个大洋或哪个海湾底部的死人了。老萨特的财产被分割走了一部分，被凯特抢下来了一大部分，名义上都挂在小萨特也就是麦克斯名下，她只是替他代管。自称N的男人显然明里暗里都替他们母子挡下过不少麻烦，凯特对此心怀感激也是理所应当。麦克斯看看他又看看自己依然年轻美丽的好妈妈，着实忍不住怀疑了一段时间他接下来是不是会拥有一位继父。

然而没有。他们会三个人一同出游，但两个成年人之间毫无属于约会的那种浪漫氛围。N给小萨特带来了一些对于他的年纪而言还挺新鲜的玩意儿，主要是口头转述的各种见闻。他们相处融洽，几乎没有争吵过，见面的次数尽管不算太过频繁却也不会太少。如果这个男人决定要跟凯特求婚，这事应该尽快发生，用不着再往后拖延两年、三年、更久，久到麦克斯知道了他名义上为中情局工作，他在伦敦拥有几间安全屋，甚至知道了其中一两座的具体地点还拥有了正门钥匙。“这真的符合保密条例吗？”麦克斯质疑过一次。N说这是他的私人财产，而不是中情局的，问题不大。

问题确实不大。麦克斯进过他的安全屋，不止一次，没有一次从中翻出了什么特别值得在意的东西。没有秘密档案，没有武器库，只有一两把防身用的枪。放在普通民宅里也许违法，但放在萨特家就不是什么稀奇东西了。老式收音机，一堆上了年纪的磁带，室内健身设施，还有一堆奇形怪状的锁。各式用品都是一人份的，没有别人在此生活的痕迹。麦克斯开始在闲暇时间打扰他的私人空间之后，橱柜里才多出新的碗碟和茶杯。从各种方面来看，自称N的男人都只是个了无牵挂的外国单身汉——仔细想来，他甚至没怎么提到过他的家人。

当然了，他其实不怎么提到有关于自己的事，就好像麦克斯迄今仍不知道该怎么用“N”以外的方式去称呼他。人总会对未知的事物产生好奇，而若是谜题一直无法解开，要么会令人习以为常，要么会令人更加执著。麦克斯认为自己的态度介于二者之间，他不会放弃寻出更多关于N的私人生活的蛛丝马迹，但即使一直一无所获也不会太过沮丧。直到他十五岁的时候，又是一个夏日，他在午后打开了坎伯韦尔那座独栋屋子的大门。一楼没有人，通往地下室的门锁着，不请自来的青少年大步蹬上楼梯，想把自己的带来的新消息尽快分享给这栋屋子的主人。卧室的门虚掩着，起不到多少隔音效果，因而他还在门口便听见自里间传出的淋浴喷头的声响。

“N？”他喊道，“你是刚做完训练组吗？”

他推开门，然后就这么定住了。窗边站着一个男人，个头很高，身形瘦削，没扣拢的衬衣堪堪挂在肩膀上，黑色的内裤边也露在外头。在麦克斯愣神的半分钟内，他飞速地提好裤腰，草草将衣扣系了三颗，蹬上鞋袜，抓起搭在椅背上的外套便拉开了窗。他跳上窗台轻盈而利落，肢体舒展像一头矫健的猎豹，尽管衣冠不整却丝毫不显得狼狈，散乱的金发在阳光下闪闪发亮。

他几乎始终背对着卧房门口，因而麦克斯没能看清他的脸，直到他跃出窗外，后者才如梦初醒般地使劲儿拔起脚跟，大跨步地追到了窗边。那人已经不见了，麦克斯扒拉着窗框看了半天，脑子里一团乱，鬼使神差地拐到了“至少说明那家伙没给直接摔骨折”上。通往盥洗间的隔门在这时打开了，N从中走出来，只在腰间围了一条宽毛巾，似乎在短短几秒钟内就弄清了方才发生的事，脸上挂着一种不可捉摸的古怪表情。噢。麦克斯咽了口唾沫。噢。他小心地瞥了眼半裸着的屋主，又看了眼掉在床边的东西——现在是二十一世纪了，即使是没有实操经验的人也认得出用过的保险套。

现在他知道面前这个男人跟他年轻漂亮多金的老妈往来数年、交往分寸却从没往亲密男女关系上歪过的理由了，虽然具体方式着实令人十分尴尬。


	2. Chapter 2

“麦克斯发现我在跟人打炮。”N说。

他往嘴里猛灌可乐，用那种别人通常是拿来灌酒的气势。气泡在易拉罐的边缘炸响了，一小串连贯的爆破音跟着液体滚进他的喉咙。尼尔被他那一脸苦大仇深逗乐了，也没费心去掩饰自己的笑意。“对。这事儿的确发生过。”尼尔点点头，“还不止一次。”

“也就是说我前不久经历的才是第一回？”N嘟囔道，“谢谢你给我做预告了。”

习惯就好，尼尔很想这么安慰对方。毕竟他也是这么过来的。为了避免在跑来跟他的导师亲热时突然跟麦克斯脸对脸，他的快速逃跑功底大有长进，从跳窗到钻柜门打时间差到帽子一压就硬着头皮破门而出都尝试过。虽然其实这样很怪，次数一多总感觉自己是个见不得人的偷情对象。但严格来说，他们确实是在偷情，毕竟他不能在正常的时间轨里久留，只能在逆行的路途中偶尔拐出来消遣一下。

“别这么拉着脸。”他用脚尖去碰N的小腿，“你要知道，麦克斯在很长一段时间里都把你当作是‘妈妈的好朋友’，同事、朋友、生意伙伴那一类的。就算他突然发现你在跟男人上床也没什么，反而能尽早解除一些误会。”

“你是指凯特？”N放下了他的可乐罐，脸上的表情变得更古怪了些。

“是的，凯特。”尼尔肯定道，“至少现在麦克斯不会怀疑你是想睡他老妈而未遂了。”

他的导师从喉咙里发出一声哀叹。打从这个男人成为“N”开始，就很少因为什么事而显得这样苦恼了。尼尔饶有兴致地欣赏着他的这副表情，心下跟着泛起一小堆满足的气泡，继续用脚尖挠着他的小腿肚。

“十五岁的青少年脑子里都在想什么呢？”N小声嘀咕道。

“你大可以直接去问他，他会回答你的。”尼尔说，“他甚至会比你能想象的要更喜欢你一点儿。”

N看向他，嘴唇动了一动，仿佛想立刻就某些青春期的心事对他刨根究底。尼尔没给对方留下这个机会，他从扶手椅里站起来，只踩了两步就到达了他的导师面前，第二步落在了对方的脚掌边上。他们都没穿鞋，尼尔连袜子也没穿。他刚冲过淋浴，虽然封闭的逆向空间里也有充足的物资补给，他还是不会放过在外正常地洗个热水澡的机会。这会儿他只穿着内裤和一件运动背心，从N的衣柜里借来的，背心绷在身上稍微短了一截，这令他的一段小腹露在了外头。他漫不经心地将一侧膝盖撞进更为年长的男人的两腿之间，弯下腰去亲了一下对方的耳廓。“尼尔。”他的导师叹了口气，“我以为你会更想跟我出去兜一圈。”

“平时我也可以出门闲逛，只要记得带好氧气面罩就行。”尼尔说，“平时我也可以跟一些组织里的人说上话。虽然大家来来去去都很忙，但是倒也不必担心我会被闷死。”

“我知道。”N说，“你告诉过我。”

“那我只好提前谢过未来的我了。”尼尔说。他声音轻快，松散随意地往N的肩膀上一赖。“既然如此，你应该知道我更想要什么。”

也不是说他们一见面就非得上床不可，这通常取决于他当天的心情如何。有时候他宁愿浪费小半天的时间去跟眼前这个男人穿过半座陌生的城市，完成一桩没他也能完成的任务，或者像普通人一样逛集市、散步、跑到露台上俯瞰街景再找个地方享用晚餐。但是天啊，他已经足够克制了，当一个人每隔几周甚至几个月才能见一回自己的搭档时，最容易将积攒的种种情绪一股脑发泄出来的渠道自然是那一种。所以他们的会面总是与性挂钩，或开头、或结尾、或贯穿始终。

N的唇齿间还留着健怡可乐的甜味。尼尔贴着他的嘴唇亲了一会儿，在探出舌头想做更进一步的试探时，忽然就被对方用力握住了腰。床离这里不远，站起来之后多跨上几步就能跌进还算柔软的床垫里。尼尔在抬起头时斜瞥了一眼那个方向，N已经在贴着他的脖子轻轻啃咬、同时隔着底裤揉他的屁股，指尖也插进了他的臀缝里。好极了，看样子他们今天都没什么耐心可耗。

麦克斯没在，至少现在还没在。在把另一个人摔进床垫之前，N先去确认了一下门锁，一脸的不甚习惯。尼尔发出了一阵不合时宜的笑，N很快折回他身边，按住他的膝盖，拱进他的两腿间，鼻尖隔着内裤顶着了他的阴茎。当N开始用厚实的、有些粗砺的指掌按压他的大腿内侧时，尼尔就知道了接下来的情事会以怎样的形式发生。在N愿意表现得更强势一些时，他也乐得为自己省些劲、配合地把主导权交让给另一方。毕竟现在他们应当都足够熟悉彼此的身体了，他不再是唯一了解性爱密码的那一个。

麦克斯十五岁了，他想起来，距离开始接触到真相的日子也越来越近了。这份认知让他心头微微一震，但他决定对此保持沉默。

他张开腿，在N手口并用的捉弄下发出轻轻的哼声。他的阴茎很快便充血硬起了，但N并没有很快让他的那活计从内裤里解放出来。N还在抽空揉他的腿根，在较为平滑柔软的皮肤上吮出一个又一个瘀斑。尼尔将小腿跷到对方的肩膀上，等待着他的导师将正在干的这档子事导入正题。快点。他舔了下嘴唇，又咽下一口唾沫，仍然感到嗓子发干。男人的手指使劲揉按了几下他的会阴，随后终于挪回到他的腰际，利落地扯下了他的内裤边。

他的底裤被褪到大腿中段，整个屁股已经暴露出来。N的指节伴着润滑液捣进他的肛门，侵入时的力道近乎凶狠，但稍稍一旋一顶就让些微疼痛在敏感处转化为了过电似的刺激。尼尔开始喘息，他半闭上眼，压在他身上的人形变成了模糊的影子，但他能从别处的特征认出对方来。他总是能。男人的手指搅在他的肠道前端进进出出，一点儿不客气地将穴口处抠得更开，强迫他的括约肌放松些、再放松些，足以容纳更多的事物从中出入。尼尔伸出左手去，依照着对方的习惯从床头柜顶层勾出了保险套。他用牙齿撕开一个小包装，男人的指腹恰好用力顶上了他的前列腺。他惊叫一声，手指也哆嗦一下，感到自己的阴茎顶端冒出一小股液体，甩落到小腹上，滑进了露在外头的脐眼里。

“你太性急了。”N说。才怪，尼尔想。他觉得他大概是全世界耐性最好的几个人之一，只是他会选择性地让自己在某些地方失控。他把撕开的保险套小包装砸向N的脸，后者轻笑着接了下来。在床伴忙于低头解放裤腰的时候，尼尔把绷在大腿上的内裤扯过了膝弯，他还没来得及将它拉下脚踝，就再度被人扳住了腰。这回他被整个儿提了起来，翻了个身又被面向下压回到床铺中。他的脸埋在枕巾里，只能发出含混不清的抱怨。枕巾里嗅得出清新剂的气味，但没有洗发水和须后水，这说明N最近没在这边长住。尼尔没能走神太久，男人的阴茎已经抵在了他的臀缝里，沉默但来势汹汹。

他在被肏进一半时已经开始喘粗气。他的确喜欢这个，但他不想投降得太快。N的性器尺寸可观，他的屁股不是不能吃下整根，但也不像说起来那样容易。N在他的肠道前端小幅抽送着、故意来回顶蹭着他的前列腺，直到他发出低声的呜咽，才好心地往前多送进一点。他的腿根开始发抖，他的牙咬着枕巾，以免嘴里冒出的声音让他自己感觉太过丢脸。他当然可以选择放开嗓子，反正N也不是没听过他的哭闹呻吟。这只取决于心情。

“尼尔。”N低声念着他的名字，拇指刮过他的尾椎，“好孩子。”尼尔被这称呼弄得一阵心颤，下意识地松开嘴抬起了头。下一秒他被那根阴茎钉在了床铺里，肠道被塞得满满当当，头晕目眩之际觉得自己的脏腑都在为之皱缩。N留给他缓过劲来的时间少得可怜，很快就将他强制拖入了更为深入的、激烈的性爱节奏里，每一下冲撞都肏得他身体发抖。N的胯骨撞在他的后臀上，N的手指牢固地攥着他的腰肋，他确信那儿会在事后留下足够明显的青紫痕迹。他被干得胡乱喊叫，身上那件借来的运动背心也被半推半拉地褪到了胸膛上方。他的鬓角和后背都开始冒汗，他迷迷糊糊地想着离开前得再去冲个澡。他试图进行并维持更加连贯的思考，然而嵌进他身体的那根东西每顶干一下就将刚成型的念头再挤出去一个。他原本在想什么？麦克斯，年轻的、涉世未深的，连自己正在被卷入怎样的事端都一无所知的麦克斯，现在想来属实天真到可恨。

当伏在身上的男人停下动作时，尼尔长长地吁出一口气。他在N退出他的身体后翻身侧卧，直愣愣地盯着不远处的墙壁。男人在他身后躺了下来，手臂环过了他的腰，倒也没有做出更加不老实的行为。他们挨得很近，一人的鼻息喷在另一人的后颈上。他们安静地躺了一小会儿，随后N凑得更近了，贴在尼尔后颈的凸骨处亲了一下。

“你跑掉之后，麦克斯告诉我说，他收到了圣安德鲁斯的录取通知。”N的声音说，“他才十五。”

“要不是之前缺了太多课，没准十三岁就能拿到了。”尼尔说。他没有抱怨这个话题放在此时会显得太过突兀。他以为N会闷在他背后嘟囔些“天才总是在不经意间显得很混蛋”之类的话，然而他只等到一声低叹。环在他腰间的手臂收得更紧了。

“你认为这是个好主意吗？”N发音模糊地问道。

“否则你还能怎么办呢？你又拦不下他。”尼尔说。他盯着那面墙，白色的，没有多余的装饰，只有娱乐用标靶被取走后留下的钉孔。不属于画框，不属于被装裱的相片，缺乏特征也就意味着难以抓到把柄。很长一段时间里他们都对彼此毫无办法，一方缺乏弱点，一方油盐不进——尽管都只是表象而已。“你看，你没办法在任何事上拦住麦克斯米利安·萨特。”尼尔说着，嘲弄般地挑起了眉毛，“你不是他的继父或养父。他成年前你无权管教他，他成年后就用不着听任何人的话了。只有一种办法能将他好好拿捏在手里，你知道该怎么做。”

“这是属于萨特的那部分在作祟吗？”N掐了一把他的腰。

“我想是的。”尼尔说，“所以为了别让他屈从于基因的影响变成一个高智商反社会少年犯，你可得好好指导他。”

他往前拱动了一小段距离，腾出空间来脱掉了那件勒得他胸口发闷的运动背心。没过多久他就被拽回到了一个怀抱里。他又伸手去够保险套，结果被按住了手腕。他偏过头，还没出口的疑问被一个吻蛮横地堵回了喉咙。

唉。他闭上眼。唉。你总会拿一个小混蛋束手无策的，先下手为强已经是最好的做法。

麦克斯在周日下午走进门厅，手里拿着一件颇为傻气的大学文化衫。他并不打算把它套上自己的脑袋，至少现在不。他把它塞进N的衣柜，如同他设法留下的碗碟和茶杯。屋主没有对他的行为提出异议，这让他的心底踏实了些。

屋子里没有别人。床单揉皱过，居中的位置有几小块可疑的污渍，大概是还没来得及清洗和更换。麦克斯正准备凑近些看得更仔细，N就警告性地咳嗽了一声。十五岁的青少年一歪嘴，努力摆出了一副见怪不怪的模样。“你还是会带情人回来过夜的，对吗？”他看向对方，“虽然次数不多。”

“事实上不怎么过夜。”N说，“这是你该关心的事吗？”

“我只是好奇。”麦克斯说。他堆起一个颇为无辜的笑，脚下后退了一步，巧妙地挨向了床头。在N以需要收拾一下为由把他轰出房门之前，他眼尖地瞥见了一样东西——落在枕边，柔软发亮，一根不太长的打卷的金发，不知为何看上去有几分熟悉。


	3. Chapter 3

他在二十九号晚上接到电话，直接拨入，非紧急事态，不需要他迈过时间去逆行的那种。不危及生命，不需要预先处理，只需要稍微善后一下——也不是那种专业意义上的善后。一个半小时后他坐在圣安德鲁斯的独栋校舍里，麦克斯躺在沙发上，凯特叫来的私人医生刚从沙发边起身离开。凯特人在海峡对面，即便想赶来也心有余而力不足，而他刚在博希尔斯跟人接头完，恰好能代她扮演一下跟刚斗殴完的青春期叛逆少年对谈的长辈角色。

“我们得谈谈。”N说。医生从前门离开了，麦克斯依然懒洋洋地横在原处。他的颧骨上挂了彩，说是要缝三针，这会儿伤口已经被纱布给遮住了。N站到他身边，双手插兜，低下头去，就这么直勾勾地盯着他看。半分钟后麦克斯放弃了抗争，他叹了口气，一个挺身便坐了起来，动作倒还挺利索。

“谈什么？”麦克斯嘀咕道，“你的消息那么灵通，应该用不着由我来告诉你全情吧？”

当然了，他在踏进这单人套房之前就了解到了前因后果。同校斗殴，高年级向低年级施压，年纪轻轻就出风头惹怒了一些人导致集中报复——常有的事。麦克斯的对手是三个混进橄榄球队的美籍学生，每个人都比他大至少五岁，也许还要再高出个五英寸。至于小萨特，十五岁入校，个头才刚拔起来一些，念着物理学，没参加任何体育类的社团和俱乐部，看着白白净净，虽然身子骨还算结实，但这体格放在对手面前也会显得相当弱不禁风。对方率先说了些侮辱性的话语，然后是一阵推搡。紧接着看上去脾气不错、体能一般、打架经验约等于零的小萨特微微一笑，抄起酒瓶直接砸向了对方的太阳穴。

这会儿那三个倒霉蛋都躺在医院里，理论上属于被霸凌的一方只挂了点轻伤。脸上缝了针，肩膀上和腿上各有几块淤青，这就是全部了。他的体能不占优，斗殴经验恐怕也是，唯一能让他胜出的恐怕只有一部分人体结构方面的学识、与生俱来的直觉与骨子里那股狠劲儿。也就是在这时候，N十分深刻地了解到了这的确是安德烈·萨特的亲生儿子，他的身体里始终流着一部分属于废弃地拾荒者的血，而这类人的骨头都是由冰雪与蛮横拼接而成的。遗传真是个非常有趣也难以忽视的问题。

“我记得我没教过你搏击。”N说。麦克斯翻了翻眼睑，嘴角生硬地向下一撇。

“你没有，我无师自通。”麦克斯说。

“你要是真的厉害到那种程度，就不会被人揍到脸。”N客观地指出，“至少不会破相。”

麦克斯哼了一声，还是抬手摸了下贴脸的纱布。“你觉得我会留疤吗？”他问。这下子他看起来倒有几分紧张了。当然啦，以他的长相水平而论，真要破相的话确实挺可惜的。凯特是个毫无争议的大美人儿，老萨特年轻时应当也不差，综合下来弄出一张招人嫉恨的脸蛋儿真是再正常不过了。N认认真真地打量了他一会儿，然后肯定地告诉他：

“不会。”

“真的？”

“你要是真这么在意这张脸，就别惹是生非。”N说。

“不是我的错。”麦克斯叫屈道。他的眼神看上去有些受伤，他似乎相当注重自己在特定的几个人心中的评价。N伸出手，把他乱糟糟的额发向一边捋平，露出底下那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

“我知道。我没在怪你。”N说着，语气也软化了不少，“但你会让凯特担心。”

他坐到这大男孩的身边，小心地保持着一小段间距。麦克斯扭过头来，嘴唇动了一动，好像对此有些不满。“你得训练我。”然后他开口要求道。N不赞同地皱起眉。

“麦克斯。”

“我知道你要说什么。我知道我才十五岁。”麦克斯说，“有原则的人不该把孩子扯进来，总之就那一套话术吧。可是这种事情总是尽早开始比较好，十六岁我就能自己拿更多主意了，十八岁我就能决定我的人生了。”他短暂地撅了下嘴，看上去有些倔。“你可以早点开始给我打基础。”

当他露出这个表情时，N就知道自己很难直接拒绝掉他了。不是因为自己会心软，而是意味着这个小混蛋会开始某种程度上的穷追不舍。给监控接连打去二十通电话只为了要来一个共度圣诞节的机会，在弄到一间安全屋的地址后明里暗里三番五次地试探后跟着弄到了它的前门钥匙，这些事凯特不会做，但她的好儿子会。N用拇指抵住太阳穴，缓慢地揉了一揉。“我得考虑一下。”他回答说。身边的青少年总算扬起一个满意的笑容，在他来得及躲开之前就往他身上一歪，靠着他的肩膀闭上了眼睛。

你不是十岁了，N想说。他看向那张逐渐变得棱角分明的脸孔，上边浮着一层浅浅的疲惫。麦克斯的呼吸的确变得均匀了，尽管还是很难分辨这是在装睡还是真睡。他的手指攥着了男人的衣角，同时袒露了一部分信任与脆弱。N原打算将他推起来塞回卧室，见状停下了已经抬到空中的手。好吧。男人在心里痛骂着自己。好吧，你就图一时心软吧。男孩的脑袋歪到了他的肩头上，有一绺支棱出来的、金色柔软的发梢挠过了他的脸颊。

“那道疤没有留太久。”尼尔说。

“幸好如此，那张脸蛋儿要是被一场斗殴毁掉就太可惜了。”N说。

“多谢夸奖。”尼尔煞有其事地点了点头，冲着他举起酒杯，“还有，我得重申一次，原则是不干涉。”

“不去改变。”N嘟哝道。

“命中注定。”尼尔说。他喝了口威士忌，冰块碰着杯壁叮叮作响。“你得训练他。”

“在他十五岁的时候？”

“十二岁的时候你就在教他开锁了。”尼尔指出，“再过一段时间他的技术水平就该超过你了。”

N大声叹了口气，摆出一副过于夸张的苦闷表情。“他确实是个天才。”男人承认道，“但开锁和搏击不同。前者没什么危害性，只要不拿去犯罪就行。”

“后者也不是为了犯罪。”尼尔说。主要是为了自保，还有完成任务。为了信条。他没把话说完整，但N能从他脸上读到这些。“而且我自认我学得不错。”尼尔咧开了嘴，“你要来实际验证一下吗？”

“不用了。”N说，“我已经验证过一次了。”

也是在一间安全屋，远在美国西海岸。他刚跟中情局交完一桩监视任务，他们给他放了假，有人暗示他“放手去做”。普利亚死在三天以前，崭新的信条要经由他手去建立和完善——他在这个节骨眼上犯了难。他已经能够面对自己的一部分命运，但将相关人员挨个儿拖下水又是另一回事。他提回一箱廉价的罐装啤酒，打算先虐待一下自己的肠胃，改天再虐待一下自己的肢体。他在锻炼这档子事上向来自律到苛刻，倒不太担心这么些东西会让他的身形走样。

啤酒不容易醉人，给人的精神状态产生的影响也有限。他觉得自己微妙地亢奋了些，又不禁有些犯困，两种矛盾的体感将他的理智来回拉扯了一番，最后他决定坐在桌边再喝一罐。他捏扁又一个空罐后跑了趟卫生间，待他折返回来准备坐回原位时，他愣住了，花了许久才确认了自己应当不是出现了幻觉。

“我以为你工作时不喝酒。”尼尔说。微笑着的、活生生的尼尔，穿着一件细条纹衬衫，衣领和袖口都松散着，随意得像正待在自家休假一般。他们分别多久了？三周、四周，还是要更长些？哪怕是跟他一起到过塔林的尼尔，也无法步至更为靠后的时间点。随后他醒悟过来，尼尔既非当前时代的原住民，本就来自于未来，那么逆行而来的途中自然可以再同他相见。他们确实是要在这种时候相见一回的，基辅、孟买、奥斯陆，数个关键行动点的时间都需要提前确认，已然经历了一切的一方将信息告知将要开始行动的一方。总有人得负责在时间轴上投掷坐标，只是从前的他没料到那人可能是自己。

“很显然，”他说，“这不是工作时间。”

他不想谈那些。计划，任务，注定的成功与失败，已然发生的一切。他该怎么镇定自若地跟眼前的人说话，他是该瞒下真相还是该干脆残酷地补上一句“你要死了”？也许在更远的未来，他已经彻底消化并接受了昔日的经历与自己的使命，他们之间会进行更为深入的、论及生与死的对话，但对于时下的他而言，想象这些还是太过困难了。尼尔从他的椅子上站起来，他避开那双仿佛能将他看透的眼睛，伸手去够迷你吧台上的啤酒罐。

“就算你要喝，你对酒的品味也得稍微改一改。”尼尔说，趁他没抓稳的时候从他手里拿走了那罐东西。他的反应慢了一拍，只得去抓尼尔的手腕。他还活着的、还没去见他第一面的搭档把手举得很高，高过他的头顶，高到他通过正常方式没法够着。别来教训我，他想。摆出那么一副通透的混账模样，忽然来了又忽然走了，一点儿不坦诚还非得引着别人按照你的期望去走——

他改去抓尼尔的肩膀。尼尔开始后退。从吧台边到墙沿，脚下踩踏躲闪，喝过酒的一方步子反而更快，但另一方比他想象中要灵巧得多。他开始不耐烦，在尼尔再度试图转向从他身侧闪过去时一把扣住了对方的胳膊，将其摔倒在地。尼尔反击了，蹬腿猛地一扫，逼得他脚下重心不稳。他们在地板上互相扭打了一会儿，但没有人真的打算叫对方失去行动能力。

尼尔接受过正规训练，男人在此时就确信了这点。即便不见得能够在近身搏击中获得优胜，但也知道该如何巧妙地跟人周旋再伺机逃走。他手中没有拿武器，他的身体就是他的武器。手肘击中胸口，腿脚折起再伺机反制，腰部伸展卸掉撞击地面产生的冲击力，然后像游鱼一般从压制中挣脱。他仍然捏着那罐啤酒，但原打算喝酒的男人在跟他扭打到一半时就已经失去了争抢那东西的兴趣。将他扳倒，将他扣留下来，将他的时间截停在这一刻。假使说这是能因为一念之差而完成的事情。他们会陷入某种时空悖论吗？假若阻断了发生在孟买的那一次会面，还有人会记得发生在今日的争斗为何会变得如此迫切而绝望吗？啤酒罐在某一刻当啷落地，一路滚到了吧台下方的夹缝里。尼尔用半身重量压着安全屋的实际使用者，得意洋洋地露齿一笑，旋即又面露疑惑。

“看起来这次是我赢了。”他说，“你是不是喝多了？你未免留手太多。”

男人没有回话，而是趁其不备一个拧身，将他反压到了地板上。

尼尔终于不动了。不加抵抗，也不再反击。他平躺在那儿，面色发红，气喘吁吁，上臂被按住，腰腿被压得动弹不得。他分明是在一瞬间就陷回劣势中了，他的眼睛却冷静得惊人。他的脸上还浮着一小抹笑，他的声音变得低哑而柔和。“N。”他说，“你已经开始这么称呼自己了吗？”

男人没有回话。沉默便是默认。

“那是什么意思？”

“没什么（Nothing）。”

“你认为我会相信吗？”

“这不重要，尼尔。”N说，“我可以控制全局，我可以充当这个故事的主人公，我也可以变得谁都不是（Nobody from Nowhere），就这样普通地淡出你的人生。”

“你改变不了注定要发生的事情。”尼尔说。他这才努力挣出一条手臂，摸了摸男人的脸颊，像在尽力安抚一头伤兽。

“我在尝试。”N说。

“别犯傻。”尼尔说。他抬起头，他的嘴唇尝起来像新沾过些伏特加。“如果非要喝酒，喝点好的。”

“你考虑好了吗？”尼尔在发问。N回过神，更加年轻的尼尔正目不转睛地盯着他。酒液里加入的冰块已经化开了不少，不知道是否会影响口感。N抿了下嘴，从尼尔手中抢下酒杯，自顾自地喝了一口。

“试试说服我。”他说。

“我才不跟你多费口舌呢。”尼尔说着，伸过拇指揩拭掉了留在他嘴角的一滴液体，“麦克斯能搞定的。”


	4. Chapter 4

那应当不是第一次，但的确是他知悉尼尔的身份、任务以及结局之后的第一次。你要死了，他想。他张着嘴，口干舌燥，胃里翻腾着便宜啤酒产生的气泡。他几度想将警告和阻拦都说出口，他什么也没能说出来。尼尔的指腹贴着他的嘴角滑动，尼尔的声音像琴弦拉过丝绸般低缓柔滑，尼尔比他知晓更多，只除去结局的部分。

他歪倒在地板上，打着酒嗝，分明没有任何醉意，却觉得自己已经足够狼狈了。从他的禁锢中挣出来的尼尔伏在他身上，亲吻着他的眼尾与面颊。尼尔的手指打开他的衣领，然后是更靠下的系扣。尼尔的嘴唇贴在他的颈边，呼出热流，然后像小兽一样啃咬他。很好，他想，所以又是关于性。人在试图放弃思考的时候总会用一两样事物麻痹自己，他已经试过了酒精，但好像没什么作用。尼尔解开了他的皮带扣，手掌贴着他的后腰轻轻摩挲。他又打了个酒嗝，苦恼地意识到此时的自己看上去一定不太好。

但尼尔显然并不介意。

他被脱掉了上衣，裤腰也拉下一半，过程中他没有特别主动积极地配合，但也没给实际在做这些的人制造更多麻烦。尼尔还在亲他的脖子，单手揉着他的腿根，然后是他的阴茎，从下至上撸动了几回。尼尔在做这些时很安静，动作平缓且熟练，仿佛一切尽在掌控中。他还不知晓真相的时候，尼尔就时常表露出这种从容得可恨的态度。不会有事，尼尔说，会顺利的，我们只需要——

他的话语止住了。末了他什么也没说，只剩一粒穿过时间逆轨的子弹。

现在他还活着。没有经历他们的相识，没有经历那惊心动魄的、足以叫人颠覆过去全部认知的一切，但也已经认得自己很多年。侧躺着的男人苦闷地呻吟了一声，他的头开始痛了，不是酒精的缘故。尼尔将他的裤腰拉得更低，直到他能将腿脚从中挣出来。之后尼尔从他身边离开了一小会儿，他听见翻找东西的动静，他看着滚在吧台下的那罐酒。还有灰尘，掉落的螺母，细小的纸屑。

尼尔回来了，手放在他的尾椎骨上，然后进一步将他的臀瓣扳开。他的肛门边被抹了东西，凡士林或者别的什么能拿来润滑的。他没在安全屋里准备太多富有性意味的用品，但也不是全无准备。干他们这行的人很难在任何时刻都轻而易举地推拒掉别人的陪伴。对上眼神，一起从乱哄哄的任务现场逃走，放声大笑，随后寻个地方风流一夜，不是什么稀罕的事。听上去很像他和尼尔应该干的事，只除了他所经历过的那些尚不存在于这个尼尔的记忆里。

“我不知道这是不是能让你感觉好一点。”有两根手指撬进他的屁股里时，尼尔开口说。安全屋的使用者嘟囔了一声，不大赞同地瞪了回去。

“太糟了。”他说，“你只能想到这种方式吗？”

“不。”尼尔说。那些已经被塞进来的手指开始打转，耐心地、富有技巧地旋开紧缩的肠壁前段，戳按起了男人的前列腺。他哼了一声，下意识地抓住了自己的阴茎。尼尔笑了，继续调驯着、安抚着他的身体，让他在普通的自慰中逐渐放松下来、配合起了放在后穴的手指抽插。头部的刺痛减弱了，感官上的刺激转移了他的注意力。他向上望，尼尔正舔着唇，双眼明亮，似乎因为设法取悦了他而十分满意。

“但这总是很有效。”尼尔说。

那些手指还在捅弄，将撑涨感化为被填充的饱足。它们聚拢起来，加入了更多，开始模拟性器的抽动。男人抬起了自己的一侧膝盖，往前送了送，让自己的腿股岔开。尼尔开始揉他的屁股肉，伴着十足的暗示与性欲，这大概意味着之后会有比手指更好的东西。男人用力吸着气，配合着尼尔的动作进一步打开腿脚。他的一条腿迈到了尼尔的膝盖上，那可恨的金发小子这才开始慢条斯理地解皮带，从裤裆里释放出一根形状漂亮的阴茎。他的那根活计跟他本人一样，长相不具备攻击性，但总归是显得相当诱人。

然后尼尔开始干他。起先平和到有些温吞，在手指拓开过的空间里浅浅抽送，时不时准确地顶弄一下前列腺。他拿不准自己是不是该闭上眼，人在封闭视觉后别处的体感就会更强烈些，哪怕是一点儿轻微的刺激也能将人牢牢攫住。进入的过程能让他感受到尼尔的存在，形廓与温度都缓缓地、循序渐进地注入到他的躯壳里。但他还是将眼睑撑了起来，有些困惑地看着了正专注于肏他的人。一个一直以来都在时间中逆向跋涉的人能看上去有多好呢？他惊讶于自己为何没能想明白这点。尼尔的气色并不十分健康，甚至显得有几分憔悴，然而那双眼睛在望向他时仍然会被点亮，在一瞬间变得专注而虔诚。他看了对方太久，以至于尼尔抿出了一丝苦笑。“你在走神。”尼尔说，“我做得不够好吗？”

男人收回目光，枕在了自己的手臂上。“只管干你的就行。”

他们的身体结合得更紧，腰臀拍击，颠簸耸动。尼尔做得更加卖力，原本温缓的步奏变得激烈而钝重。男人歪着头粗喘着，感受着那根阴茎在自己体内搅动的角度与力度。房间开始晃动，地板开始晃动。他们回到甲板上，周围是海浪与倒行的鸥鸟。船只还未停靠，钳形行动还未开始。他们可以在坠入疯狂之前藏匿于一个角落里，普通地分享一些拥抱和亲吻。然后巨大的浪潮升上来，裹着荒原的白亮的太阳击中他的身体。所有让他的躯干颤栗着呻吟的快感都伴随着冰刺与细小的火焰，激烈而绝望，仿佛已然预见到一切。

他知道他在跟一个即将死去的人做爱。

尼尔在高潮来临前躬身抱住了他。他们的躯壳紧贴在一起，而他想到的不是重逢与随之而来的分别，他想到的是更为恒定的隐患，以及注定要纠缠他们一生的使命。在过去的某一刻里，一个疯子曾对世界发出过宣言。世界会在一瞬间崩毁，生命也会在那时终结。你所珍视的，你所爱的，某些尚未结识却已刻入灵魂的事物，一个简单的名字。它们都会消失，与你的血、肉与骨一同化为齑粉。没有惊天动地，只有一声呜咽。

N，尼尔说。N。这不是他原本的名字，这甚至不是他应有的定位。他是故事的主人公，他是梳理时间之人，不是一个无名氏、一个裹在口中的含糊音节。但他可以这么称呼自己，他可以为了某一个人而成为N。划线拼作的符号，交叠的轨迹，正向与逆向全然一致的字符。信条（TENET）的原点与核心。尼尔抱着他，耐心地告诉他：“你得去找到我。”

“我知道。”他说。

“答应我你不会离我而去。”尼尔说。男人闭了会儿眼，再度睁开时深深凝望着面前凝实的影廓。

“我会尝试。”他说。

他们在利古里亚海划船。快要入冬了，天气也不太好，但多少还是比英国要强一些。

我本想等你大一点再带你学这个，凯特说。当然这是她的一厢情愿。老萨特不是那种会特别照顾孩子感受的父亲，麦克斯八岁时已经被他强行带到船上体验过海风，事后就吐了个昏天地暗。现在他十五岁，已经不会因为风帆的突然转向和船身颠簸而头昏脑涨，也不会在被海浪拍到胳膊时吓得突然尖叫起来。这一天的海浪还算平稳，适合初学者练习。当然了，凯特完全没有让他有机会掌舵的意思。“带他去兜个风体验一下就行。”凯特说。站在一旁的N满口答应下来，麦克斯垮下了肩膀，不大情愿地被按上了后座。

凯特在另一条船上，同样有人替她掌舵。可能是他离家去住宿舍的缘故，现在他母亲那边的人他也认不全了。他没有将太多注意了耗费在那边，他攥着绳，盯着N绷紧的肩臂线条和坚实的后背。他们驶离了海岸，巨大的风帆将他们推上浪尖，仿佛在水上飞行。

现在他又回到海上了。他父亲的基地，他们逃离普通生活的标志。他的父亲说这不会是永远，总有一天我们会找到办法结束这一切。过去他没有听懂，现在他知道了真正结束的也许只有老萨特的那一条命。没有人向他解释，没有人向他提起。

只有N。N接管了许多事，比如保护他的母亲，比如介入他的生活。有时他们会一起过圣诞，N给他捎来礼物，既不新奇也不昂贵，但会被他放进储物柜里好好保存起来。N不是通常意义上的英雄，他不会留下一个响亮的名字，甚至不会明确地留下他完成了哪些功绩的记录。他像一个影子，他无处不在，但当人想去探究的时候，他又会消失不见。现在他重新出现了，努力地掌着风帆方向，臂膀和颈项都被海水打湿，大声抱怨着天气好像要开始转坏了。他在训练人的时候会跟人进行一些肢体接触，他使力的方式巧妙而凶狠。他会找情人，他会跟某个人在房间里互相抚摸亲吻，分享一天里最为美好的一段时间。像个正常人类。

麦克斯盯着他的背影，像是在注视一个打从他们相识起就不曾被解读的谜题。人在这个年纪总会因为各种各样的理由犯傻，肾上腺素起不到制止效用，只会促成那些傻事。他站起身来，颠簸的海浪就在近旁咆哮。他的安全绳松了，他没有去搭理。

船转向了，他掉进了大海。

这是一个测试，他想。我会怎么样？你会怎么做？从他十岁以来一直在暗处看着他的男人总是能预先制止许多危机，但假若他不主动发出求援信号呢？他呛了水，被一迭海浪拍在了头上。他听见有人入水，砸开水面、向他划来，速度很快，却好像过去了几个世纪。海里很冷，他的牙齿打着寒颤。有人兜住他的肩膀，他听见一颗近在咫尺的心脏正狂跳着。

他们没有就这样沉入海中。他被拉回船上，咳出肺里的海水，脑袋有些晕，但没有彻底失去意识。凯特在另一条船上大呼小叫，救他上来的人用无线通讯告诉她一切都好，他们这就回码头去点杯热饮。然后男人摘了耳麦，“咚”地一下投掷到船底。他还在继续控制风帆方向，同时他侧过头来，神情严肃，嘴唇抿得很紧。

“对不起。”麦克斯低声说，“我只是不小心。”

“我知道。”N说，“曾经也有个人声称自己只是不小心，掉下船去让我捞他起来，故意让我卖他一个人情，结果到头来还是要我去给他卖命。”

麦克斯沉默了一下。他被那道目光看得很不自在。他半身歪在船舷上，安全绳已经绑牢了，倒是不至于叫他再掉下去一次。他浑身上下都湿了，风吹打在他身上令他发抖，也许不止是因为风。“你这么盯着我做什么？”他忍不住问。

“在想你确实是个萨特。”男人说，“我不知道你在盘算什么。”

“后悔救我了吗？”男孩脱口而出道。紧接着他看见年长的男人面容扭曲了一瞬，很快又恢复了平静。然后N将目光转开了，看向堤岸，看向码头。

“我只会因为没来得及救下你而后悔。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

十岁的时候他第一次见到N，随后他一直在想方设法地钓出更多和那个男人相关的信息。童年与少年的间隙是一个人一生中好奇心最为旺盛的时期，认知世界的方式在发生改变，荷尔蒙的影响则会体现在看待身边人的方式上。一个年轻人可以将另一个人同时视为玩伴、父辈、假想敌与可以寻求的依靠，盖因他身处的环境就是如此复杂。他的亲生父亲仍在时就会告诉他，当人成长到一定年岁，会发现轻信与背叛都是司空见惯，这种道理还是早些记住为好。亲情尚不能将毫无保留的善意始终维持下去，就更别说是一个陌生人了。

那个陌生人帮他解决掉绑架犯、暗处的狙击枪和储物格里的定时炸弹，有时会被他逮个正着，有时则没留下任何蛛丝马迹。他学会了开锁，只是以防万一，教导他的人告诉他“如果你被谁抓住并关起来了，而我没能及时赶到，学会这样一门小技巧可以让你多拥有一点儿自行逃走的机会”。事实上这种情况从未发生过，N总是能在事态变得太糟之前就准确地找到他，把他从一打黑洞洞的枪管前边带走。他躲进副驾驶座，汽车飞驰过高架桥与环形公路，N会显得比他还要情绪紧绷。年轻的麦克斯米利安扭过头，看向那个和自己毫无血缘关系、甚至也不知道为什么会相识的男人，想要计算而数不清自己欠了对方多少条命。

“我妈没有雇佣你，对吗？”他问过一回。

“我又不是佣兵。”N回答说，“我只是比别人多了点良心而已。”

在小萨特的角度看来，这种程度的援助已经远远超出“良心”能及的范畴了。十三岁时他拨打过了N留下的求助渠道，五分钟后他在巷角找到了负伤的男人。他们回去最近的安全屋，他看见男人的身上添了新的瘀黑和刀疤。不全是因为你，N在他开口提问之前就抢先说道，所以用不着太感激我。麦克斯没有反驳，只是安静地提来医药箱。“你可以再教我一些应急处理手段。”麦克斯说，“这样一来我可以帮上更多忙。”

男人用相当复杂的目光凝视了他半晌，在他的死缠烂打下拖到两周后才给他一个肯定的答复。

属于十五岁的日子步入最后阶段的时候，他坐在二十一楼高的天台上，侍者为他们这桌上了餐，然后安静地退了下去。凯特坐在他对面，优雅地切着盘里的鱼排。周围没有令人不安的要素，没有能被隐约察觉到的暗中窥视，没有人跟踪，没有人在另一栋楼上架起狙击枪。麦克斯用餐巾揩了下嘴，手指在面前交叠起来。“我在考虑调查他。”

“谁？”凯特抬眼看他，在看清他的表情后了然般地眯了下眼，“噢。”

她又低头继续用餐。她咀嚼的速度比平时更缓，他看得出她在思考，但看不出那些思绪延展的方向。她的周身像是忽然冒出来了一层壳，将她过往数年积攒下来的复杂情绪都包裹起来，叫他察觉得到，但没办法窥探。凯特停下刀叉，点缀着碎闪的指甲也停止了晃动。“技术上你没法雇人调查一个连现实身份都不复存在的人。”她说。

“他真的是中情局的人吗？”麦克斯挑起眉毛。

“过去曾是。”凯特说，“现在难说。”

她看了眼他的餐盘，于是他也又动起了刀叉。直到主菜消失过半，他的好妈妈才重新开口：“为什么想调查他？”

“因为好奇。”

“只是这样？”

“不然还能是怎样？”

“他有没有，呃，”凯特停顿了一下，再次将刀叉放稳，随后才接着问，“表现出任何对你图谋不轨的意思？”

麦克斯眨了下眼，一时不确定她是什么意思。如果这是个成人笑话，他矢口否认就行——N都快对他保护过度了，显然没有对他产生任何形式的犯罪意图。然而凯瑟琳·巴顿的面容严肃得就像即将目睹人上绞刑台，虽然不知道是无辜者被害还是处置罪犯。她认认真真凝视着他的脸，就好像过往的近十六年中从未仔细看过他一般。她的目光中含有某种他从未见过的成分，像是懊悔，像是恐慌，像是迟来的不可置信。麦克斯张了张嘴，硬是咧开了一个笑。“我还情愿有呢。”他故作轻松道，“这能给我省不少事。”

“麦克斯。”凯特沉声警告他。

“好啦，好啦，开个玩笑而已。别生气。”他摇了摇手，“我在跟他学些学校里不会教的东西。考虑到我们的处境一直说不上特别安全，我觉得这是有必要的。仅此而已。”

目前为止是这样，他在心里补充道。凯特看上去完全没有放下心来，她仍然紧盯着他的脸孔，神情间的忧虑成分愈发明显，而他不知道那份忧虑的由来和含义。她缓慢地用完餐，喝完了佐餐酒，咽下一小块蒙布朗，眉心还没能平展开。

“麦克斯。”她对他说，“别做傻事。”

“有人在外边。”尼尔含糊地说。

N也留意到了。与其说是听见了动静，不如说是一种直觉。有人悄悄贴着门缝，或许是想要叩门又拿不准主意，或许是想就留在那儿多待一阵子。“是麦克斯。”N叹了口气。尼尔吐出他的半段阴茎，拨弄了一下前端被唾液弄湿的部分，然后满意地爬到了他的身上。

“我想也是。”尼尔说。

他似乎没有任何停下动作的意图。他跨到N的腰间，抓着那根刚被舔完还没来得及戴上套的阴茎，急不可待地往自己的股缝里塞。男人原想提醒一下他这样收拾起来挺麻烦的，然而他的行动力太强，扶着粗物对准入口后腰部一沉就令它顶了进去。他灌过肠，屁股里又湿又紧，肠道的蠕动恰到好处，将入侵的异物往里吸的方式令人愉快。他跪坐好了，按住自己的膝盖，舔着湿润的嘴唇，开始缓慢地动腰，升起沉降，一下接着一下。快感上涌的节奏被他把控着，他自个儿却没有任何控制声音的意思，没过多久便开始发出足够高亢的淫叫。倒不是说他叫得不好听，然而这通常来说更像是一桩情事进行到中后段酣畅处几近失神时的表现，而不至于被这般做作地堆叠在开头。

“……你也不怕被听出来。”N揉了揉太阳穴。房门处迟迟没传来叩击声，看样子麦克斯是打算旁听到底。这算什么？人们会在青少年阶段普遍产生的某种特殊兴趣？尼尔的声音和动作都顿了一顿，同样瞥了眼房门。

“他迟早要发现的。”尼尔说，“虽然不是在这个年头。”

“你表现得像是巴不得提前被他发现。”N质疑道，“现在你开始考虑调整现实变量了吗？就为了这种事？”

尼尔没说话，弯着眼角冲他笑。N抓住他的屁股，用力向上挺腰，将原本没被那个小肉洞吃下去的部分也塞了进去。这下尼尔说不出话了，他真的开始尖叫，面颊染上红晕，修短的指甲使劲抠着自己的膝盖。一刻钟后他投降了，他侧身翻倒，腰部也软下来，小声哼哼着要人稍微缓缓。N一眼看出他在装可怜，真要放过他的话他能立即翻身起来穿好衣服像个没事人一样地拍屁股走掉。也不是说那样不行，但既然这回他故意淘气在先，最好还是给他留下点教训。

年长些的男人把尼尔面向下按进床垫，继续狠狠肏着他已经被撑开的屁眼。如他所料，尼尔并没有真的抱怨，反而配合着他的挺动而继续卖力地摇着屁股。他们在时间正序与逆序的交叠中已经来回做了那么多次，各自都把握住了对方的接受程度。尼尔边晃边笑，主动将括约肌放松又缩紧，跟着他的节奏吞吐着他的阴茎。有时他进得太深，尼尔便蓦一下抠紧枕头，鼻尖抵着枕面发出两声呜咽。他把尼尔肏射了一回，然后自己也泄在了那个小而紧的屁股里。尼尔满足地叹息了一声，在高潮余韵中懒洋洋地伸展开腿脚。

就这么把一个已经到了门口的未成年人晾在外头可能不太好，然而N思来想去，觉得如果麦克斯足够识趣就该走下楼去给自己泡杯咖啡，等上边忙活完了自然有空去搭理他，毕竟这是一桩未经事前联络的临时拜访。如果麦克斯铁了心要听墙根——说真的，为什么这小子会在这个年纪萌生出这种兴趣？男人咂了下嘴，俯下身去亲了亲尼尔的脖子。“你这回打算待多久？”他问。

“我刚替三天以后的你解决掉一起大麻烦，我想犒赏自己一下。”尼尔眨了眨眼，“或者你来奖励我。”

他们实际放过彼此的时候，尼尔已经晕晕乎乎的了。他直接在床上睡了过去，眉眼间浮着餍足后的缱绻，屁股后头还漏着兜不住的精液。N抓过自己的外衣盖在他腰间，起身去了盥洗间。他把自己关进隔间后深吸了一口气，心中掐起了估算出的倒计时。他果断地迈进浴缸，浇湿躯干，洗去性爱中被榨出来的汗水和别的体液。他低头看着自己的脚，热水顺着他的后颈淌到胸口，滑过腹部，没入腹下卷曲的毛发。他的直觉告诉他是时候了，如果那年轻人足够胆大，这会儿应该已经采取了行动。如果不是这样，那他也已经洗好了，差不多可以穿好衣服下楼去截住他的小客人，而尼尔也可以在卧房里歇息够。

他用宽毛巾裹住腰间，然后迈出门。不出他所料，原本上锁的门已经弹开了。麦克斯十四岁时就能解决掉他抛过去的所有不带密码的锁头，一年多过去了，那小子开锁的技巧和速度自然都获得了不小的提升，兴许已经比他的手还快了。麦克斯已经走到床边，用一种相当奇异的眼神凝视着还静静睡着的尼尔。当然了，鉴于尼尔在睡觉时埋着脸，他应该还没察觉到什么异常。

看他的表情也不像是被惊到了。他更像是在打量和思索，至于他的小脑袋里具体转着些什么样的念头，N竟然觉得自己能猜个七七八八。男人走向床铺的另一侧、更靠近尼尔的一侧，弯下腰去将他的上半身托抱起来，简单地摆出了足够亲密、能让正常人感到尴尬而后退的态势。

“按说你还没成年，最好别在可能会出现限制级画面的场合下自行闯进来。”N说。站在另一边的青少年扯了下嘴角，显然对他这套说法并不买账。

“得了吧。”麦克斯说，“我接受性启蒙教育的时间比你能想象到的要早得多。”

他在房间里的动静逐渐平息下去之后又等候了一会儿，然后他撬了锁。

房间的门锁对他来说并不难，难的是进去之后。他其实完全没预想好随后会发生什么，事实上他到底在想什么呢？隔音再好的地方也很难完全防住门缝，何况这屋子最为坚实的是外墙，并不是内部的门窗。就在这扇门后边，N和某个人在做爱。他想起从窗边跃下的那个身影，以及那影子消失之后填在原位的明亮阳光。有人在大声呻吟，富有节奏地一顿一顿，他几乎能想见那两人肉体交合的形式和频率。有时候那令人面红耳赤的淫叫会变弱，大抵是在耳鬓厮磨交换爱语。他该走下楼去，别再继续听、也别再接着想，他的脚跟却定在原地一动不动。他开始想象N在这种场合下会露出怎样的神情，是沉默严肃的，还是会更柔和些？N真的会专注地亲吻一个人吗？他的手肘抵着墙壁，脑袋有些晕沉。待到房间里安静下去了，他的手脚仿佛是先于他的理智而行动的，而这是一个相当危险的征兆。

N去洗淋浴了，他听得见。直接映入他眼帘的只有一个相对单薄但足够修长的背影，侧躺在床铺上，腰间盖着N的外衣，脖颈和后背都点缀着应当是由亲吻和啃咬制造出来的红痕。那个人应当是睡着了，呼吸均匀悠长，躯干线条随之微微起伏。麦克斯咬了下自己的嘴唇，忍不住走得更近了些。他隐约觉得这光景令人头皮发麻，却又不明白那股近乎兴奋的颤栗感从何而来。

然后N重新出现了。N扳着那个人的后背和侧颈将他揽进了怀里，不知是有意还是无意，恰好将他的脸藏了起来。因为忽然被抱起了半身，原本安睡着的金发男人迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。盖在他腰间的外套滑了下去，露出了他光裸的屁股。他的大腿根部印着指痕，还有什么粘稠的东西正从阴影缝隙中向下流淌着。麦克斯抽了口气，在尝试强作镇定时逼着自己看点别的来转移注意力。他很容易找到了更值得留意的地方：这个人的后背算不得特别光滑，靠近右侧肩胛骨的地方有一道颜色很深的伤疤。这伤疤的形状和大小都让他感到有几分眼熟，但他一时间没能想起来。

这也许能说明对方的身份，大概是N在某个地方的共事人，或至少是同行。N发出了警告，但麦克斯没有离开。他还看着那个背影，金发男人好像渐渐醒了，又没完全清醒过来，将脑袋抬起了一些，贴在N的胸前轻轻拱动，表现得放松而亲昵。“所以你喜欢这款。”麦克斯说，嘴里有些发干。金发，瘦削，高挑。虽然没看见脸，但大概长相也不会差到哪儿去。事实上他见过不止一次了，每次大概会相隔两到三个月，有时更长，但没有一次能正常地堵到人。他不明白为什么每次当事人都表现得像是不愿意被自己看见，难道是什么见鬼的保密条例？不在把他拦在屋子外这件事上生效，只是拦着他认清更多相关人员的脸？他摇晃了一下脑袋，还是接着问了下去：“是固定对象吗？”

“这很难解释。”N说。

“确实。既然你都不怎么留人过夜。”麦克斯说。他将这回答算作否认了，毕竟其实N也没有什么非得在床伴身份方面向人撒谎的理由。老久才一回，每次都走得干脆利落，确实像多起露水情而非一段长期稳定的关系。他又忍不住看向赖在N怀里的男人的后背，还有形状漂亮的腰窝。

“也不是绝对的。”N皱起眉头，“够了，麦克斯。你该懂得尊重一下别人的隐私了。”

“我只是好奇。”麦克斯咕哝道。

“这已经超过‘只是好奇’的限度了。”N的声音变得更严厉了，“你该掉头出去，直到我们都穿好衣服。”

“为什么你从不跟人提起你有约会对象？”麦克斯冲口问道。为什么你从不跟我提起更多关于你自己的事情？哪怕是纯粹的雇佣关系，在相识已久后都会在私下里往来时多松些嘴。何况他们之间甚至不存在任何形式的雇佣契约。你是出于个人意愿来看护我的，他想。你愿意救我的命，但是不愿意让我了解你。为什么？男人的嘴唇抖了一抖，酝酿片刻后回答他：

“这不重要。”

“这很重要。”麦克斯说，“我想知道。”

“就发泄情绪而言，性是一类很有效的途径。”N说，“我的工作并不轻松，所以我会时不时找些消遣。如你所见，我有固定的类型倾向。”他声音平板，神情也变得平淡了许多。“仅此而已。”

麦克斯盯着他看了半分钟。“你在说谎。”

“很好，你已经学会分辨谎言了。”N回答他，“希望你能在这方面多进步一些。”

麦克斯还是走了。依照他转身迈步前那副半是受伤半是恼恨的表情，恐怕不仅是出了门，应该是直接离开了这栋屋子。男人目送他跑出房间，门板被他摔在身后，他的手劲已经很大，门框都发出了“咣”的一响。这大概不是正确的教育青少年的方式，但眼下这个状态着实不适合坐下来深谈一回。在这位闹脾气的小客人离去后，屋子的主人低下头，想确认一下还闷在自己怀里的年轻人的状态。

“缓过来了吗？”他问，“需要我送你回基地吗？——哎哟。”

尼尔忽然跪立起来，使劲咬了一口他的脖子，力道足够留下一圈牙印。过去他所认得的尼尔很少表现得这样冲动而情绪化，但是好吧，他愈是顺着时间向前，能找到的尼尔也就愈是年轻。“你这骗子。”尼尔的声音听上去有些恼火，“这么骗小孩你也不内疚。”

所以麦克斯到底对这事在意了多久？N很想直接问出来。他揉了揉对方的头发，直到尼尔愿意抬起头来与他对视。那双灰蓝色的眼睛里写着一点儿微妙的怨愤。

“我很抱歉，尼尔。”N说，“我就是……还没做好坦诚相告的准备。”

我知道，尼尔的眼睛里这么写着。随后他垂下眼睑，显得很是难过。

“你的准备时间真的太长了。”他轻声说，“太长了，N。”


	6. Chapter 6

“过来，亲爱的。”女孩说，“我来带你尝试点新鲜的东西。”

他们一起上三门课，她比他大三岁。他记得她叫蕾妮。苏格兰人，丰满漂亮，拉小提琴，参与过慈善演出。他们平时说话次数不太多，大概也就一起混过两次小组作业。当然了，就像其他许多跟着起哄的人一样，她也来了他的生日派对。有许多年轻人三天两头找机会聚在一起只为了狂欢跟喝酒，平时麦克斯不太参与这种场合，但有人找上门来他也没理由拒绝。凯特去了加勒比海，天黑以前就跟他通了一刻钟视频，这会儿不知道是在独自享受闲暇时间还是在跟人谈生意。他喝了些酒，但还远不够他开始感到醉。蕾妮拨开人群向他走来，在餐桌边截住他，挽住了他的胳膊。

“我记得你有男朋友。”麦克斯说，“我在今年的辩论社招新宣传视频里见过他的脸。”

“噢，是的，他也在。”蕾妮微笑起来，“布莱恩和我一致同意你有张漂亮脸蛋儿。”

她将他挽得更紧，将他的左臂压进了她胸脯间的沟壑里。他们挨得很近，女孩棕栗色的卷发挠到了他的脖子。麦克斯审视她半晌，她回以半是期盼半是嗔怪的迷蒙笑意。她的呼吸间同样带着酒气。不是要挟，不是另有所图，只是单纯的邀请。他稍微放松了一些，他看向卧房的方向，门已经开了。“来啊。”蕾妮说着，拖着他的胳膊开始往那方向挪。麦克斯随着她走，花了半分钟去思考明天得清洗并换掉多少东西。

他倒不是很介意别人来分享这间卧室，反正也不过是宿舍套间，他没放多少私密性的东西在这边。但实话说，鉴于他入校的年纪太小，就算尝试约他出去的人不少，这种直白的邀请也还是第一回。蕾妮用脚跟关上房门的时候在咯咯笑，布莱恩已经等在了床边，只穿着底裤和一件傻得要命的慈善组织宣传T恤。他长得不坏，从面相看有拉丁裔血统，虽说不是那类体格异常结实的运动型，但也算不上弱不禁风。麦克斯审视他的时间长过打量蕾妮，一方面是因为他们此前几乎没有实际交流过，至于另一方面——麦克斯叹了口气，任由女孩解开了自己的衬衫扣。

她推着他走向床。他脱掉鞋，被她轻轻吻了一下脸颊。她将连身裙的侧拉链滑开，布莱恩摸上了他的皮带扣。蕾妮的胸衣是暗紫黑色的，这衬得她的乳房白皙而柔软。她躺上床后才解开背扣，她把他的一只手拉到乳房上时还在笑。他爬上床，布莱恩从他背后拉掉了他的衬衣，然后将手伸回向他的腰际。

麦克斯不太确定自己该做什么。主动一点和面前的女孩接吻，或是等着她和她男朋友来处理一切。他还没学会怎么引导这种局面。他并不太慌，但有些走神。布莱恩从后边抱住他，他感到一个坚硬的东西抵在了自己的股缝里。他从近距离闻到那年轻男人呼在他脖子上的酒气。他不知道自己为什么在这里，陪两个醉鬼戏耍。多尝试些东西应当没有坏处，但他很怀疑自己是否能从中得到什么。

布莱恩开始亲他的脖子。潮湿，用力，不像对待情人，更像发现了新奇的玩具。麦克斯哼了一声，往前挪了挪膝盖。他的手还抓着女孩的乳房，他的膝盖抵进她两腿之间。布莱恩把他的长裤拉到膝弯，内裤也拉下一半，手掌只隔着一层柔软面料揉起了他的屁股。

有一根东西顶着他的股缝。他知道那是什么。

他开始深呼吸。那东西抵着他的臀瓣滑动，大多数时候还隔着内裤，也有几下真的戳到了他的臀肉。布莱恩还没醉到没法硬起来，但似乎已经分辨不出正确的入口了。这对麦克斯来说正好，他还在尝试适应。他躬下腰去，想分离一部分注意力到蕾妮身上，但布莱恩只是更加用力地抱住了他的腰。落在他肩胛骨上的吮咬有点太重了。他的呼吸变得更加急促，他愈发怀疑于自己究竟在做什么。蕾妮抱住了他的脖子，好像想要同他接吻。

布莱恩的动作停下了，比他预想的还要快。看样子喝醉的家伙还是撑不住太久。有一股又热又黏的液体溅到了他的屁股上方，正在淌进他的臀缝。

他僵住了片刻，忽然同时找回了冲动和理智。他从两个醉鬼的夹击中挣了出去，蹬回自己的鞋子里，从地上抓起衬衣，半提着裤腰冲进了盥洗间。蕾妮在喊他的名字，没两声后就又开始咯咯笑。没有人真的来追他。

他锁上门。他扯了几叠卫生纸来用力擦拭股缝，还有内裤外侧被精液弄脏的部分，然后是脖子。卧室外还在放一首愚蠢的流行歌，鼓点敲得太吵，他从这里都能听见。他把纸团丢进马桶，膝盖一软后跪在了马桶边。他的胃里一阵翻腾，就这样让他趴在那儿吐了出来。

有人进了屋。N在黑暗中睁开眼，先是警觉了片刻，后意识到知道他的安全屋地址而且能用正常手段摸进门的人屈指可数。他看了眼床头的电子钟，翻身下了床，穿起落在床边的睡衣。来人在楼下，安静地坐在沙发上，屋子里没有开灯。他捕捉到一点儿不同寻常的气氛，毕竟即使在深夜公路畅通无阻的情况下，这里距离圣安德鲁斯也有至少两小时的车程。

“麦克斯？”他边喊对方的名字边开了起居室的灯，在灯光打亮之前的一瞬，那个陷在沙发里的身形轮廓熟悉得让他有些恍惚，“现在凌晨四点，你怎么——麦克斯？”

他愣住了。来人瘫软在他的沙发坐垫里，头发乱七八糟，没穿外套，衬衣也没有系好，露出整段颈项和小半拉肩膀，展示出数个深浅不一的吻痕。如果只是这样，看上去也不过是青少年们在普通地寻欢作乐后留下了一些印迹。然而麦克斯的脸色实在太难看，眼眶也红了一圈，还隐约有些浮肿。N感到自己心头一沉。“天啊。”他轻声说，“怎么回事？”

麦克斯缓缓抬起头来。“四小时以前还是我的十六岁生日。”

“我知道。”N说，“我提前寄了礼物给你。”

“我们开派对。在我的宿舍。”麦克斯接着说，声音有些沙哑，“有个认识的女孩来找我，要我跟她和她的男朋友一起玩三人行。”

N顿住了一会儿。他看着面前的大男孩，意识到对于这种长相的人而言，在学校里发生这种事一点儿都不奇怪。“你干了吗？”他小心地问。

“我跑了。”麦克斯说。他翻了翻眼睑，吐字愈发缓慢也愈发模糊。“他们就是……想找点乐子，他射在我的屁股上然后……”

他抿起嘴，慢慢从坐垫里直起腰，然后向前躬身，抱住了自己的脑袋。他把那头漂亮金发揉得更乱，指尖绞着自己的发梢。N走上前去，像哄孩子一般拍了拍他的后背。麦克斯终于顺过气来，眼神发直，耳朵发红。他盯着地板，或许还有到了自己面前的男人的脚尖。

“……我觉得恶心。”他低声说，“我跑了，去卫生间吐了一轮。”

“这说明你不是个同性恋。”N说。虽然他说这话时感到一点儿也不可信，但在面对十六岁的麦克斯时，他也没法斟酌出更多更为合适的措辞。“冷静下来，积极一点。”他拍着男孩的肩膀，试图让自己的劝慰听上去更可靠些，“虽然这是一桩糟糕的青春期探索事故，但至少帮你认清了你的性取向。”

随后他听见麦克斯短促而尖厉地笑了一声。男孩抬起头来直视向他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着暗潮。麦克斯弯着嘴角，面上的表情显得扭曲又可怜。“真的吗？”他轻轻地、带着几分颤抖地说出，“我关在那里想着你的脸撸管来着。”

他几乎倒空了自己的胃，酒和快被消化完的食物混在一起，然后是一小股酸水。他撑着马桶圈，非常努力地让自己没在逐渐扩充到全身的空虚疲惫感中一头扎进自己的呕吐物。两分钟后他爬起来，冲干净了马桶，然后努力地挪到了面池前头。他洗了把脸，又漱过了口。他抬头看向镜子，里头那个面色苍白的年轻人用一种失魂落魄的表情回望着他。他开始凝视自己，他拨开一绺被水打湿的前发，没被沾湿的部分颜色更浅，会在阳光底下闪闪发亮。他抱住自己的胳膊，像个无助的孩子一般想象自己沉浸在一个更为宽厚、温暖的怀抱里。手臂黝黑结实，在危难中坚定地抓住他。那并不是凯特，当然也不是他早已不知所踪的父亲。

N。他开始抽噎。N。一个除了这个字母之外再没透出更多个人特征的男人。一个影子，一个守护者，或是一个占据他脑海的鬼魂。他们冲下公路，他们藏在巷角，他们飘浮在海里。男人总会离开，不定期地从他的生活中消失得一干二净。他哭得鼻头发红，他又洗了一次脸，有水滴从他的眼睫上垂落下来，模糊了他的视线，叫他镜中的影像变成了别的什么人。没有一个固定的形象，只剩一个可被填充的轮廓。

他坐回马桶圈上。他的裤腰还没提好，他没去管它。他把自己的底裤也褪了下去，抓住自己因普通的肢体摩擦而半硬不硬的阴茎。他的眼泪砸在他自己的腿根上。他想这很蠢，想着一个或许比自己大一倍还多的男人让自己勃起。他又觉得自己其实并没有更好的选择。N的手掌比他更厚，手指也更粗糙。他想象着那种触感继续自慰。他蜷缩着脚趾，他的后背始终在抖。外头的鼓点已经敲完了，他还没能擦干眼睛。

N，他小声喊道。那个字母是什么意思？他用力吸着鼻子，在胡乱搓动中弄脏了自己的指缝。他在那里继续坐了大概五分钟，随后才扯了更多纸巾进行清洁处理。他把皮带扣按回原位，卧房里变得很静，蕾妮和布莱恩都已经睡着了。他看了眼卧房的门，从窗口跳了出去。

“你累了。”N说，“去洗洗自己，换套衣服，然后睡上一觉。”

麦克斯用一种颇为嘲弄的眼神望着他。“就这样寄希望于天亮之后一切都会变好？”

“我没这么说。”N沉声道，“但你不该在这时候继续强撑着不休息。你可以等睡醒了再去考虑如何收拾残局。”

反正糟糕的派对哪都有，糟糕的性体验也是一样。人在逐渐长大的过程中总会发现这点。他想这么说，又觉得选在这时候说出来有些残酷。即使麦克斯方才说出了让他的心脏差点停跳的惊人之语，也改变不了这男孩来找他是为了寻求安慰的事实——不如说反而佐证了这点。他从男孩的肩膀上移开手，现在他的胃仿佛也被揪紧了。麦克斯歪过头，年轻的面孔上浮着几近天真的专注神色。

“N。”他轻声说，“你为什么不跟我约会？”

N抿嘴不言。麦克斯咧了下嘴，伸手去够他的脖子。“你跟男人上床。你换床伴。”麦克斯说，“你的每一个情人都跟我是同一个类型，我看得出来。”

“我从你十岁的时候就看着你了。”N说。

“对。”麦克斯点头道，“而且不知道多少次救了我的命。”

“你不能因为这个就把感激误认成别的。”N低声说，“这是普通的青春期冲动。”

麦克斯嗤笑了一声。“我还没有蠢到会误读自己的脑子。”

男人不说话了，只是用不赞同的眼神望过去。麦克斯在他的注视下沉默了片刻，神情变得尖刻又脆弱，然后猛一下站起身来，强硬地给了他一个吻。

N没有动弹。没有直接推开对方，也没有给出任何回应，即使麦克斯抓着他的胳膊的方式像是在求救。他想起孟买、奥斯陆和塔林，然后是斯塔克12号。他想起集装箱和船舶，尼尔在灯光边缘的侧脸轮廓，专注地看向他的方式，以及粲然笑着的挥别。已经过去多久了？时间于他而言与普通人所经历的刻度不尽相同。已经过去那么久了，他仍在感到后悔。

他抓住男孩的后衣领往外侧拉拽。麦克斯放开了他，神情变得失望而落寞。“去睡觉。”N疲惫地重复道，又追加了一句，“不然我会打电话给凯特。”

“她很快就管不到我了。”麦克斯低声说。

“既然不是‘现在’，就说明她的话对你还有效。”N说着，拨开了对方的手，“去睡觉。还有不要进我的房间。”

麦克斯用发红的眼睛瞪着他，其中的某些成分让他心头一阵发颤。他知道只消多给出一丁点儿回应，这男孩就会不管不顾地投入到他的怀抱里，跟他互相亲吻，跟他紧紧相拥，恨不得把皮与骨都糅合到一起。但他不能太快妥协，不是对麦克斯，而是对自己。

“好吧，我会训练你的。”他说，“如果这就是你想要的。”

一楼有个备用房间，基础设施还算齐全，内置的盥洗间虽小但至少有淋浴喷头，一度被前来拜访的男孩理所当然地占据。今次麦克斯把门板摔得震天响，显然比他们上回相见过后更为生气。男人在起居室里多站了几分钟，而后才拖着脚步上了楼。卧房的门已经开了一道缝，在他靠近房门之前，那道缝便扩宽了，从中探出了一个同样顶着乱糟糟金发的脑袋。

“你知道他是认真的。”尼尔说。

这就是你今晚坚持留下来过夜的理由吗？就为了见证这一出？N暗自腹诽了几句，并发觉自己无法就事前闭口不提这点责怪对方。“我知道。”N说。他苦笑了一下，伸手揉了揉尼尔的脑袋。“但我真的很担心被凯特追杀，你知道她不是等闲之辈。”

打从她对着安德烈·萨特开枪的那一刻起，她就与那种定义彻底不挂钩了。虽然截至目前为止他们的关系还算良好，但麦克斯十六岁了，许多过去避而不谈的隐患都在渐渐暴露出来。尼尔扬起眉毛，旋即开始发笑，仿佛真心实意被他逗乐了。“你们都迟早要面对现实的。”在笑够了之后，尼尔才摇着头说，“你不可能永远都把我和麦克斯区分开来。”

N勉强歪了下嘴角，嘴里发干。尼尔抱住他的肩膀，把他拉进了房间。尼尔的表情在夜色中变得模糊不清，复杂难明。就在他们的脚下，麦克斯正闷在那个小房间里，也不知是在老实地洗漱并准备睡觉还是在哭。尼尔弯起唇角，柔软地吻了他一下，就落在麦克斯刚刚突兀袭击过的位置上。

“去睡吧。”尼尔说，“今晚确实到此为止了。”


	7. Chapter 7

他走过闸门，从另一侧出来。日历上写着十月二十三日。相当普通的一天。即使多多少少有些刻在历史上的大事记，也都跟他扯不上任何干系。他在街角喝了杯咖啡，风吹得他将脖子上的方围巾裹紧了些。他在克洛维路上见到了一辆很是眼熟的车，他犹豫了片刻，加快脚步走了过去。后座的车门开了，一位个头高挑的女士从中走出，看样子是打算进一趟圣埃蒂安教堂——多半不是来祷告而是跟人碰头。他站到路边，在她踏稳脚跟并抬起头来的一瞬向她露齿微笑。凯特登时原地刹步，惊疑不定地看了他几秒，在将他从头打量到脚又折回去仔细地看了看他的脸之后，神情才逐渐缓和过来。

“噢，尼尔。”她叹了口气，“你吓到我了。”

尼尔耸了下肩。“好久不见。”

“确实如此。虽然我们两个印象中的‘上次会面’应该不是一回事。”凯特说。她整理了一下表情，向他靠近了一步，声音也压得更低了：“出什么事了？这次怎么是你来？”

“没出什么事。”尼尔说，“我只是恰好在附近转转。既然看到你了，就来跟你打个招呼。”

凯特抿起一个浅笑，尽管那笑容中的意味有些复杂。“N去哪儿了？”

“训练。”尼尔说，“就那一类的吧。”

“训练。”凯特缓缓点了点头，“他是个好教官吗？”

“我不能确定。”尼尔移开视线，“我看待他的方式一直以来都不太客观。”

他能感觉到凯特盯着他的目光更锐利了几分。他有些心虚，将双手都插进了衣兜里。凯特的高跟鞋挪了一挪，又向他靠近了一步。她轻轻搂了下他的脖子，随后还是撒了手，没有直接表现出更为亲昵的举止。

他们在教堂门口聊了几句，凯特问了问他的近况，随后她的手机响了，她接过电话后同他告别，独自走进了那栋古老的建筑。尼尔目送她的背影消失在门洞里，之后他沿街溜达了一小段路，拐进了先贤祠，在里边逗留了约莫半个钟头。下午三点时他回到最近的基地，在索邦天文台下方，一个在此时看上去比他还年轻一点儿的短发男人从储物格边回过头来，抬手跟他打了个招呼。

“头儿已经知道你到这边来了。”伊弗斯说。他刮过脸，但下颌上已经刺出了一点儿青茬。尼尔吁了口气，发觉自己其实不太意外。

“他什么都知道。”他说。

“他给你留了信。”伊弗斯指了下最里侧的那张方桌，“至少半小时前就落在那边了，但我没见着他具体是什么时间进来的。”

“总是神出鬼没。”尼尔嘀咕道。他走过去，他拿起信封，他感觉到伊弗斯好奇的目光始终黏在他的后脑勺上。当然了，大部分人都根本并不知道当前的信条的幕后主事人姓甚名谁，年纪多大，长什么样，只能由从他嘴里蹦出来的称呼得知那是个男人。他是离“头儿”最近的一个人了，和那个人打配合的次数也最多。尼尔拆开素白的信封，里头只塞着一张普通的打印纸。“怎么，这么快就有新任务了？要我去哪里跟谁接头？”

“我不确定，它看上去只是一份普通的留言。”伊弗斯说，“保密性不高的那种。”

尼尔把纸张展开，上边草草写着时间地点，他认出了这个字迹。他将纸张塞回信封，丢进了靠墙摆放的碎纸机。二十分钟后——或者二十分钟前——他出现在杜伊勒里码头，一个穿着深灰色西装的男人正等在没有游客叨扰的停运船只安置处。没有全副武装，但和他一样戴着氧气面罩。

“我以为你会更有仪式感一点。”尼尔说，“起码给我递张请柬，这样我们完事后还可以找个地方共进晚餐。”

“你知道我不是那种特别富有生活情调的人。再说了，我随时可以邀你去共进晚餐。”N说。几只麻雀从他们脚边跳走了，后退着回到了远离河岸的草坪上。“伊弗斯已经学会配合钳形时间任务了吗？”

“这次你明明没要他参与来着。”尼尔皱起眉头，“我漏掉了哪句话吗？”

“只是确认一下进度。”N说，“我需要掌握已经入选的成员情况。”

“他学得很快。”尼尔回答说，“很难想象他只是从两个月后出发过来的。”

“最初留给我适应这一切的时间要短得多。”N说。他看向面前的河流，水波从下游开始逆行向上。“而且这也不是唯一留在这个时间点的伊弗斯了。最年轻的那个他并不在这里。”

当然了，这种怪象对于他们这类人来说已经不值一提了。尼尔咂了下嘴，决定跳过关于伊弗斯的话题，毕竟面前还有更要紧的事。“你在这里做什么？”他问，“有什么事是需要你亲自出面处理的？”

“我得从接到消息的时候回到两天以前。”N说，“那时候麦克斯在阿尔玛桥。”

他的神态和语气都很平和。尼尔愣住了，在脑海里飞速搜寻了一番，毫无结果。“我不知道这个。”他小心地说，“我以为你们在吵架。”

“现在你知道了。”N说，“好了，跟我来。”

他们继续向西走，为避开大多数行人而抄了小路。N掌握着更为具体的时间点，而尼尔没有。这一年的十月二十三日对于麦克斯而言仍然是相当平淡无奇的一天。他理应在校，但他趁周末溜了出来，赶路的过程波澜不惊，约在巴黎的会面也是如此。没有遇到什么阻碍，自然也没遇到危险，无趣到叫人留不下深刻印象。他并不认为那时候的麦克斯的行动彻底瞒过了N的眼睛，但他着实没料想到这个。

“你怎么知道他在这里？他根本没向你求助。”尼尔小声问，“他是自个儿来的，甚至凯特都不知道他偷跑出来了。”

“对。”N稍微板起了脸，“这就是我只能从两天后出发的理由。他没联系我。”

“所以你确实在盯着他。”尼尔说。他感到自己的心跳加快了，一点儿遥远的、悬而未决的疑问正被拨开笼在上方的迷雾。走在他身边的男人依然平视着前方，目光悠远，但也伴着几分苦闷。

“我别无选择。”N说，“我知道他在做一些危险事，但我拦不住他。”

“只是‘目前’还拦不住。”尼尔说，“你们得好好谈谈。”

十六岁的麦克斯在做什么？他的确在接受训练，中情局规格的那种，不过才刚起步——主要是体能和反应速度方面的一些基础训练。至于另一些技巧方面的问题，他的教官承诺他等新年过后再开始进行。他的个头已经拔得很高了，只要体格跟上，也不至于在搏击练习中因为身体素质而吃亏太多。哪怕是中情局也不会同意把一个才满十六岁不久的年轻人拐去受训，麦克斯倒是一开始就很清楚这点，所以这佐证了凯特的说法：N过去曾是中情局的人，但之后就不好说了。

这份妥协是因为偏爱，还是因为他的步步紧逼？这很难得出足够明确的结论。不管怎么说，N还会妥协，那么许多事就有了可运作的余地。如果说往前进三步，N会退一步，那么只要往前进更多步，总能逼压到N的面前去彻底截住他。如果N这类人生活在混沌中，那么同样步入混沌就能尝试去抓住他们的行踪。而且正好，麦克斯完全拥有这样的资本。

这倒不完全是为了N，总得有些事是他非做不可的。凯特可以一直将他视作一个需要保护的孩子，但他很清楚母亲提供的庇护不可能永远持续下去。安德烈·萨特的遗产暂时由她代管，这也只会持续到麦克斯正式成年为止。她当然不会希望他多接触这些，军火还在其次，被封存的情报网和藏在背后的秘密才是核心。如果能只保留下钱财供他挥霍，或是拿去从商、投资、自立家业，对于她而言恐怕才是最为省心的发展。

然后小萨特就在这个最难听人管教的年纪里一心三用起来。他也确实几乎将时间掰成了三份用：训练、学业和他自己的规划。他跟曾经与他父亲合作过的线人搭上头，尝试去回收一些不那么干净、多半会被凯特认定为不如舍弃掉的财产。他自己去摸枪，练习拆卸弹匣和重新安装，他对着空地上膛，然后拿手上的真家伙去吓唬别人。别告诉凯瑟琳·巴顿，他对所有人说。有将一日我会接手这些，而这与她毫无关系。

有那么一段时间他的立场确实在明暗之间摇摆不定。他完全有机会成为第二个萨特，只要他再凶狠一点也再疯一点就行。把子弹打入别人脑袋时眼睛也不眨一下，除掉几个人只为了换得一条有用的信息，再叫另一批人战战兢兢地对他服软，甚至有一天与从未来递来的橄榄枝搭上线，一点一点地重新建立起那个庞大的地下帝国——若是他愿意这样做，或许他会成为最大的麻烦之一。

但其实未来人没有对他递来那样的邀请函，尼尔意识到。也许是因为麦克斯的整条人生路径在那时都成为了可被解读的，那些人比他自己先意识到这当中没有他们介入的余地。也许只是因为有人替他拦下了。

阿尔玛桥的人不太多。麦克斯坐在船上，船正在退回岸边。不出五分钟那个金发小子就会倒着下回到岸上。在桥的北面，不到五百英尺处，有一扇临街的窗开着。尼尔先找到了那扇窗，他指给N看，N安静地比了个手势，他们一齐爬上另一栋建筑的外楼梯。要是想在可能被目击到的地方干掉目标，逆向开火就成为了最好的解决途径，因为对方甚至来不及逃跑——在他们目光相接的一瞬，狙杀就已经完成了。

可为什么要带上我？尼尔有些纳闷。这桩小任务对N来说很容易，不需要任何人打配合也能独自解决。船靠岸了，N举枪瞄准了窗口，尼尔看向倒行的河流。那个金发的年轻人正在大笑，仿佛对暗处的威胁一无所知。

然后他想起来了。麦克斯有办法将这一切瞒过凯特，但他从未指望过自己的行为能在N面前藏得严严实实。不，当时他本就是在试探N的底线。如果始终被你护着的男孩开始接触你不希望他去碰的行当会如何？你会假装对此视而不见，还是及时介入并多少纠正一下他的行为？

现在他知道答案了。

狙击手出现在窗口，N开了枪。

不会留下痕迹，尸体和墙壁上的弹孔不会同时存在。如果不是专门去调查，或干脆亲身参与到这起行动中来，当事人就会一直被蒙在鼓里。这是第几回？尼尔咽了口唾沫，看向身旁完成了工作的男人。你知道他会以身涉险，你知道自己会救他，你不是在对他的所作所为视而不见。你始终在观察。

“他之后还会做更多类似的事，对吗？”N平静道。

“你要知道，”尼尔移开视线，“理论上我不该出卖他。”

“哼嗯，原则是控制。”N说，“我会自己想办法解决的。我就是……还得想想。”

尼尔在面罩下方深呼吸了一次。氧气还算充足，他们翻下楼梯，开始往基地的方向回撤。麦克斯回到了岸上，正在跟几个高大的俄裔交谈。他们折回码头，然后开车回去。N从桌膛里抽了张白纸，开始给晚些时的尼尔写信。

他们还留在逆向通道中。尼尔看着出现在白纸上的字迹，意识到虽然他已经跟N就麦克斯的问题谈过几回了，但对于N来说那些谈话都还未曾发生过。所以这就是带上我的目的，他意识到。让我亲自参与进来，从而不得不对你吐露更多。他咀嚼了一下措辞，决定从最基础的层面开始说。“两年后麦克斯就会拿到本科学位。”他告诉N，“他会继续念硕士，在选择研究课题时开始深入探索时空理论。你无法得知这是不是命中注定。”

“别告诉我他只是为了弄懂我究竟在做什么。”N叠起纸张，塞进了一个空信封。

“你看，你已经很了解他了。”尼尔说。

他试着用更轻松的口吻谈及此事，但N的表情看上去相当严肃。尼尔放弃了保持笑容，他后退了一步，用拇指压了压自己的太阳穴。安德烈·萨特的遗产能让任何一个普通的青少年衣食无忧，也能让任何一个稍微有些野心且确实有些手段的人顺着他铺开过的道路接着走。他的独子有多少次差点寻到了他所控制的闸门——不在塔林或奥斯陆，而是在别处的、尚未被信条所缴获的那些？那年轻人正值最为心高气傲的年纪，以为凡是能够为他所用的东西都自有得来的手段。但并非如此，他得循序渐进。在这个过程中，有人需要替他穿针引线。

“你得意识到一点，N。”尼尔说，“麦克斯米利安·萨特是个混蛋，不加约束就会变得不择手段。”

男人的面部肌肉抽动了一下。“这很大程度上是由我促成的，对吗？”

“不全是。”尼尔说，“孩子很容易受到父亲的影响。他被安德烈·萨特控制了十年，这意味着他骨子里的脾性很难改掉。凯特太娇惯他了，至于你嘛，截至目前为止只是在他可悲的青春期幻想上泼了盆冷水而已。”

N这才露出一个微笑，尽管看上去仍然有些苦闷。他单手抓着那个信封，尼尔以为他要往闸门的方向走了、回到正向时间流里去，不料他突然一步踏来，用另一只手抓住了尼尔的肩膀。房间里没有别人，在几个街区以外，还有一个尼尔正在跟凯特交谈。此刻他被抵在墙上，不是在被要挟，而是在接受一个进攻性略强且未免有些突兀的吻。他想打趣一句，但N绞住了他的舌头。半分钟过去了，他开始喘不上气。也许是因为心率过快，他跟人接吻时的闭气时间要比独自憋着时要短些。

N及时放开了他，在他大口喘气的时候问：“为什么是巴黎？”

“什么？麦克斯？”尼尔茫然道。他扶着墙壁，大脑因为缺氧转得有些慢，片刻之后才理清自己的要说的话。“他只是随机在地图上点了个地方跑出来散心，顺便把他想见的人也叫来了这一带。”

“不，你。”N紧盯着他，“不论往前还是往后，短时间内这附近都没有什么特殊任务，我以为你应该在海峡那边甚至大西洋那边待命。为什么要来巴黎？”

尼尔站直了。他感到后背有点发冷。日历上写着十月二十三，什么都还不曾发生。“只是来确认一下是否一切都好。”他说。

N认真地和他对视了一会儿，随后冲着他眯起了眼睛。“又是一个来自我的未来的谜题吗？”

“你给麦克斯留下了那么多谜题，我只是在回敬其中一些。”尼尔微笑道，“你看，这很公平。”

他的笑容有点僵。N没再继续追问，又凑上前来一次，温和地吻了一下他的面颊。随后男人走向旋转闸门，带走了即将交给他的信，将他和他的心事一并留在了逆行的时间轨里。


	8. Chapter 8

他在摩尔曼斯克东郊捡到N，字面意义上的“捡”。N跟他一样在时间流中逆行，他们赶上了一起发生在正序中的乱子的尾声——对于他们而言算是开头。他们可以在倒行中看见全部的因果，所以他知道这天将要、或已经发生什么。是麦克斯，又是麦克斯，打从年满十六起一直在孜孜不倦地给身边人找麻烦。幸好他还算有良心，从没把凯特卷进来。

很难论定这只是出于普通的青春期躁动，还是他身上那一半属于萨特的血在作祟。十七岁的麦克斯已经蹿高了个头，尽管身板看上去还不够结实——毕竟他有一半时间要耗在学校，且确实在学些东西，体格必然比不得那些外勤特工和在刀口上舔血多年的亡命徒——但肯定也称不上是弱不禁风。他在寒冬未至的时节穿着皮靴跑去西伯利亚，用上了膛的手枪比着军火商的脑袋。他不是第一次这样干了，也不是第一次主动把自己的性命甩进一个大危机里。十七岁的麦克斯一直不确定N是否真的还盯着自己，也许N早就对他感到失望了，只不过是看在他老妈的面子上才没有强行中断他的训练课程。毕竟他们在训练中长期维持着公事公办般的严肃态度，没有人会主动提及那些令人尴尬的情感挫败问题。

N是个好教官，当然了。职业素养没得说，教学态度也足够良好。除了始终在有意避开热兵器的部分，以及在体能训练上为法律上还未成年的青少年卡着一些进度，他几乎称得上是倾囊相授了。除开麦克斯并不是只想要这些之外，一切都很好。

所以这次的起因是什么？小萨特不知道他今次打算强行回收的东西是他父亲的秘藏。而就算老萨特已经一命呜呼，连带着他周围的一群人都失了势，曾处在他的掌控范围内的闸门也不会就那样原地凭空消失。有人在看管它们，他们知道萨特家的儿子跟信条的人有所接触，他们自然不会轻易让出这部分便利。就像信条并非在过去创建一样，围绕算法的争夺战亦是从未来打响的。萨特的死并不能阻止还未抵达终点的逆行者。

然后——他说什么来着？十七岁的麦克斯一直不确定N是否还盯着自己，直到这一回。

被平放在卧铺上的男人动了。起先是眼睑颤了颤，然后猛地吸了口气。四肢伸展，喉结滚动，眼神恢复焦距，笔直地盯了面前的人片刻。“尼尔。”N说。

“是我。”尼尔平静地回应道，“你还可以睡上三个钟头，之后我会把你放在港口。等你过了闸门之后，我建议你直接回英国去，或者更远的地方。有人盯着你，你不能在这时候就暴露。”

男人皱起眉头，好似还在梳理方才发生的事。他当然又是逆行回来的，毕竟麦克斯在做这类危险事时不可能提前通知他。所以他干脆利落地闯入了一场火拼的末尾，而他知道摩尔曼斯克的闸门注定被毁，是负责看管它的人主动引发了一场爆炸。而麦克斯，年轻的、不知真正的危险为何物的麦克斯，此前的十七年人生无论遇到何种人身安全方面的麻烦，几乎都会由他的父亲、母亲和暗中的陪护人替他解决掉，这才终于凭借自己的力量触到了真相的一角。人总归是在潜入深海之后才会发现冰山的全貌，同时也会意识到自身的渺小与无能为力。至于时间，那是比洋流更为难以悖逆的涡旋。

“麦克斯那边……”

“平安无事。”尼尔说，“你又救了他一回。”

在爆炸发生的时候，不听话的大男孩被强行带到了安全距离上，设法护住他的男人则被卷入了余波。幸而这对逆行的男人而言是一次逆熵爆炸，他保下了命，浑身发冷。尼尔把他捡回集装箱，他们被倒行着运往海港，即将回到卸货的船上。N很是昏睡了一段时间，尼尔有空去思索或说回忆麦克斯会如何认知那一幕。他和N都没有穿全包裹式的装备，麦克斯应当能在近距离的接触中一眼认出N的真身，至于在小萨特留意到之前就把N拖走的自己——是的，在时间流正逆交错的过程中就是会发生这样的因果倒错，从那边的角度来看反而是N从远处被拖回来、挡在他面前阻住了爆炸余波再精神地消失在仓库的废墟里这样的诡异顺序——大抵没有留下什么深刻印象，只除了一头露在外头的金发。嗯，也就是说正值心思敏感时期的青少年又要接着对导师周围的人际关系疑神疑鬼了。

尼尔暗叹了一声，感到有几分好笑又有几分可悲。N在获知答案之后松了口气，虽然他们都心知肚明麦克斯在这起事故中没有大碍是已被确定的结果。男人终于有余裕留意自己的处境，他又伸展了一下腿脚，然后稍微低下头，看向自己和尼尔紧贴在一起的那部分躯体。“你在做什么呢？”

“替你保温。”尼尔诚实地回答，“虽然我很想直接用锡纸，但你被冻得还挺严重。至少得先让你的躯干部分回温一点。”

N的体表温度确实还很低，而集装箱里也说不上暖和。尼尔用力抱紧他，几乎是四肢并用地缠在他身上。他们的上衣都解开了大半，尼尔在尽可能高效地用自身的温度烘烤对方——也不可否认他还存着几分别样的心思。N眨了下眼，显然已经看穿了他脑袋里转着的那点念头。尼尔凑上前去，指望着对方能主动给自己一点奖励。

N吻了他，下颌的胡子弄得他脸上有点痒，但感觉很好。随后N尝试着坐起身来，尼尔配合地松开他一些，留意到他面上露出了些许怀念之色。所以之前发生过类似的事，尼尔很快意识到。尽管那对于自己而言还不曾发生。他开始想象相关场景，同时仍然紧密地贴在N的身上。拥抱逐渐变成了带有挑逗性质的抚摸，劫后余生总会敦促还能动弹的人变得更为积极大胆。再说了，想要体温尽快恢复最好还是多活动一下。集装箱内的活动空间有限，但他们可以积极利用。

N有心事，尼尔看得出来，也大致知道他在想些什么。这算不上扫兴，反而让接下来会发生的深入接触变得更有必要。尼尔吁出一口气，凑近了去亲了亲男人的耳根。“我之前跟你谈过麦克斯的事吗？”他轻声道，“我是说，在你的时间线里。当然。”

“只谈过一次。”N回答说。

“好吧，那远远不够。”尼尔说，“看样子我们得聊些别的了。”

他进入N的身体时总是平缓的。比他年长的男人时常会紧绷腰背，仿佛在忍受某种长久的、积压成疾的苦痛，但当他问是不是自己做得不好时，男人总是要么直白地给出否定的回答、要么避而不谈。N趴在行军床的边缘，他的胯骨边侧和颈项都还是凉的。尼尔试图用手心和呼出的气流将那几块皮肤尽快烘暖。男人闭着眼，在他的摆弄下哼出过于低沉的鼻音。

说服N是一个漫长而艰难的过程，想要跟上他的脚步也是。事关麦克斯，也不仅仅是关于麦克斯。年轻人青涩的喜爱无法及时换得应有的回报，此时欠下的债会返到日后再还——麦克斯还没能理解个中关键，自然也掌握不好引人注意和令人疲惫的分寸。

“我告诉过你他是个混蛋。”尼尔压低声音说。

“这个嘛，”N回答他，“你是在未来告诉我的。”

“不。”尼尔戳穿了他的托词，“我会一次、一次又一次地重复这件事，不论是在你的过去还是未来。”

N耸了下肩，没再继续说话。尼尔站直了些，抓着他的胯骨上提，让自己的阴茎进得更深。能匀出来的润滑分量不多，保险套也只剩压在战术背包下层的几个，其中一方刚刚死里逃生，这让发生在集装箱里的这桩性事变得急迫又怪异，尽管尼尔觉得节奏还在自己的掌控之中。N甚至连屁股都绷得太紧，尼尔不得不多花些时间去揉捏那两瓣臀肉，免得自己那根活计被夹得动弹不得。

世上还有人比你我更了解“麦克斯米利安”吗？他俯视着眼前的男人，深色的背肌上有缝合口，有陈年的伤疤，未来还会有更多糟糕的东西浮现在上头。你能怎么办呢？尼尔叹了口气。你想逃避命运，或说现实。关于麦克斯和关于你自己的。但这不行。你知道自己无法真正推开他，也不能放任他将自己害死。

他们都沉陷在某种僵局里，性是一种抒发情绪的渠道，逼迫人直面欲望，继而剖开自己的本心。身体上的契合也在时时刻刻提醒他们，该发生的早已发生了。N的指节绞住了薄而旧的床单，他在愈发强硬的撞击下开始呻吟，那股挥之不去的苦闷感仍在，仿佛他不是在叫床而是在呼救。他的确在挣扎，尼尔看得出来。即便用阴茎将他刺穿，用爱抚和亲吻涂抹过他的整身，叫他在强有力的顶干下攀上高峰再而失神，也很难完全拭去那重困住他已久的雾障。但至少他的身体开始发热了，他主动抬高屁股，让尼尔能将胳膊探进他的腰腹与床板之间的空隙，将他搂得更紧，然后再度俯身去吻他的后颈与背上的伤疤。集装箱摇晃了一下，运送他们的列车停靠回出港之后的第一站。尼尔借着这次撞击完成了一次俯冲，他趴在N的身上，嘴唇贴着男人因呼吸急促而轻微起伏着的侧颈。N开始出汗，他尝到了一点儿咸涩的味道。

“你得学着对他苛刻一点，不止是训练。”尼尔低声说，“你得驯化他。”

N抬了下眼皮。“这是你想要的吗？”

“不尽然。”尼尔说，“但你注定要这么做。”

他在外头钝重的碰撞声中继续自己的动作，一次接一次地顶进N的身体，肏开他的肠道，激得他浑身发抖，给他刻下更多有关于自己的记忆，如同进一步深化已然存在的烙印。会融入血肉，会痛，会叫人不得不接受为自身的一部分。他们之间的牵绊大抵如此，真正磨合的过程是漫长而艰涩的。在决计要释放出来的前一秒，尼尔也闭上眼。找到我，他想。剖开那年轻的小怪物的表象，找到我，让我成为我。列车重新开始行驶，他还趴伏在男人的后背上，静静聆听着外头沿着时间轨迹飞速后退时发出的轰鸣，还有近在咫尺的心跳。

他走过闸门，在伦敦中转了一趟，然后回去美国，在东海岸待够了一周，在岸上与岛礁之间来回游荡。一周以后他确定短时间内不会再有人追到自己这边来了，于是他又去了大西洋那头。他在逆熵爆炸中所负的撞击伤与冻伤都好得差不多了，他不再半夜突然因手脚发凉而惊醒，也不再流血。他没有收到新留言，也没有来自尼尔的新讯息。他回到自己位于艾顿的安全屋，在开门之前就知道有人已经在里边了。

麦克斯坐在他的沙发上。衣冠齐整，没有任何受伤的迹象，大多数人都会将其认作一个英俊又聪明、成绩优秀又讨人喜欢的普通学生。N冷静地同他对视了几秒，他便原形毕露，面上浮起纠结与慌乱，像个迄今都没学会与人深交的正确方式的笨孩子。“我很、很抱歉。”他说话时有些结巴。N摇摇头，迈步走向他，但没有在他身边落座。

“噢，麦克斯，”N说，“你才没在感到抱歉。”

他分外柔和地念着男孩的名字。他走到与沙发主体拉开一小段距离的单人座边，从坐垫下方抽出了枪。没有上膛，防止走火，但弹匣是满的。他在男孩的注视下将弹匣拆卸下来，露出里头铜色的子弹外壳。他将里头的子弹一颗颗取出来，只留下最后一枚。然后他将弹匣推回原位，将整把枪都塞进了男孩手里。

“试试。”他平静道，“就现在。”

麦克斯的嘴唇抖动了一下，旋即抻平了、抿作一道硬直的细线。他半晌未动，N就这么抄着胳膊定立在他面前，一步不挪，目光也始终钉在他身上。麦克斯抬眼瞥来，在触到男人的眼神后瑟缩了一下。他的手头终于恢复了行动，推膛和握稳都熟练异常。他流畅地完成了准备工作，手指也搭上扳机，下意识地冲向了前方。上一个萨特十七岁时在做些什么？用铁锹打烂别人的脑袋？他的好儿子也到了同样的年纪，差一线就要触到未来的秘辛，瞒着监护人踩在公序良俗的边界上。麦克斯的眼睛在一瞬间暗沉下去，变得冷静而危险。这个漂亮的小怪物，天赋良好过头，成长的速度比任何人的想象都还要快得多。他稳住手肘，试图将枪转向空处，而N在他真的扣下手指去之前就先一步动了。枪被打落在地，万幸没有走火。年轻人的手腕被牢牢按在坐垫一侧，他吃痛地叫了一声，灰蓝色的眼睛又恢复了惊惶的模样。

“这就是你敢在这个年纪就出去闯荡的本钱吗？”N抬起眉毛。他们挨得很近，他用劲颇多，足够将对方的胳膊按得动弹不得。麦克斯睁大眼瞪着他，向侧边栽倒的身子拧动了一两下，明显是在寻找挣脱和反制的机会。N没给他留下这个机会，直接用另一只手卡住了他的颈窝。“你会上膛，你会瞄准，你真的会打爆别人的脑袋——这样就行了？”

“如果你是想怪我不听你的话——”

“我不在乎这个。”N说，“我从来没有要求你必须跟你父亲的那一套划清界限。”

“但你恨他。”麦克斯嚷道，“你讨厌他那种人，对吗？”

“任何一个心智正常的人都会讨厌自诩为神的疯子。”N说，“你离这个定义还差得远。”

麦克斯仍然没能从他的钳制中挣出去。他垂目凝视了对方数秒，主动松开手并起了身。他其实没有真的去扼住对方的喉管，但麦克斯开始大口喘气，好像是被吓坏了。男人后退回先前放着枪的坐垫边，望着那头乱糟糟的金发。

“但至少有一点你跟他很像。”他缓声说，“你并不认为自己从根本上做错了任何事。如果你遭遇了什么挫败，那也是一时失误。”

“我不是有意要让你卷进那起麻烦的。”麦克斯说。他重新撑起身，单手握着自己的膝头发抖。“我不、不知道你会出现在……”

“你当然是有意的。”N毫不留情地打断了他，“你看，那恰好是最容易引起我注意的方式之一了。”

不止一次了。小萨特出现在父亲的遗产周围，想摸清更多关于时空缝隙的线索。人该怎样对还没发生的危险未卜先知？有人能做到。他不知道那人从何而来，也不知道那人用来保护他的古怪力量是基于何种原理。一切始于好奇，续于偏执与野心。如果没有人及时叫停，迟早会酿成下一个恶果。

麦克斯咬住了下唇。N低头看向那把掉落在地的枪。“你想参与到我的生活中来吗？你想尽早失望？”他眯起眼，“因为这一点都不有趣。这不止是关于混沌，我们是在摸索混沌中的秩序，我们随时可能会为之付出性命。”

男孩没有说话。男人再度迈开脚步，将枪捡回了手里。他让子弹退膛，他将弹匣重新拆卸下来。里头的东西没有经过逆向化，也不会突然反转给谁的身体上留下一道难看的疤。冰冰凉凉，托在指尖的分量也并不沉。但这就够了，他想。不去谈论错综复杂的因果和轨迹，你的父亲也只是简单地因此而死。一命呜呼，坠入大海，甚至没有一场像样的葬礼。如果轨迹再折转一次，情况只会更糟。

“如果你只是想要尝试新鲜事物和冒险，就滚回你的学校或者老家去，别再进入我的安全屋。”他慢慢说，声音变得嘶哑而沉闷，“下次我再在类似的场景中见到你，如果你恰好站在我不需要为之留仁的那一方，我会在你造成更大的危害之前就把这枚子弹打进你的脑袋。”

他想到尼尔。轻松地谈论一切的尼尔，洞悉了现实规律的尼尔，百分之百理解他们正在做的事情的意义的尼尔。同样因一枚子弹而死的尼尔。你会在什么时候、以怎样的形式成为他？你，麦克斯米利安，天真地以为自己能搞定一切，却甚至不知道我们早已身处风暴之中。也许你本就不该成为那个人，这对于我们两人而言都是件好事。

男人把最后一枚子弹也丢到坐垫上，然后是空了的枪管与弹匣。它们与先前被他拆出的弹头撞击在一起，叮、叮、呯。他恢复作两手空空，他拖着脚转了身，打算就这样自行上楼去。然后他听见一声细小的、裹着哽咽的恳求，像一道丝线绕住了他的足踝，稍稍狠心些就能将其扯断，但也确实多绊住了一会儿他的脚步。

“……别让我走。”麦克斯说。

N回过头。有一瞬间他以为自己看见了尼尔，确实会被他的话语所击伤，却胆怯得连回以同等程度的恶意都不敢。只是麦克斯更加年轻也更天真，也因此而更为一厢情愿。你看，他的耳边响起尼尔的声音，这就是驯化的意义所在——那种懵懂的、纯粹的喜爱本身即是约束，一点点回应都可以成为诱饵，是长鞭也是甜蜜的糖果。你看，他一直都很害怕真的会被你抛下。

男人就在那一瞬间忽然被击溃了，仿佛一道防线从磐固如石到冰消雪融也并不需要太久。他后退了一步，又是一步，指尖刺痛了掌心，全靠着多年积攒下来的职业素养才没有真正失态。他开口时耳边隆隆回响着倒行的列车，直升机的旋翼，自高空速降时呼啸而过的风。有将一日他们会回到原点，他始终知道。他总归是要去面对。

“那取决于你以后的表现。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

麦克斯就站在面前，只穿着紧身背心和短裤。他们相隔大概半米远，年轻人呼吸平缓，眼神沉着，膝盖微弯，做好了进攻或防下进攻的准备。对于一个在学校没参加任何运动类社团的物理系学生而言，麦克斯的体格已经相当结实了。他仍然很瘦，但手臂上已经隐约有了些暗藏着爆发力的线条。他的小腿肌肉绷紧了，他的足跟蹬地，猛一下前冲，袭向了年长的男人。没有事前预告，没有倒数计时，这是练习中的某种约定俗成。在真正需要应敌的时候，不会有时间留给你调整状态，任何新人都需要谨记这点——所以只管找出对方的破绽，然后抢个先手。尽管先手不等于能赢。

N抓住了他的小臂，扫掉了他的另一条胳膊。麦克斯反应很快，手背直接扫回，抓在了男人的手肘边，同时试图去扫他的脚。N没去理会他的下盘动作，一把推在了男孩的额头上，同时抓着他的胳膊用力一拉。麦克斯短促地笑了一声，在男人迈步前主动进了一步。他绕到了N的身后，试图用一个擒抱动作压制住他的导师。然而他贴近得太慢，男人很容易地用手臂向后挥摆将他逼退了，毕竟脑袋直接挨那么一下可不有趣。

他们在这样的互相试探中过招了几个回合。N故意露出过一些可供攻击的角度，而麦克斯也如他所望地找准时机贴近他，用上了所有他传授过的技巧。脑袋过低时从颈下锁喉，斜角进攻时快速换位改变方向，他甚至的确被麦克斯摔在地上一两次，但他的力气更大，只要没被攻击到要害就能及时弹起来、将搏击拉回原先的平衡态势中。“再来。”他对着被自己反扭在地上的男孩说。麦克斯去踢他的脚踝，他向后小跳，在男孩起身的当口就先一步抓住对方的上臂，从后方以脸贴背，旋即自行将重心沉向地面，将被他擒住的人摔在了他的怀里。

麦克斯的后臀撞在他的胯骨上，他们的身体再度贴在一起。在两人一同跌在地垫上之后，N只停顿了一瞬，便使力将男孩侧摔到一旁。他搂着麦克斯的腰，预备跨上一条腿去锁住对方剩余的反击可能性，然而那男孩哼了一声，及时对着他来了一个膝顶，在他挪位闪身时重重擦过他的腰际。

他们同时止住了动作。麦克斯脸上泛红，气喘吁吁，男人按着他的一侧肩膀，目光下移了些，面部肌肉禁不住抽搐了一下。由于最后关头的拧身膝击，麦克斯正张着两条腿，顺势锁着了对手的腰。放在搏击场上，这种定格动作也不算罕见，然而N看见自己的裤裆处很精神地支起来了一块鼓包。他把这归咎于某种挥之不去的身体记忆。

麦克斯对着他眯起眼。“我以为你在这方面会更加专业一点。”

“我并不总是这样。”N板着脸回答。麦克斯嘴角一扯，看上去更愉快了几分。

“噢。”男孩一脸了然地点点头，“所以你确实会对着我起反应。”

这让人很难回话。N皱了下鼻子，决定放弃在这方面跟他对嘴，将当日的教学继续下去。“技巧不错。”他评价道，“你很会利用自身的优势。反应速度，灵活度，活动关节卸力，这是你的长处。可惜在面对力量压制时还差点火候。”

“我也没指望能很快赢过你。”麦克斯嘟囔道，似乎对他的平淡反应有些失望。

“第一，你最好以此为目标。”N说，“第二，至少在寻求刺激这方面，在你面前我自愧不如。”

“定义一下‘刺激’？”

“极限运动。”N眨了下眼，“比如说为了逃出一栋守备森严的高楼而选择从顶上往下蹦极。”

“听上去很有意思。”麦克斯登时两眼放光。N叹了口气，年轻人趁着这当口忽然腰腿发力，将他的上半身向上一顶。在他们的身体之间多出几分空隙来之后，麦克斯以一种匪夷所思的方式——腰腿接近于侧并，几乎是柔软地叠着了半身——从他的身躯下方滑了出去。N一个恍惚，年轻人就再度抓住他的胳膊，试图将他扭回地面。“也有可行性。”麦克斯笑嘻嘻地补充道。N翻了下眼睑，在对方真的使上力之前就躬下身去，主动将手臂后伸，捏住了他的脚腕，使劲一拉令其失去了平衡。

“第三，你，”N组织了一下语言，“呃，身体韧性的确挺好的。”

“在近身缠斗中更容易挣脱出去？”麦克斯问。他结结实实地摔了一下，大概是屁股肉太薄，正在不加掩饰地龇牙咧嘴。N用手肘压着他的膝盖，盯着他两条分岔开来的小腿。

“嗯。”N说，“实际操作起来能完成不少高难度姿势。在各种地方都是。”

麦克斯没吱声。N抬起头，发现他的脸忽然间涨红得更厉害了。这种调侃对于未成年人而言或许有蓄意性骚扰之嫌，然而麦克斯并没就此骂回来，反倒突然间老实了不少。他垂下眼睛，嘴唇微微张合了两下，似乎在思索该如何回应才能伺机得寸进尺——N没给他留下这个机会。男人移开手肘，撑地站起，随后稍微弯下腰，坦然地将手递给了难得看上去收敛了几分的年轻人。

“行了。今天就到此为止了。”N说，“你的进步速度很快。”

麦克斯抓住了他的手，借力站起身时稍微撅着了嘴。在站稳并松手之前，他小心地、飞快地捏了一下N的手指。“下周四你有空吗？”麦克斯问。

“我以为你正在忙你的实验报告。”N说。

“我可以少睡一会儿然后提前做完。”麦克斯说，“帆船俱乐部在那天开放试驾，也许你能来跟我做个伴儿。”

他的眼睛里满是期待。他在努力保持平静，但声音里还是带着些抹不去的雀跃。这种表现让N感到熟悉之余有些怀念。“为什么不试试邀请你妈妈呢？”但他还是摇了摇头，拒绝了年轻人青涩得略显笨拙的邀约，“就算是在大学里，也不是所有人都会在这种场合下把父母放到可选项之外。”

麦克斯登时变沮丧了不少。“我以为我们的关系已经有所改善了。”他咕哝道。

这倒不是他的错觉。近来他们的关系不像之前那样紧绷了，他独自跑出去涉险的次数也明显减少，即使硬要跑出去也会乖乖地跟N提前打个报告——虽然他每次都不等到获得许可就擅自行动了。至于他的导师，逐渐放弃了继续逃避现实，甚至有心情自暴自弃地跟他开两句涉及亲密关系这方面的玩笑。然而当他眨巴着眼睛主动凑上前来时，N还是下意识地避开了目光。“我想你还没准备好。”N说。

“没准备好的人明明是你。”麦克斯指出。

“下周四我八成在里加。”N接着说。他用余光瞥见那年轻人立即露出了跃跃欲试的神情。“不，没门儿。”

“我可以当后勤。”麦克斯没死心。

“这次不需要后勤。”N回绝道，“再说了，划船肯定比跑去闯入私人住宅还得视情况干掉一两个人要好玩得多。”

麦克斯哼了一声。然而鉴于对这句话进行反驳约等于反社会发言，他还是被闷了回去。他用鞋尖踢了踢减震地垫，情绪明显低落了不少。而一旁的N恼火地发现近来自己对他心软的次数飞速增多了。

“等下次见面时我可以告诉你大致发生了什么。”N松口道。

“告诉我摩尔曼斯克发生了什么。”麦克斯抬起头，眼神专注而认真，“如果我犯错了，你得告诉我错在哪儿了。”

“这很难解释。”

“如果你差点为此丧命，我想知道你可能因什么而死。”

男人被这句话和这份诚恳给刺了一下。他垮下肩膀，深呼吸了一次。麦克斯不知何时挪近了脚步，也许太近了，几乎要重新贴到他的身上。这年轻人已经比他要高，他得将眼睛也抬高一些才能让自己的态度显得更坚决。“你还没被正式招募，小子。”他说，“这对你来说算是机密信息。”

他将他的小客人送到门口时，留意到通往地下室的门开了一道缝。麦克斯也注意到了，盯着门缝看了足有十秒钟，表情变得颇为复杂。有那么一小会儿，他看上去很想不管不顾地改换脚步的朝向，冲往那道门，把藏在里边的秘密给翻找出来。N甚至都做好了拦下他的准备，但在气氛紧绷而微妙的数秒钟过后，麦克斯扭过头去，还是向着正门口走了。

N在窗口确认他离开之后才折回那扇虚掩着的门前。他走下台阶，在拐往书房的路途中推开另一道暗门，爬下贴墙的钢梯。真正的地下室已经开了灯，立柜方格里的酒被取了一瓶。桌上有个高脚杯，旁边摆着一把贝雷塔。尼尔坐在圆凳上，叠着腿，一侧脚踝跷在空中，在膝上翻着纸质档案的架势优雅而自得。N的脚步停在他身前，他才不慌不忙地抬起头。“今天的训练结束了？”他微笑道，“我这有一道口信，是从十四小时以后带来给你的。”

N没有直接回答他，而是从他膝上抽走了文件夹，随手扔在桌角。下一秒他直接弯腰咬上了那对薄而漂亮的嘴唇，尼尔的眼睛睁大了，呆滞片刻后温和地启开齿关，送上了自己的舌头。他半拖半抱地把尼尔从座位上拽起来，推着人一路向后退到地下室的另一侧。在武器架的旁边有张硬板床，万一上边被闯入了只能暂时窝藏在下层，好歹能稍微睡得舒服一点。这会儿上边没人，但这就是最近的最适合的地方。他把尼尔摔到薄薄的床垫上，牢固地按着对方的肩膀。尼尔从他的亲吻中重获呼吸自由后很是喘了几口气，神情间颇有几分困惑。

“十四小时？”N开始解他的衣领，“那还来得及。这边最多浪费一小时。”

尼尔长吁了一声，主动从腰际开始向上解扣，免得衣服被扯坏。N开始亲他的脖子时，他的一只手轻轻地抱住了男人的背，另一只手去摸对方的裤腰——那底下还硬着。“麦克斯惹到你了？”尼尔用一种柔软而低哑的声音叹息道，“为什么遭殃的是我的屁股？”

“从逻辑上来说，”男人将手掌插进了他的裤腰，“他只是把债放到了以后再还。”

半小时后尼尔懒洋洋地趴在他的胸口上，用大腿蹭着他湿漉漉的阴茎。这从未来而来的年轻人显得快乐而满足，且丝毫不担忧，看样子半天以后的那起任务在他们能够轻松搞定的范畴内。N用指尖抠着他的股缝，刚被捅开过的穴口还很柔软。尼尔咕哝了一小声，将一条腿迈到了男人的腿间。

“里加怎么样？”N问他。

“挺顺利，不劳担心。”尼尔说，“我们甚至能抽出空来做点别的。”

他的语气轻软，显得漂移不定。N敏锐地盯着了他的眼睛。“除此以外还有什么要预告的吗？”

“有。呃。”尼尔说，“不是什么重要的事。”

他撑起身，跨坐到N的腿上，从枕边摸来了第二个套，撕开包装的动作不太利索，表情也有些心不在焉。他用一只手捉住男人的性器，熟练地用指腹爱抚它的根部与顶部，让它在他的指节缠绕中轻轻跳动。他不主动解释，N便只是等着。在那根阴茎重新变得足够精神后，尼尔将那圈薄膜从顶端推展下去。他没有立即骑坐上去，而是将它跟自己的性器拢在一起，缓缓搓动起来。

“里加之后我们会隔一段时间碰不上面，只能通过留言来交流。”他的动作足够舒缓，以至于他还能不带颤音地正常吐词，“再往后数一次——对于我来说是往前——就是麦克斯年满十八岁之后的事了。”

“喔。”N闷声应道。尼尔专门提到这个时间点，这令他心中警铃大作。尼尔冲着他咧嘴笑，大概是被他的古怪表情给逗乐了。

“别太担心。”尼尔说，“你大可以去参加他的生日宴会，那天不会发生什么意外。”

他的眼神有些闪烁。N皱了下眉，两手都伸出去握住他的胯骨，把他往前拽了一拽。“你老实交代。”

“呃。”尼尔噎了一下。N的阴茎抵着了他的大腿根，他低头摆弄它，耳根有些红。“好吧，就是，大概还要往后数两周。在两周后的星期六晚上，是的。这个我记得。”

他在紧张。N不太记得有多久没从他身上见到这样青涩的反应了。尼尔咽了口唾沫，他的嘴唇在情事间泛红，他的眼神游移了一下，投向了空处。

“在坎伯韦尔那间安全屋。”他低声说，“地下室。地毯上。他喝了酒。”

“他吐了吗？”N问道。

“没有。”尼尔迅速回答，“但泼了一点在身上。你说要带他去洗澡，然后他就把你的裤子给扒掉了。”

地下室的空间内登时陷入了一种诡异的静默。N说不出话，虽然他知道这迟早要发生，但在这种直白的预告下，他的大脑还是有些晕乎。尼尔眨了眨眼，甚至有点儿可怜巴巴的，忽然间显得比一直以来都在有关于麦克斯的问题上万般纠结的男人还要苦闷几分。

“老实说我当时的表现有点丢脸因为……”

他的声音更低了。他回眼瞥了一下翘立在他腿根边的那根东西，用目光比划了一下它的尺寸。他连人称都用岔了一次，看得出是真的有够心神不宁。N依然有些说不出话，努力绷着脸才不至于更加失态。

“……算了。”尼尔说。他深呼吸了一次，重新跟男人对上眼，脸上还泛着异样的潮红。“总之事情就那样发生了。麦克斯自己带了套过去，因为事前不知道正确尺寸所以还多买了几盒。”他的语速愈来愈快，好像只要把字词咬得叫人听不太清就能免去更多尴尬。N差不多受够了，他的手掌下移，按在尼尔的腿根处掐了一把。尼尔暂停下来，嘴唇抿紧又放松，下唇边有一小圈浅浅的牙印。“你还要继续听吗？”

“不用了。”N干巴巴地回答，“剩下的可以留作惊喜，我猜。”

之后他不再继续说废话了，尼尔也是。年轻人好好地用两腿盘上了他的腰，扶着他的性器按入股穴，在颠动和冲撞间急促喘息，头颈后仰时露出滑动的喉结。人没法逃脱那一部分命中注定之事，对吗？好比说总要有一个开端，也许两个，让他们之间的关系得到根本性的转变。现在他知道另一个开端就要来了，就在不久之后，由亲历者本人向他进行了最终的预告。于大局来说无足轻重，于他本人来说非同小可。

尼尔半阖着眼，在承受了一次深顶后身体开始发颤。他显得更加、更加年轻了，连喜悦和羞涩都无法在特定的人面前多藏住半分。经历过拧转的轨迹开始叠合了，男人知道自己正在目睹这一切的发生——既然注定无法逃避，也只得接受了。


	10. Chapter 10

深呼吸。暂停一下。检查一下领带，然后是袖扣和腕表。好。现在可以进门了。请柬没问题，宴会已经开始，但也没有迟到太久。凯特在香槟塔边，穿着修身的米白色礼服裙，鱼尾摆扫落在地毯上。跟她交谈的人都操持着英国本地口音，有几张面孔是军情六处的，还有些大概是跟她的家庭背景差不多阶层的上流人士。她漫不经心地应付着他们，隔段时间就将目光扫回到当日真正的主角身上。是的，不论在别处如何，不论已经自称为N好些年头的男人是否把控着全局，至少这场晚宴的主人公只有麦克斯米利安一个。换上了正装，打理过头发，浅灰色的外衣衬得他的身形更修长了几分。他与尼尔的相似度已经高到足以将认识后者的人在一瞥之内刺痛。他转动着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，端着酒杯巧妙地绕开了几位已经向他问候过的年轻女士。他的身影有片刻消失在了人群之中，又忽然折了出来，笔直地迈来了步子。

用不着慌张，N告诫自己。尼尔承诺过这天不会发生什么意外。他调整出一个不太假的假笑，安安分分地站在靠近角落的空处，就连负责运送餐点和酒水的侍者也经常会遗漏掉这边。即使用不着完全回避，他也用不着在社交场合表现得太出挑。麦克斯过来了，除了凯特的目光还黏在他的背后，别人都暂时放过了他、就近三三两两地搭队寒暄起来。

“你竟然真的来了。”麦克斯轻声说着，扬起了一侧眉毛。

“我收到了请柬。”N回答道。生日宴的主角扁了下嘴，又扯开了一小抹笑。

“我以为你不会喜欢这种需要抛头露面的场合。”

“我的长相并不出名。”N说，“让他们尽管查吧，反正也查不到多少东西。除非有人愿意一路深挖回过去。”

他意有所指，但此时的麦克斯大概还听不出他全部的言下之意。正式迈过十八岁门槛的年轻人似懂非懂地瞧着他，嘟囔了一句大概是“还是这么喜欢装神秘”之类的话。N耸了下肩，眼见着麦克斯从端在手头的浅口高脚杯里抿了点香槟。他的嘴唇被润红了，他的眼睛里亮着一点儿难以掩饰的雀跃。“喝一杯吗？”然后他问。

“不了，谢谢。”N抬起一面手掌。

“来吧，今晚你又不需要保持在工作状态。”麦克斯说，“别太扫兴。”

他踏前了一步。N原以为他要招手叫侍者，但他没那么做。他又踏前了一步，已经快侧挨着墙面了，而N就在他与墙面的夹角之间。男人本能地想要后退，又被理智劝服下来：被这么一个年轻的小家伙逼退步也太不像样了，何况麦克斯根本不是在发动攻击。不，或许也算是攻击，但那是另一种意味上的。他们靠得太近了，足尖都错开来让足弓抵到了一起，躯干部分还没贴上，但也快要贴上了。高脚杯的杯口压在了他的嘴唇上，触到的部分有些湿润。金黄色的酒液向着他这边倾斜过来。他不想因酒液泼洒而弄脏衣服，被迫张嘴咽下了一口。麦克斯的眼睛在笑，带着一丝快乐的满意。

他没有得寸进尺，在N尝过杯中的酒之后就退开了脚步。酒里没有异味，看样子没人在这儿动手脚。N舒了口气，猛然察觉到一道目光正凌厉地向他剜来。方才的事情在距离偏远视角受限的情况下看起来是怎样的？他咽了口唾沫，而麦克斯不紧不慢地转过身去，从容地抬起手来，隔着半个大厅跟他的好妈妈打了个招呼。“凯特还邀我在这边结束之后跟你们一起去游艇上呢。”N苦笑道，“你真不怕她推我下去喂鱼。”

“别太担心。”麦克斯说着，又抿了口香槟，“她已经管不到我了，当然也不该在我想要跟谁调情的时候横加干涉。再说了，即使她真的情绪失控，你也有本事游回岸上。”

当晚确实没发生比这一出更为出格的事。晚宴持续到十点半，麦克斯和凯特都找地方换掉了正装，然后拐着至少丢下了外套和领带的N上了船。没有候在海湾的豪华游轮，只有自快艇两侧划开的涛浪。N压根没喝比那一小口香槟更多的酒，他安全地坐在驾驶位上，而来自某位女士的目光令他始终如芒在背。不管怎么说，凯特没有真的把他推下去。从首次相识至今，他们仍然维持着半真不假的良好关系——尽管它已经摇摇欲坠了，但现在还不是打破平衡的时候。

尼尔依然维持着说真话只说一半的坏习惯，N察觉到了这点。

比如声称生日宴当天不会出什么意外，但其实也只是没出大的意外，那点儿小插曲已经足够给他的心脏施压了。为此他对尼尔所说的“两周后”的真实情况留下了几分怀疑，恐怕当天的情况并不是那么简单。他也设想过如果那天干脆出趟远门回避掉跟麦克斯见面的机会、是否能让后续的展开有所不同。大至整体行动规划，小至他们两人的关系转变，也许都会因为这么一个变量而受到影响。周二到周四他追着一个暴露的前萨特派系援助方势力成员从墨西哥湾一路跑回马恩岛，周五他被军情六处的接头人叫回伦敦，得知他周六下午得跑一趟金丝雀码头，从一位富商手里截下来一道密信。当晚伦敦突然迎来了一场雷暴，航班全数改期，出城的公路也堵得一塌糊涂。前中情局外勤探员摸了摸鼻子，深刻地认识到了什么叫操蛋的命运。

他回到坎伯韦尔，换掉了被雨水打湿的衣服，稍作犹豫后还是去洗了个热水澡。他出浴室的时候意识到通往地下室的门已经开了。他没听见敲门声，他没把这扇门的备用钥匙给过别人。门锁边有划痕。小混蛋，他暗自咕哝了一声。这边的构造和艾顿的那间安全屋稍有些不同，没有用于掩饰的书房，酒柜就直接摆在活动地板上方的隔层。访客取走了一瓶伏特加，通往更下层的入口直接开敞着。男人顺着勾索滑了下去，在昏暗灯光下瞥见了一个坐在高脚凳上的修长人影。

他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。人的视觉会在光影朦胧处受到欺骗，时间所带来的跨度会被轻易模糊了去。来人坐在吧凳上自顾自地尝着调过的酒，金发没有梳得太过齐整，细条纹衬衫的领口和袖口都松散开来。他看上去几乎就是尼尔了，不打招呼便摸进门来的方式，悠闲随意地取用屋子里的东西的做派，以及他的衣着打扮风格。他在屋主站定了整整半分钟后才不紧不慢地滑下座位，将浮冰的酒杯留在了吧台一侧。及至他挨得更近了，N才终于能看清他绷在唇角的一小抹紧张。他的发梢看上去有些泛潮，他的裤脚周围沾湿了一圈，这大概就是外头那场暴雨对他造成的全部影响了。

“让我们重新认识一下。”年轻人说着，主动伸过手来，“麦克斯米利安·巴顿。”

“‘巴顿’。”N交过手掌去，同时干巴巴地重复了一次。麦克斯笑了，旋即故作无辜地蹙起眉心：

“你不会更喜欢‘萨特’吧？”

当然不。所有与他关系尚可且还活着的人都不会选择“萨特”。凯瑟琳允许她的小儿子保留父姓的唯一理由恐怕就是由她代管的那部分东西，而这份等候在他年至十八时已经满期。麦克斯后退着回到吧台边，反手从台上抽来一个档案袋。他把它隔空抛进了屋主的怀里，N抓住它的边角，皱着眉将它启封了。三处秘密基地，十二起事件精确到时刻的记录，一份资产证明。男人在清点完内容物之后沉默良久，重新抬起头之后多了几分慎重。

“如你所知，我已经继承了萨特的遗产。”麦克斯轻快地说，“现在它们已经尽在掌握中，随时准备好为我所用了。”

“你的十八岁生日才刚过去两周。”N指出。

“噢，这并不需要太久。”麦克斯回答道。

他拿起酒杯。液面下降的速度很快，冰块已经碰到了杯底。随后麦克斯将那杯子推回原位，不知是因为酒还是别的，他的面颊已经开始泛红。他的眼神倒还很是明澈，吐字也足够清晰：“我想你需要资金方面的援助。”

“我的确需要。”N谨慎地答道。现前的信条组织还在发展壮大中，虽然没那么捉襟见肘，但也很难再进一步。他感到胃里有些发沉，他知道自己又一次站在了某个至关重要的岔路口上——见鬼的是他其实没有选择权。麦克斯弯起嘴角，手指一抬比向了自己。

“那就拉我入伙。”

“条件是什么？”

“我要做你的搭档。”麦克斯说。

他另一只手还握着酒杯，他的指尖在杯壁上扣紧了。他神情镇定，口吻平静，就像是在抛出一个已经酝酿过千百次的念头——不是恳请，而是要求。他在末尾处咬字略重一些，于是N听出了他的强调之意。他所寻求的当然不止是工作方面的配合，他想要的远比那更多。

情人或伴侣，他们之前谈论过这个。现在他不是只有十六岁了，他明白了交涉比无理取闹更容易将人逼进死角。有那么一瞬N感到了来自命运本身的嘲弄，安德烈·萨特死在信条规划的行动中，他留下的遗产竟然还要以这种方式流转进他们的手里。八年过去了，男人始终没有忘记自己是如何被卷入这一切的，如今甚至禁不住要为此放声大笑、以取代被他埋没的过往的苦痛。倘若他是那种容易被仇恨冲昏头脑的人，就该立即给出肯定的应答，完成一次迟来多年的报复。然而他定定地望着眼前的年轻人，内心还残留着一小份希冀，想要在这深不见底的漩涡将其卷入之前最后阻拦一次。

“我的工作性质决定了我不可能只拥有一个搭档。”N说。

“我知道。”麦克斯说。他垂下眼睛，嘴唇抖动了一次、两次，右手叠回到身前，将酒杯凑回了颌骨边。“……我早就知道了。”

而后他稍微仰起头，大抵是想将剩余的酒给喝完。他的手指一下没握稳，不知是有心还是无意——他的面颊红得更厉害了。若不是N知道他的实际酒量绝对不小，他看上去倒很像是在烂醉的边缘徘徊，但其实他连一个小酒嗝都没打。酒杯连着里头的冰块一起落了下去，在他的胯骨边弹了一下，摔在柔软的地毯上，浸出一小块湿迹。他的衬衫也湿了几块，他踉跄了一下，后腰撞在了吧凳边缘。N抓住他的手臂，他没有挣扎。“我这有你的备用衣物。”N说，“时间不早了。去洗个澡，然后把衣服换掉。”

周六晚，地下室，地毯上。他喝了酒。前边的交涉太过惊人，以至于已经收到过预告的男人在此时才又一次缓慢地反应过来，后边的这部分正如尼尔所说。再然后是什么？酒泼在身上，带他去洗澡。麦克斯歪着脑袋，眼神柔软得甚至有些危险了。

“事实上我，”他低声说，“是准备好了才过来的。”

只需要一步加半步。撞入一个怀抱，身体紧贴在一起，牢固地攀住躯干。这次没有酒杯的阻隔了。年轻人的嘴唇上浮着一点儿香味与苦味，是伏特加汤力。他的个头已经很高，向人索吻并不困难。他的手臂环在男人的腰间，指尖绷紧，略微打颤。他的一条腿挤进了男人的双膝之间，用腿面轻轻摩擦着裤裆。事情进展到这一步，他便显得没那么从容了。N在他将嘴唇挪开一点儿之后用力抽了口气，总算恢复了顺畅说话的能力。

“麦克斯。”N叫他。年轻人没有应声，他松开了手臂，开始拉扯男人的裤腰。酒精使得他的体温比平时要高，那鲜活的热力从他的薄衬衣底下散射出来，很容易叫人头晕目眩。N试图去抓他的手，竟一下没抓严实。“麦克斯，你不该……”

不该什么？这事儿注定要发生。即使是话总是只说一半的尼尔也不会在这种地方撒谎。

麦克斯得手了。他低下头，对着滑下去的裤链喘了口气，手指往男人的底裤里探。人会这样容易地因为一个莽撞的吻就勃起吗？N很想否认，但他胯下那玩意儿确实比他预想中的更精神一些。麦克斯抓住了它，将它从他的底裤里拨了出来。然后麦克斯的动作定格了一瞬，他眨了眨眼，在深呼吸一次之后又眨了眨。他贴着男人的腿蹲下身去，把脸凑到那根正在被唤醒的性器前边。他又僵住了，这回足足有半分钟。N甚至都替他感到了一丝尴尬。

“……噢，天哪。”

麦克斯微弱地呻吟了一声。他试着用手指缠住它的前端，只握住小半根。他仰起脸，用表情传达了“我做过心理准备了但好像还不够充分”的意思。N咳嗽了一声，按住了他的肩膀。“你要知道，你不是非得做这个。”

“但是我想做。”麦克斯用一种相当飘忽的声音说。他皱着眉头犹豫了一会儿，还是脖子一梗硬下心来。“等一下，我带了套。”

其实我这有，N很想说。虽然一年到头来能用上的次数有限，但也不是完全没库存。不过他不忍继续打击这年轻人的积极性，于是他转身斜靠在吧台上，等着挪到一旁从提包里掏掏摸摸的麦克斯回到他面前。尼尔说什么来着？事前不知道尺寸。看样子他的个人隐私保护在裤裆内容这方面做得还不错。

麦克斯从包里拿出了整整三盒套，一番纠结后又塞回去了两盒。他拿着最大号的一盒和瓶装润滑回到他的导师面前，他给保险套拆了封，撕出一个小包装。那些漂亮的手指明明灵巧得足够摸开任何一道锁，但他的动作突然就变得不太利索了。他跪到地上，费了些劲才给那根粗长程度足以把他吓到的阴茎套上薄膜。他用手指捉着它的根部和中部，将它的顶端固定在一个合适的高度。他的身体前倾，膝盖头碰到了男人的鞋尖。他的耳根红得厉害，紧张得像是马上就要整个人都原地蒸发掉一样。

你看，你不能指望初学者在头一次上手时就做得很好。就算麦克斯能依靠自慰来锻炼手活儿，用嘴就又是另一回事了——显然他先前没有在吃棒状食物的时候想象着男人的阴茎这么练习过。该说是家教还不错呢，还是萨特的血统也没让他野到那方面去呢。N边努力绷着腰腿边胡思乱想。麦克斯的嘴唇柔软地包着他的龟头，但再往里塞就会被牙磕到。就算再怎么小心翼翼，在熟悉吞咽的方式之前也会被一根过粗的东西弄得连喘带咳。在能把他按在床沿带给他一次完美的深喉之前，尼尔又是经过了多少次练习呢？男人垂眼看着跪在自己脚边的漂亮男孩，不确定自己更想叹口气还是被这笨拙的尝试逗笑。他还是控制了一下情绪，以免不合适的反应给对方造成太大的打击。在这年轻人第三次用嘴包住前半根阴茎的尝试以失败告终之后，N伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。

“麦克斯。”N低声叫他，“好了，够了，麦克斯。”

年轻人在顿了一顿之后才抬起头，神情间半是忿忿不平半是委屈。“你知道在这种情况下对我喊停可以给我造成五年以上的心理阴影吧？”

“我又没打算把你赶走。”N说。他微微躬身，抓住了麦克斯的肩膀，用力往上提了一下。“好了，小菜鸟，即使你跟我学了这么长时间也不意味着你能学得面面俱到。”他这么说，“接下来交给我。”

麦克斯被他从地面上拽了起来，一时间还有些神情恍惚。N这才真的叹了口气，他认真反省了一下自己前几年的态度是不是太冷淡了，然后放弃了继续自省。别想太多，思考得越多越容易因为各式各样的理由陷入自责，不是针对过去就是针对未来。他泄了气，抬手搭上了麦克斯的脖子，用颇具情色意味的手法从一侧平捋至另一侧。他的拇指和食指向两边分展开，当中柔软过渡的部分抵上了年轻人的喉结。麦克斯咽了口唾沫，仿佛终于缓慢地领会到了他的意思。

“把衣服脱了。”N低声说，“我会将你想要的全都给你。”

他大概是头一次看见麦克斯的裸体。和尼尔相比，这年轻人的躯干部分还很光滑，见不着多少在危险场合摸爬滚打弄出来的伤——四肢上倒是已经多少有了一些，这部分他在搏击练习时就见过。有一部分就源自于训练本身，有一部分是这小子自个儿跑出去瞎闯荡时惹来的祸端。但现在的麦克斯表现得很听话，他一件一件地剥掉了蔽体的衣物，他赤裸着跪倒在地面上。“你想怎么做？”他提问时的声音低哑而柔和。N绕到他身后，拍拍他的肩胛骨示意他趴下去。地毯还算软和，跪在这儿也不至于蹭伤膝盖。年轻人被引导着匍匐下身子，屈起腿脚，抬高腰臀。他还是太瘦了一些，就算体表绷着一层薄而结实的肌肉，身体曲线也算不得迷人。然而这说不上是缺陷，对于N来说不是。男人拧开了他带来的润滑剂，将油液均匀地抹在他的肛门周围。那一带很干净，甚至本就有些湿润。麦克斯说他是准备好了才来的，看样子他的准备工作做得相当彻底。

“你自己灌过肠？”N边抠弄他的肛门边问他，“你也不怕弄出什么意外？”麦克斯嘴里发出一小阵呜咽，N也就没继续逼问下去。他把手指塞进了麦克斯的屁股，起先只是一根，括约肌紧密地圈在他的指节周围。他没有迟疑太久，熟练地继续往里探，教这年轻人熟悉了一下刺激前列腺的感受。麦克斯的腰向前弹，很快就大口喘息起来。N继续用手指戳弄他的肠道内部，同时一点一点将入口处抠得更开。这具身体目前还相当青涩，但对于跟时间逆行纠缠多年的男人而言，其实已经说不上还有什么秘密了。虽然获取快感的方式也有一部分要靠后天习得，但想在敏感带这类不会变的地方多动点手脚还是挺容易的。就比如说，在用一侧手指鼓捣他的股穴的同时用另一侧去捞到他的脖子下方，展开手掌去按揉喉咙下端，不消太过轻柔但也别真的扼住。

麦克斯的肩膀开始抖动，他顺从而迷迷糊糊地将屁股撅得更高，随着更多手指的加入而逐渐习得了配合的技巧。他的括约肌一下一下地收缩着，紧紧绞在并拢的指节周围。N给被抠开的小洞周围多加了些润滑，用指尖将一部分油液推进了肠道内部。麦克斯哼了几声，小声问他还需要这样弄多久。耐心些，男人回答。你也不必急着在这样的场合把自己弄伤。

他坚持在扩张充分之后才开始做下一步。他总算肯握着自己的阴茎抵进年轻人股沟时，那玩意儿已经硬得有些发疼了。他让它在麦克斯的股缝里滑动了几下，好让对方熟悉它的轮廓与分量。他掐住麦克斯并不厚实的臀肉，不紧不慢地揉捏了几下。“你的承受能力锻炼得怎么样了？”他问。

“还凑合。”麦克斯闷声回答，“我不确定。”

“很好。”N点了下头，“你可以试试看能不能忍住别哭。”

他把自己的阴茎按进了那个已经足够湿的小洞里。很紧。不是没准备到位的错，是麦克斯太紧张了。年轻人面朝下趴着，前额抵着手背，几乎在那根东西撞进肠道的一瞬间就整身僵住了，紧接着便开始呜咽着发抖。人总会对未知的事物感到害怕，也不是每个人都能在第一次肛交中就熟练地获得快感。所以当麦克斯开始抽鼻子的时候，N其实一点儿都不感到意外。他在刚进去时友善地缓了一缓，但没给对方留下多少喘息余地，就握着他的胯骨拖拽耸动起来。他甚至还没顶得太深，麦克斯已经被肏得一下一下地迸出尖叫。“对、对不起，”他边哭边试图道歉，“我在努力——呜……！”

他被陡然加深的攻势弄得噎住了片刻，似乎险些背过气去。N停顿下来，抚摸起了他的后背，从上至下一路顺捋至尾椎。“我又不会在这种时候给你打考核分。”N低声道，“放松点，好孩子。麦克斯。我也没有不近人情到在跟人做爱的时候还一直挑挑拣拣的。”

麦克斯哽咽着点了点头。他的金发很快就被汗湿了，变得颜色更深，贴着耳鬓和后颈，应当还有一部分黏在前额。N轻轻揉按着他的腰窝，待到他再度放松了些，才继续抵在他的身体里抽插碾磨。N没有做得太过激，他知道自己得从头开始教导。他着重去蹭对方的前列腺，叫首次体验这个的年轻人边打抖边下意识地迎合起了他的进攻。很好。你本来就喜欢这样，对吗？N盯着他屈折的颈项想。挑战新鲜事物，把自己抛到危险的边缘，然后尝试去征服所有的不确定因素。现在也是一样。你很快就会恢复成平时的那个小混蛋，开始自然地享受这一切——包括恐惧和疼痛。我就在这里，我正看着你。只因为这样你就不会真正感到害怕。

还是太年轻了，不知道前方还有多少意外与注定的糟烂事。男人一边暗叹着，一边将那一小股微弱的苦闷咽回腹中。他继续耐心地、用力地肏着他的搭档，麦克斯的腿根一直在打颤，但他的呻吟声里逐渐少去了凄厉的成分、开始变得顺畅而放荡了。当然了，他还是没能止住哭，只是也没再哭得那样惨。他的臀部逐渐被压低，这让他自己的阴茎被压得贴上了地毯，在柔软的织料上蹭动了好几个来回。

麦克斯转了转脖子，好似努力地想要抬头。他的眼神里又流露出了一点儿迷茫的脆弱感，大抵是在寻求更多的肌肤依存。N想将他捞抱起来，他的手指乍一碰到麦克斯的小腹，这年轻人就粗喘着泄了出来。他的短发乱糟糟地黏在额角，他的声音低软，扭过脸来想要索求一个亲吻。男人将他扳进了怀里，自个儿坐到了地毯上。麦克斯向后歪倒，仰在他肩上张开嘴唇的时候，两眼已经近乎失神了。

N便吻了他。唇齿相碰，柔情蜜意。他们的下半身还牢固地嵌在一块儿，麦克斯已经半阖上眼，好像因为在短时间内刺激过度而有些发昏。他的眼睫不停地颤动着，直至被男人用指掌覆住，才逐渐恢复了平静。

“……N。”他问道，“你的名字是什么意思？是觉得这样方便隐藏身份，还是取来做纪念的？”

更晚的时候他们回到了楼上，光溜溜地蜷缩在软和的被褥底下。男人睁眼望着天花板，窗外的雨点还没停歇下来，一阵阵地敲打着玻璃。“只是一个很常见的字母。”他说，“谁都可以用，谁都用得到。就连你的名字里也有一个。”

“排在最后一个。通常根本不会被人叫到。”麦克斯咕哝道，“八年过去了，你还是没对我说实话。”

“没错，我很难对人开诚布公。”N说，“你可以选择别太信任我。”

“这是在做你的搭档时需要遵守的准则吗？”麦克斯歪过头来，伸手按上了他的胸口，“真奇怪，通常来说人们都会更情愿跟关系紧密的人交心。”

“因为我知道我是个骗子。”N说，“你得学会放低对我的期待值，不然你迟早会感到失望。”

“我刚睡到我整个青春期都在肖想的性幻想对象，别对我提失望。”

“我觉得你该提升一下在性幻想对象这方面的品味。”

“我才不呢。”麦克斯哼出鼻音，嘟嘟囔囔，“反正就算我换了口味甩了你另寻新欢，你也不会感到嫉妒。”

酒精可能还是有些作用的，男人意识到。比如说把在大多数人面前都表现得毫无破绽的天之骄子变回会耍脾气的小男孩。“不好说。”他回答道，“恐怕我还是会有一点点嫉妒的。”

“你是在故意说假话哄我开心。”

“我倒也没有那么薄情寡义。”

“嗯、嗯，起码我还算是你喜欢的类型。”麦克斯说，“现在我有资格跟你打配合了，也帮得上你的忙了，对吗？”

他说话时的鼻音愈来愈重，让人听得出来他已经感到困了。他的语气也愈来愈柔软，他将脑袋挪近了一些，贴在了男人的肩头上。随后他打了一个小小的哈欠，阖上了眼睑。男人以为他要就这样睡去了，便没有再继续回答他的话。雨声还在持续，从云端而来，将整座城市都纳入封闭的潮润之中。又过去了一段时间，也许只有半分钟，也许更长，足够屋子的主人都被困意侵蚀了意识。麦克斯忽然又一次开了口，声音轻如梦呓。

“N。”他问道，“尼尔是谁？”


	11. Chapter 11

他们在圣赫利尔碰头，有车将他们送到了海边，有快艇将他们送回了海上。安德烈·萨特的避难所一早就被处理掉了，不过除此之外他还留下了不少东西，足够母子俩以普通有钱人的方式飘在海面上度个假。船上提供两餐，虽说也布置好了足够舒适的船舱，但还是会在晚九点重新靠岸。凯特订好了酒店，这样一来睡不着的话还可以在海滩上漫步一下。如果有得选，她大概还是更加喜欢脚踏实地的感觉。

麦克斯穿着宽松的短袖衫，凑在接近船尾的位置跟另一位度假客说着小话。他跟N挨得太近了，后者并没有躲闪。他们的手肘轻轻碰在一起，麦克斯放松地向前倾身趴在船舷上。他的右脚提了起来，脚尖蹭到了左脚后边，用鞋边去碰男人的裤腿。他自个儿的裤腿下边露出了一小段足踝。他侧过脸，藏在眼尾的笑意愉快又温柔。船行驶得很平稳，意外因素不会是海浪、只会是低空掠过的鸥鸟。有那么一只几乎擦着了麦克斯的肩膀，他闪身躲避，几乎撞进了N的怀里。男人准确地搀住了他，手掌从他的后背滑到了腰际。

凯特对着这一幕眯起了眼。一分钟后N的手机响了，又是一支她没听过的铃声。他的通讯工具到哪儿都在变。他跑到一旁去接听电话，很快就从甲板上回到了船舱内。凯特走到她的好儿子身边，占据了N本来所站的位置。麦克斯对于她的突然出现并不显得意外，但他还是转了转眼珠，嘴唇也抿了又抿。凯特单手扶着船舷，不慌不忙地将目光从他身上挪到了海平线上。她几乎听得见这年轻人脑海中的齿轮在咔咔作响，有什么古怪的念头正在从中酝酿成型。

“我有事要坦白。”然后他说。

“说吧。”凯特点了下头。

“我上周六跑到美墨边境去了一趟，被毒贩子逮住了，差点没跑出来。”麦克斯说，“虽然后来还是跑出来了，但是我杀了大概至少半打人而且被注射了冰毒可能还感染了艾滋。”

他的语速很快，内容惊人，而且连一次多余的停顿都没有。这种小伎俩很好识破，稍微早熟一点的十岁小孩都知道要在父母面前争取减刑最好一开始就把事态往严重里说，以显得实际发生的事情也没有那么糟糕。凯特沉默了片刻，而后叹了口气。“如果你只是想跟我说你和N上床了，”她平静地指出，“你大可以直说。”

麦克斯也沉默了一会儿，持续时间比她还要稍微长一点。

“好的。”他咕哝道。

“但你上周确实去了北美。”凯特说，“所以我觉得，除了冰毒以外的部分都是真的吧？”

“艾滋也不是。”麦克斯小声指出。

“他最好不是。”凯特微笑着从牙缝里挤出字来。

麦克斯缩了下脖子。他没再积极主动地交代更多细节，不管是关于北美还是关于N。当他年满十八后，在很多事情上就不再遮遮掩掩了。凯特本该逮着他多问几句，但她心下有些烦闷。她还是认为不该由自己来牵头跟麦克斯谈起更多有关于那个男人的事，他的年岁愈接近某条界线愈是如此，即使她知道这种防范措施起不到任何实际性的作用。

她放过了一脸忐忑不安的年轻人，独自走到了下层的娱乐室，边从柜子里找威士忌边琢磨着要不要去摸把枪出来，就算不用它来杀人也能对着空气扣几下泄愤。有人动了桌上的台球，击打一次，碰撞多次，有球入袋。凯特转过身，对上一张分外熟悉的脸，和麦克斯只相差一些尘世造就的沉稳坚毅。他们变得越来越像，他们之间的界线每淡化一点，她都感到自己的心脏被紧揪一下。

“你怎么跑这儿来了？”她扬起眉毛，并不掩饰自己的讶异。

“闲逛。”尼尔摊开手臂，“以及防止你冲动杀人。”

凯特没忍住撇了下嘴。尼尔扔下球杆走过来，接过了她手中的酒瓶，并帮她打开了。他把瓶子放回一旁的桌几上，又从柜子里取了两个酒杯。“我比你们早到一小时。”他还是解释了一下。他没说自己是用什么途径混上来的，是直接潜入还是靠脸。那不是很重要。

“你总是有办法达成目的。”凯特说。

她坐进扶手椅，盯着杯中琥珀色的液体看。尼尔把另一把椅子拖到她身边，稍作沉吟，手指有规律地敲打在桌沿。“你看，这事儿其实已经发生了好长一段时间了。”他说话时的态度要从容得多，凯特瞪过去一眼，他也只是回以一笑，“至少从我的角度来看是这样。”

要是从麦克斯的角度来看也是这样大概就得想办法通知联邦调查局了，凯特暗自腹诽道。反正她也不介意看到美国人的机构进行内部斗争。尼尔似乎读懂了她在想什么，面上的笑容变得更无奈了几分。他开始喝自己杯里的酒。他的头发比麦克斯要稍微齐整些，打卷的程度也没那么明显。他的脸修得很干净，气色也不错，看上去离疲惫与憔悴还差得远。他的手腕上挂着一枚表，凯特十分怀疑那东西想要发挥正常效用的话一天得调多少回时间。尼尔放下酒杯，瞟向窗外。应当已经接完了电话的N正从外边走过去，似有所感地望了进来。他们的目光碰在一起，窗外的男人露出一个胡子也没挡住的浅笑。这个笑容在他瞥见一旁的凯特时变得尴尬了几分。他略一点头，没有进门来，就这样挨着护栏走远了。

目睹了一切的凯特单手撑住前额，随后往嘴里猛灌了两大口酒。“麻烦告诉我你们至少做了防护措施。”

“他们确实做了。”尼尔仍然看着那扇窗，声音平静，笑容讨喜。凯特审视了他几秒钟，放弃了在这种事上继续刨根究底。

“我姑且相信你在客观地回答这个问题。”她咕哝道。

他们在海上停留了大半天。用餐的时候尼尔特意从那张露天的圆桌附近躲开了，但凯特派人给他送了一份食物到他临时藏身用的船舱里边。麦克斯几乎一直都黏在N身边，这意味着他很难在不引动惊慌的情况下去跟N碰头。但另一方面来说，只要N默契地跟他保持一段距离，就能保证他不会提前暴露出来。

虽然被发现了也没什么大不了的，但那个时点不应该在这。发生在别处的偶然也就罢了，但如果引入凯特这个变量，在想要直面真相的时候，事态就会变得很麻烦。原则是控制。他选择陪在凯特旁边，跟她聊聊近况，将她的注意力从麦克斯那边多引开一些。这种做法很奏效，他们相安无事地将整体而言还算融洽的气氛维持到了夜里。他们分批回到岸上，酒店已经备好了房间。当然了，并没有突然加入的尼尔的份。

他当然也可以直接离开，回去基地，将自己继续闷在逆时间轨里回流，但他选择在晚十时直接敲开N的房门。男人的头发和胡子都湿漉漉的，脖子上搭着毛巾，裹在一套浅色浴袍里，开门时的表情毫不意外。“借用一下浴室。”尼尔直截了当道，“海上的风太潮了，我得整理一下。”

“请便。”N说。他让开身，在尼尔进门后进行了反锁。一刻钟后尼尔从浴室里出来了，男人正站在窗边，电视里放着一档谈话节目，桌上开了一罐气泡水，他没在喝也没在看。白天时藏在他眼睛里的那种舒缓的、温和的事物已经消失了，悉数收敛回深褐色的虹膜里，取而代之的是更为晦暗和沉闷的成分。尼尔从后边接近他，轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀。

“你就这么应下了邀约。”尼尔说，“现在你不怕凯特把你推下船去喂鱼了？”

“我倒希望她试试。”N说，“如果她能通过把我干掉来扭转现实轨迹，结果说不定会让所有人都出乎意料呢。”

“你正在享受你人生中最为快乐的一段时间，别说这种丧气话。”尼尔耸了下肩，言语间不无促狭之意。立在窗边的男人转过身来，斜跨了两步，把自己扔进了座椅里边。

“我在谈论某种可能性。”他说。他喝了口气泡水，神情变得有几分古怪。“你要知道，当初我头一次面对面地见到安德烈·萨特的时候，他以为我跟他老婆有一腿。他威胁我，说要把我拖去花园里，在我的喉咙当中掏一个洞，再把我的蛋给塞进去。”

哇哦。尼尔眨了下眼。这种细节他还是第一次听说。“真是令人印象深刻的初遇。”

“而我觉得如果有机会的话，凯瑟琳·巴顿会把这个洞给开在我的胸口上。”N说。

他的声音和表情都显出他没在开玩笑。尼尔没有说话，他走去床头，按下墙上开关。窗帘拉拢了，将逐渐沉寂下去的海岸给遮挡在外。电视里传来刺耳的笑声，于是他也替N关掉了电视。做完这一切之后他才回到桌边，占据了另一侧的座位。在这过程中，男人始终一言不发地打量着他。他到最后也没对此进行直接否认。

“所以她确实会做出一些极端行为。”N说，“既然我真的跟她的儿子有一腿了。”

“你也不必那么担心。”尼尔小声说。

“我完全不担心。”N咧了下嘴，“就让她冲着我开一枪吧，只要她真的想这么做。我们会在子弹还没被射出之前就知道结果，对吗？”

尼尔闭上了嘴。他望着对方的眼睛，意识到这一切都是不能直接与麦克斯谈起的。现在还不能。他的胃里发沉，尽管他的晚餐应该已经消化得差不多了。他在桌面下叠起腿，他的手指则在自己的膝上交叉。N的目光黏附到了他屈起的指节上，探入交缠的线条内侧，仿佛洞悉了其中的意义。

“我在进行工作交接了。”N突然说。

“真的？”尼尔愣了一下，“为什么？”

男人用写满了“得了吧，你可是个未来人”的眼神看着他。“别假装你什么都不知道。”

“我确实还不知道太多内情。”尼尔谨慎地指出。

当然了，他应该推想到的。这种事迟早要发生，疑问只在于究竟该从何时开始。参与时间钳形行动的每个人都是整个计划的其中一环，甚至包括一切的布局者，和自以为是布局者的重要齿轮。既是零件，就会被消耗，没有人能恒定地留在同一个位置上。虽说N有能力且有资格留得更久……显然他并不打算这样做。

“八年过去了。”N说。他喝完了那罐无酒精饮料，有一些正在破碎的气泡响在他的声音里。“我能在这个位置上待多久？十年？二十年？肯定不会那么久的。我的身体还不错，但精力已经在下降了。我不可能永远都是这出戏的主人公。”他平稳地、冷静地剖析着自己，这关乎已行和将行之事，“而这场从未来发动的战争还会持续很久，我只能坚持到某一个时间点。我不知道那会是什么时候，但提前做些准备总归是不会错的。”

尼尔张开嘴又闭上。他再三斟酌，不确定自己该以怎样的态度来应对这份剖白，以及自己该在这之中扮演怎样的角色。N没有给出明示，他只能自己猜测。“你能把名单交给我吗？”他试探着问。

“把这份秘密带往过去才更危险。”

“惠勒入选了，对吗？”

“不止一个。”N说，“指挥权需要被分散出去，互相隐瞒也互相牵制。无知是一道坚固的防护盾。这样一来，不论损失掉谁，其结果都不会是无法挽回的。”

相当冷酷，相当成熟。显然他已经习得了时间循环中最重要的准则之一。是从此时开始的吗？还是在自己还没能触及到的过去？尼尔凝视着对方的眼睛，一个念头忽然击中了他。他的嘴唇抖了抖，惊愕于自己为何没能早些意识到。“你这么做是为了麦克斯，对吗？”他低声问，“因为他喜欢冒险，因为他真的会那样做，而你得看着他。你不能在这过程中百分百保证你自身的安全。”

男人沉默着，目光依然停留在他相叠的指节上。尼尔深吸了一口气，胸腔中仍然一阵发闷。

“……你这傻瓜。”尼尔说。

他也没法给出更多的评价了，无论是正面的还是负面的。他向后倒入靠背，感到自己很想再来一杯什么，有酒精且含量更高的那种。N总算抬起眼睛来，看向他露在浴袍外的一段颈项。“麦克斯知道你的存在了。”N说，“我想知道这是因为什么。”

他脸上那种机械般的冷静感淡去了，浮起一点儿面对混沌时的困窘。尼尔松了口气，旋即笑吟吟地用脚尖去碰他的小腿。“别担心，因为喝得太多而在床上叫错名字这种蠢事你是没做过的。”尼尔说，“他不是从你这里听到的，是凯特。”

“什么？”

“你确实在跟凯特通电话时提起过我，对吧？”尼尔耸起肩膀，“要么就是她主动问你的。”

“而他听见了。”N干巴巴地念道。

“他听见了。”尼尔点头同意，“就这么简单。”

“这很复杂。”N咕哝道。

“我知道。”尼尔说。

他笑着，又用脚尖挠了两下N的足踝。然后他踩回拖鞋里，将自己从座位里拔了起来，不紧不慢地踱到男人身边。他的胸腔当中仍然堵着一些东西，大概很难在短时间内祛除掉。这种苦闷驱使着他做出另一些行动，尽管这不见得能淡化它的影响。他弯下腰，抱住了N的肩膀。N的手臂兜住了他的后背，他将嘴唇贴在男人的颧骨上。“麦克斯在隔壁。”这时N说。

“而凯特就在他的另一个隔壁。”尼尔指出，“就算她已经知情了，他也不会冒着被妈妈逮个正着的风险直接跑来你这儿过夜的。”N怀疑地挑起眉毛，尼尔吻了下他的脸颊。“现在还不会。”

“啊，你这小疯子。”N用指腹用力按揉着他的腰窝，“我开始逐渐明白你为什么敢在任何地方尝试跟我调情了。”

“我会遵照你的指示再接再厉的。”尼尔说。他终于把嘴唇压上了N的，他忍不住思索起N在过去经历过多少次时间地点都很怪异的亲昵行为。他可以慢慢去尝试。男人按住他的脊骨，膝盖抵在他的大腿内侧，就这么站了起来。床离这里不太远，即使在挪移过程中浪费了太多时间在亲吻和不安分的拉扯上，一头栽上去也花不了太长时间。他们互相推搡着摔进床垫，N兴奋起来的速度很快，早些时麦克斯大概没少故意撩拨他。虽然记不起太多细节，但尼尔相当确信这个年纪的麦克斯正处在食髓知味的阶段，但凡待在N附近就不可能安分到哪儿去。

他觉得好笑，他把笑意闷在N的颈窝里。男人伸手去摸床头柜，似乎打算从抽屉里找点东西出来。尼尔按住他的手腕，直接从浴袍外侧的口袋里抽出了一小瓶润滑。N对着他挑眉，尼尔把自己的浴袍从肩膀上扯了下去。“你要知道，”他慢慢说，“白天的时候我跟凯特承诺过你们做了防护措施。”

他把浴袍脱在一旁，用脚把它踢下床沿。然后他去摸N的腰间，他把柔软织物拨开，叫下边隆起的形状露出本来模样。他用指尖摆弄那根东西，直到男人的呼吸变得粗沉，看向他的眼神也愈发不安定。尼尔吻了一下它的顶端，叫一点儿潮湿的迹象黏在自己的唇边。他抬起头，舒开眉眼，满意地从对方的神情中读出了欲望。

“……我说的是‘他们’，可没说‘我们’。”他补充道。

也是在普通的一天。不是周末，是稍早些的时候，周三或周四。信条组织有一桩任务，地点在伦敦郊区，完成后就得飞去挪威。应当就是在那时候，麦克斯听见了一点儿风声。

对于尼尔来说，这不太要紧。即便风声走漏，他也能从时间的缝隙里逃走。而如果只是一两句关于他的行踪的讨论，通常也根本触及不到他本人。所以这只关于麦克斯，麦克斯回到家中，麦克斯走上台阶，凯特在三楼的露台上，房间里放着一支古典交响乐，她没听见他。麦克斯能听见她说的话。

“三小时以前我在希斯罗碰到了尼尔。”她说，“又是你给他派活儿了吧？这回是什么？”

她横在躺椅里，正往脸上拍补水面膜。她的手机是免提状态。经历了这么些年的明争暗斗，总算是没人把窃听和狙杀线放到他们的住所附近了，所以至少这家的女主人能安安心心在自家楼上不受打扰地跟熟人聊天。能在这时候接近她的只有同样被允许在这栋屋子里自由出入的人。她依然没留意到，麦克斯已经将脚步放得很轻，呼吸也控得很好。他贴在门外，他的心脏悬吊起来。

“我现在还不知道呢。”N的声音说，听上去颇有几分埋怨，“他怎么也不跟我说一声？”

凯特发出一声善意的嘲笑，旋即叹了口气。“又要忙起来了吗？”

“很大可能是已经忙完了。”

“你还真是对他很放心。”

“你也一样，不是吗？”N说。

他们在谈论某个人。这事不经常发生，但也不会太罕见。凯特或N的嘴里时而会冒出一两个陌生的名字，大部分都是些小角色，仅生效一次的联络人，或之类的。司机，园艺工，侍应生。引导员，新来的厨子，或者安保人员。是否可靠，是否值得信赖，是否需要被换掉。这类小角色并不会引动N的情绪，也不会让凯特投以一部分关切再发出这样的感慨。麦克斯没听过那个名字，或即使听过了也没有留意过。在过去的数年里，正处在青春期且忙于学业和各种学业外的琐事的男孩跟母亲保持着微妙的间距，而他跟N的关系还没迎来关键性的突破——时机快到了，他正在筹备。过去他不曾留意到也不足为奇，现在他的直觉在向他报警了。

尼尔是谁？

凯特认得他，而且认得的时间都不算短了。他和N在工作上有往来，同一阵营，合作关系。他是N的搭档吗？原有的搭档？N当然不至于在哪儿都是单打独斗孤身一人，各种意义上。麦克斯知道的，他见过的。

这份困惑只关乎麦克斯，而此时的麦克斯自己还想不明白。真相需要由足够多的信息拼凑而成，而他还被困在某个信息茧房里。他正在试图找出能够打开它的钥匙，又或者他可以从中撬出一道缝。他躲在门后，额上冒汗。凯特沉默的时间略长，他不知道那沉默本身是否还有别的含义。

“不。”然后凯特说，声音里不知怎地多出了几分疲惫，“不。算了，让我们说些别的吧。月底我和麦克斯会去泽西岛度个短假，为了庆祝他通过硕士申请，你应该知道的。你想跟来一起放松一下吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于吊坠的一部分（非官方）考证：[戳我](https://weibo.com/2352176352/Jmh38i6Lj)。

“我在想，”麦克斯说，“你是不是该对我更坦诚一点了？”

他们在塔林。N跑去某个地方炸毁了某些东西，麦克斯并不知道那是什么。他在任务的后半程才参与进来，他负责炸毁一两个通道口，然后就是在外接应。过程很顺利，只不过他在开车将N拉回酒店时稍稍有些犯困。倒时差不是问题，他耗了不少时间在课题上还得跑出来跟N打配合才是问题。一个人的精力终究是有限的，尽管他可以自恃年轻多透支一点，大概也不是长久之计。

其实他到得比约定时间更早。他不想误时，最好还是提前做好准备。他将车停在作为目标的仓房附近，有一个穿着战术背心戴着面罩的男人从最近的入口处冒了出来，一路倒退着回到了远处的集装箱堆放处，不见了。那头金发在阳光下很显眼，那个人撤离的最短路线离麦克斯的车很近，足够让驾驶座上的人看清他奇怪的倒放般的动作，他手里握着的枪，他滑开一英寸的背包拉链，还有一个系在背包上在显眼地方摇来荡去的挂坠。那东西看上去很眼熟，但麦克斯一时间没记起来在哪儿见过。

一刻钟后他引爆了一处炸弹，同时通过对讲机让另外两队人按照他的指示撤出建筑体，随后又是两处遥控爆炸。半小时后N出现了。直接钻进副驾驶位，摔上车门便叫他走。他们沿着公路正常地行驶了三公里，之后又兜了一个圈子，折回到预定好的房间。N在车里换掉了衣服，把过于夸张的行头都塞进背包。麦克斯泊了车，用爱沙尼亚语跟迎宾人员交谈。他说话时感觉到一旁的N的眼神有些古怪，他把这归咎于对方听不太懂。但反正也不是什么重要信息。

之后他们在定好的房间里休整。他们还可以在这里多留一天，N要观望后续，麦克斯要完善报告中的一部分理论阐述，也用不着去实验室报到。N去洗了澡，他的左侧上臂多出一道血口，不太深，麦克斯帮他做了应急处理。他在丢掉沾血的棉球时想起了一些事，比如上回他见到这种古怪的倒序行动是在哪，以及上回N差点为此丧命。爆炸，低温，奇怪的同伴，以及N在事后堪称大发雷霆的态度。他将自己的疑问说出口，N将目光从受伤的胳膊挪到他的脸上。“比如说？”

“摩尔曼斯克的事。”麦克斯说，“你到现在还是没告诉我更多细节。”

他给N的伤口外侧涂好了药。他贴好棉片，用两圈纱布固定。男人安静地看着他处理好一切，而后站起来，走到墙边，掀动按钮让纱帘外的遮光层也滑拢了。照明灯亮了，男人赤裸上身后露出的各处疤痕变得更明显了些。麦克斯控制不住地盯着它们看，有一些他知道来源，他不知道的更多。

“你的硕士研究方向是什么？”N忽然问。

“逆向熵减的规律，”麦克斯说，“及其对时空稳定性的影响。”

他不确定N听得懂多少，又或者N早已经知道。男人只是掀动了一下嘴唇：“很庞大的课题。”

“没指望能彻底完成。”麦克斯说，“但理论研究不就是在做这种事吗？只要能推进很小的一步，就不会是全然无用的。我们是在和未来进行沟通。”N不置可否地一耸肩，麦克斯没有从中读出多少轻蔑的意味。这倒不错。“你什么时候开始对物理学感兴趣了？”他挑起眉毛。

“我不打算深入研究。”N回答说，“但在我们的工作里，的确经常有需要用到这些理论的时候。你最好对你的课题投入足够多的精力，你能取得的进展也许真的会成为未来与我们进行沟通的桥梁——至少能成为它的一部分。”

“你打算跟我谈论热力学，而不是简单一点的‘那天到底发生了什么’？”

男人没再回话了。他走到房间角落，从那里提起他自己的战术背包，拎着它走回到床沿，然后弯腰去从中翻找什么东西。一部旧手机，感觉是直接从当地二手市场淘来的。他用它发了条信息出去，然后就调成了飞行模式。随后他躺上了床，没有掀开被单，只穿着一条短裤。他的伤口可能很疼，但他大概习惯了这种程度的疼痛。他也不做点别的什么来转移注意力。他不吸烟，工作状态不喝酒，牙是补过的所以不嚼口香糖。麦克斯起身去给他拿了罐汽水放在床头，N在道了声谢之后也没起身取用。

他的身体是一具战士的身体，又或者是死士的。愈合的旧伤，增添的新伤，将他打磨得有如岩石般坚韧。他的躯干和四肢依然结实有力、肌理分明，他本人的眼神却好像老得比常人更快。麦克斯抿起嘴唇，坐到他身边，试着碰他的肩。男人没有阻拦他。

“我这儿有更简单的做法能帮助你理解这一切，但不是在这里。”N在这时才继续说，“得借助一些小道具，还要用上监控录像。这边不具备类似的条件。比如说一颗逆向飞行的子弹，你扣动扳机，它从墙上回到你的枪膛里。你做一个扔掉它的动作，它回到你的手心。”

“真的吗？我是说，这边真的不具备解说条件吗？”麦克斯怀疑道，“我觉得任务现场应该就很适合做说明。”

“说得对。”N咧了下嘴，“可是我们不能轻易返回任务现场。你以为我们之前为什么要慌慌张张地撤离？”

麦克斯被噎了回去。N闭上眼，嘟哝着让他帮忙每半小时检查一次那部破手机有没有新信息进来，如果快没电了的话可以先充个电。麦克斯从他的包里翻接口线，从上层一路翻到底层。“所以，有关于你说的逆向，”麦克斯继续思索道，“不止是物体，也能体现在人身上吗？”

“怎么，你见过？”

“我之前只是觉得很怪，现在想想场面还挺严肃的，那样奇怪的运动方式大概也并不是行为艺术。”他低着头，“这与热力学有关？既然你刚刚问到我……”

他的指尖碰到了一小块硬而凉的东西，连着线绳。他的理智告诉他不该随便乱看别人的包，但既然N放心让他动手，在翻找目标物体出来的途中不小心遇到些别的也实属正常。他把那玩意儿提了起来，是一道挂绳，吊着一个圆片形状的金属坠。他眯起眼，他想到那个倒行着从车边跑过去的人，然后是更早以前。他忽然意识到了那个挂坠为什么看上去很眼熟。

“……等等。”他说，“我见过这东西。”

“什么？”N撑开眼睑，在看清他手中拿着的小物件时瞬间定住了眼神。

“摩尔曼斯克，我见过这东西。”麦克斯顺着记忆线索找了下去。那天的事也确实一度把他吓坏了，因此许多细节他都印象深刻。一旦找到一个关键点，记忆就如潮水般泛滥回来。“在爆炸发生之前，有个金发男人把你从货车上拖到离我不远的地方。按你的说法来看，你当时应该是处在逆向状态，那他就是把你救走了。”他慢慢说，“这玩意儿挂在他的背包上。我看见了。我的记性很好。”

那时留给他反应的时间很短，一切都像是倒错着发生的。现在他才逐渐梳理出因果，即便它们仍是一团混沌。有人跟N一起行动，对于他来说是在爆炸发生之前，对于逆行者而言或许是之后。轨迹发生了交错，或者重叠。这与时间有关，对吗？这或许也能解释N为什么没有被烧伤。他的课题与此相关，他能很快理清个中关键——即使只是一些假说。一些他还没能接触到的实验模型。他隐隐约约把握到了一些异常信息，其中可能蕴藏着某个谜底，但他还没想透。N在这时撇了下嘴：“大概不是同个东西。”

“但至少是同款。”

“这又不是什么很稀罕的款式，拿着合适的材料随随便便弄两下就能自己做出一打类似的东西来。”

绳扣不复杂，类似形状的原材料也不难找。N说的是事实。“可你认识他，对吗？”麦克斯执拗地质疑道，“他救了你的命。”

——就像你救了我。

男人没再继续否认。他紧盯着那个金属环，表情变得凝重而略显哀伤。个中含义是麦克斯尚无法完全读懂的。年轻人拢起手指，叫红色的线绳横过自己的指节内侧。“他曾经是你的搭档吗？”

“现在也是。”N低声回答。

“噢。”麦克斯眨了下眼。他的心沉了下去，他知道“搭档”这个词在他们两人之间被提及时会被赋予更为复杂的含义。“我没怎么见过他，我以为……”

“以为我不会把一段关系维持得太过长久？”N移开目光，看向天花板，“我也不是每时每刻都陪在你附近。”

这也是事实。他们的工作和生活节奏不可能完全同步，过去如此，现在依旧，充其量只是以私人由头相见的次数变多了些。麦克斯有段时间没再在N的安全屋里撞见别的金发男人，但在他能够抱着侥幸心理以为N会在自己这儿充分获得满足感之前，他就提前知道了另一个名字。他深深吸气，然后吐气。“他就是尼尔吗？”他看着那枚吊坠，“我猜。”

N什么也没说。

“他的名字是怎么拼写的？”

“最常见的拼法。”

“也有一个相当常见的字母N。”麦克斯说，“这也与你有关吗，或只是一个巧合？”

“你的名字里也有一个N，麦克斯。”N说，“你不可能把每件事的因果关系都衔接起来。”

他说得太过坚决，像一柄榔头凿击而下，叫一个正在朦朦胧胧成型的念头被轰散了去。麦克斯本打算继续揣测些什么，尼尔的名字，字母的排列，N是放在第一个字母与最后一个——N本人没有继续深谈这个话题的意思。他的脸上明明白白写着“别再无理取闹了，我不想为这种无聊的问题多费口舌”。麦克斯不想自讨没趣，于是他放弃了文字游戏，把注意力挪回到挂坠本身。圆环上有浮凸的字母，他将它们拼读出来。

“泰姬玛哈酒店。”他说，“你们在这里留宿过？”

“纪念品。”N含糊地说，“孟买的一次任务。”

麦克斯摩挲着系它的线绳。还算牢固，也许是因为一直安全地压在包底，但也显得有些旧。“那是多久以前的事了？”

“很久以前。”N说，“那时候我还没接下保护你和凯特这项长期任务。”

他十岁的时候他们才第一次相见。麦克斯品了一下这句话的含义，嘴里有些发苦。“所以你们认识很久了。”他低声道，“你们一直都在……合作吗？”

“我们确实合作过很多回。”N说。他侧过头来，目光转向了半蹲在床边的年轻人。“你在嫉妒？”

“我没。”

“用不着嫉妒。”男人声音低沉，语速平缓，“你我的性命跟我们可能要去完成的任务相比往往不值一提。我的队友会因为一次测试就轻易丧命，我要保护的对象会在我面前被拷打至奄奄一息，我本人主动服过毒。我们每个人都不能保证自己可以顺利地活到下一个年头，因此别对任何人太过认真。决定你能信赖谁、你要信赖谁，想清楚能否与他合作，而不是把自己全部的感情都投入到一个人身上。这才是干这行的准则，巴顿先生。”

他坐起身。他左臂上的纱布、身上的疤痕和仍然显眼的肌肉线条都随之动起来。他有不止一颗牙是假的，他断过的骨头有时会在阴雨天钝痛，他在安全屋里抱怨过。他拖着的身体远比他应有的年纪更加疲惫。他的衣领里藏着毒，即使他已经有很长时间不直接为中情局做事了。他留下的这些痕迹，像是惯性，推着他还依照着一些旧轨向前走。这是麦克斯无法替他抹除掉的部分，这是麦克斯只能去拥抱的部分。

“当然了，工作之余可以消遣，找自己放心的人会更为可靠。”N又说，“我不否认这点。”

麦克斯短促地笑了一声。“我确实能让你放心，对吗？”他小声说，“你已经对我知根知底了。”

他知道他们没在说一回事。他站起来，手里还攥着那枚吊坠。一个纪念品，或护身符，N平时根本没在使用它。麦克斯将它握进手心，冰凉的金属正在被他的体温烘暖，浮凸的字母烙在了他的皮肤上。

“这东西可以给我吗？”他问。

“不行。”N答得斩钉截铁。

“有别的什么人还留着从你那里得来的纪念品，或至少是跟你一起得到的。”麦克斯咬了下嘴唇内侧，“我也想要一个。”

“我可以给你别的东西。任何东西。”N回答说，“除了这个。”

他从麦克斯手中强行夺走了吊坠，塞回到背包的最底层。然后他抽手后退，也没去管手机和接口线的事。他倒回床上，避开了与床边的人对视的机会。麦克斯本应该被这般坚决的态度给刺伤，然而他愕然发觉，N看上去比自己还要更难过几分。

如果年轻时的苦痛最多到达被尖锥刺中心脏的地步，年长之人的苦痛更像是被一枚子弹射穿了胸膛——甚至不是直接让心脏破裂，是打穿了肺腑又不得救治，只能在漫长而致命的折磨中叫渗出的鲜血一点点将自己溺毙。这是麦克斯仍然读不懂的部分，他在惊愕中靠近对方，小心地凑上前去，想用拥抱和亲吻让人感到好过一些。男人没有推开他，他便轻轻挨到对方耳际。“N？”

“我不知道。”N闭着眼说，声音有些嘶哑，“我只觉得还不是时候。”

“好。”麦克斯说。他用手臂抱住男人的肩头，并亲吻他的脸颊。“我不想惹你生气。”

“严格来说，”N说，“我并不是在对你生气。”

亲昵始于安抚，安抚始于触碰。从额脸开始，而后是下颌与咽喉。他们在床上厮磨的次数增多之后，麦克斯对这档事的做法也逐渐熟悉起来。N愿意教导他的东西他都学得很快，在性方面也一样。他用指背顺过男人的胸腹，他去舔对方的喉结。N发出模糊的咕哝声，听上去不太像抱怨。麦克斯伏在他身上，解开自己的上衣后让躯干部分与他轻轻相贴，讨好似地挨蹭了几下。男人向下斜来目光，眼睛里转着些不明所以的意味。

他不像讨厌这个。至于这种做法是不是令他想起了别人，也不是如今的麦克斯能问得出口的。尽管已经成长了不少，麦克斯的脸皮也还没厚到能让他从容地跟N谈起N别的情人的地步。他知道自己不是唯一的，他会为此耿耿于怀，但他也只得接受。他从一开始就是在追逐自己想要的事物，他得到了。即使想要奢求更多，但若是N会在下一年、下一天甚至下一秒就去直面更加残酷的命运，那么那些微妙的、私人的感伤也就都成为了无意义的。

我想去见证，麦克斯想。我有这个资格了。如果无法将你拉出泥沼，至少也要弄清你正面对着什么。他的指尖碰到男人的小腹，继续向下滑动，拉扯起了底裤的边缘。他也没有做得过于急切，他用鼻尖顶着N的侧颈，他用唇舌压着男人的锁骨。N按着他的脖子，手指探进他脑后的发层，贴着头皮来回滑动。这可以被当作是警示，或者许可。麦克斯接着吻他的脖子，然后是肩头，然后是那圈才刚缠上去不久的纱布。男人发出低微的哼声，手指放过了年轻人的头发，改按住了他后颈处的凸骨。

梳理身上的伤痕会比直白地示爱更让人难为情，还是更让人畏怯？N应该不是那样软弱的人，旧伤于他而言或许是一些开关，一旦被摁住，就会有疼痛被制造出时的回忆蓦然一下倒灌回来。于是他会一边紧绷起身子，一边加深呼吸，似乎想好好享受这些爱抚又无法完全投入。这种反应在令人担忧之余也令人着迷。麦克斯腾出一只手来处理自己剩余的衣物，直到松开裤腰后才揽回到N的腰间。他用半勃的阴茎去摩擦N的腿根，时而蹭到对方还没真正褪下的内裤边。一旦给出了足够明确的性的指示，N反而放松了一些，主动将膝弯分得更开了。

完全的赤裸姗姗来迟。他隔着那条底裤揉过了里头沉甸甸的性器，抵着股缝抠摁过了后穴入口处，也贴着会阴反复摩挲了几回。某一刻起N主动转过腰，将最后的蔽体物扯到了大腿中段，露出饱满的臀线，麦克斯才帮他将它完整地剥了下去。N的背包里就有备用的套，这点儿事前准备让麦克斯感到高兴。虽说理由肯定是“有备无患”，但愿意将此列入需要应付的可能性就已经很好。

他重新跪上床沿时自己也成为了赤裸的。N看着他，有那么一时半刻不像是完全在看着他，下一秒那眼神变得专注而凝重，自渺远星空坍缩回一点，绝望而温柔。就是这样，麦克斯想。很难不叫人沉陷进去。触碰，探索，叩开心扉，或尝试去爱。他躬下身去吻男人的耳廓，手扶着对方的后背，顺着脊线渐入臀缝，在润滑的帮助下绕着穴口打旋。N自唇边吹出一声漏气似的笑，将一条腿抬高了，搭在了年轻人的膝上。

在麦克斯往他的屁股里塞入手指时，他的背脊绷成了弓形，他的腰部以下反而在尽力放松。他还是那个引导者，他知道该如何配合、也知道该如何教导人学会配合。他在手指的搅动和挤压间侧过了脸，脚踝撞上了麦克斯的胯骨。他自己也伸出手，抓住麦克斯的小臂牵引起来，伴以一些言语上的指示，让麦克斯能寻摸到更为准确的角度去蹭到他的前列腺。他的身体开始颤动，他在舒爽地低喘时也像是在叹息。麦克斯被他的反应弄得有些不知所措，只得遵照着他的指示继续行动。

麦克斯终于用上自己的阴茎时，N又一次闭上了眼。他攥着床单，他脖子上有两道肌肉凸起，他的肠道倒确实在放松吞吐着塞进去的那根活计。打开他的身体就像试图打开一个密闭的箱盒，经过几番尝试终于得以窥见一分秘密——然而内侧还有更为坚固的锁。麦克斯进得稍微急了些，想看看对方会不会因此而不满，男人只是调整了一下侧卧的姿势，嘴里轻声念着“好了、别慌”，就像安抚受惊的幼兽。他也的确会给出诚实的反应，蹙起眉心，急促呻吟，一阵震颤从后背滑至抬高的膝骨。麦克斯按住他的大腿面，更深地撞进他，让他的肠道咽下侵入的外物，在隐忍的接纳中吸吮着、紧绞着勃发的欲望。N好像在笑，他边喘边骂麦克斯是“喜欢胡来的小疯子”。过了一会儿他又翻了个身，直接将膝弯压进了床垫趴俯好了。这让年轻人的阴茎从他体内滑了出去，但他主动抬高了屁股。如此一来，想进入他时视野就没侧卧时那样受限。麦克斯舔了舔唇，指尖描绘了一下他暴露给自己的弱点、那个留下了活动余裕的小洞，旋即从他的身后再度将他肏开。

这种场景曾出现在自己的青春期性幻想中吗？麦克斯不太确定。他在脑袋里构建这档子事时花头并不太多，多数时是在就他们过去的身体接触进行发散衍生。于是他们在梦境深处回到浸血的街巷尾，回到烈火边，回到冰冷的海中。命悬一线，只得抓住最近的浮木。男人有时不在近旁，但麦克斯知道他总是存在于某处。像地平线上泛蓝的山峦，像拥抱自己的海潮。他会流血，会气恼，会疲惫，会在这里、在这种状况下被人推上一次情欲的峰浪。他不像过去那样难以深交了，也不再是坚不可摧的。他蜷缩着，身形显得比麦克斯幼时所以为的要矮小些。如果说有人能帮上你一把，麦克斯想。他握住男人的腰，他抽出又顶入，一次接着一次。他在颠动中放弃了对自身情绪的控制，而N似乎很喜欢他的这么一点点失控，不多时便颤栗着惊叫起来。他对节奏的把控也愈来愈好，就这样一口气将这起性事推到了一段高潮的末尾。如果说有人能让你稍微多依靠些，他想。他埋在男人的体内，他的拇指按着男人的腰窝。他发现自己的腕骨也在抖动。

——我希望我能做到。

他埋在那儿射了精。他俯视着N的后背，纱布在视野边缘亮得刺眼。他没有即刻抽身而去，而是就这样埋下身，用手臂支住自身的重量，没将太多负担施加给身下的男人。他去舔吻N的后颈，N埋在枕头里发出沉闷的笑声。麦克斯以为他的心情好转了些。

“麦克斯。”然后N叫他。

“什么？”

“对不起。”

“为了什么？”麦克斯问。那个吊坠，还是那个据说拼写方式很常见的名字？他从N的背后翻下去，指尖从男人的屁股里拽出了用过的套。N随着他一道转了身，枕在了他的小臂上，目光平直地朝向上方。

“所有的一切。”N说。


	13. Chapter 13

一切顺利的话，年轻的巴顿先生会在这个秋季提交他的论文，距离正式取得学位证还需要一段时间。他才十九岁，一方面需要将大把时间耗在实验室，另外还需要从夹缝里掏些时间出来应付那些乱七八糟的任务，同时训练也不能间断以保持身体素质。他真的是在将一份时间掰成三份用，而他甚至没有用上闸门——是的，截至目前为止他还没亲自接触过那装置，即使他已经一而再再而三地在世界各地与它们擦身而过。

真要有能逆转时间轨迹的方法麻烦你尽早给我介绍一下渠道，麦克斯如此诚恳地表示。我的时间管理已经做到极限了，等我的论文进入死线阶段，我还想借助这玩意儿多睡几个小时的觉。

所以年纪轻轻干什么想不开非要当特工呢，还是这种无编制无福利保障需要隐姓埋名的边缘组织的外勤特工，虽说这年头干内勤也省心不到哪里去——尤其是干信条这种每次行动都把物资管理从时间线上拧成回形针的组织的内勤。如果不急着非要在十八岁就入伙，麦克斯米利安·巴顿应该把大好时光耗在学校里，不想一直跟数据和理论死磕就去当当助教陪一屋子比自己还大的本科生扯淡，那样一来也没有比跟硕导沟通更可怕的事情会发生了。

可能是在日程方面被压榨得太狠，他在出任务这种难得的自由时间里就变得格外的疯。年初的时候他从四千米高的地方往下跳伞，伞面挂在钟楼顶上，他自个儿滑进建筑体，脚腕子都没抖一下地打晕了守卫然后拿走了作为目标的数据存储器。二月的时候他开车在城里横冲直撞了一个半钟头，把几乎所有的追兵都甩进了绿化带、正在维修的地陷处和内河里。然后就是现在。六月阳光正好，他已经年满十九，笑容灿烂地站在海岸边，给他名义上的老板和实质上的搭档介绍他们这次要拿来祸害的东西。一艘巨大的游船，停泊在距海岸线不到一百米的地方。N的双手插着衣袋，满怀忧虑地凝视着那个巨大的轮廓。

“我不能确定我是不是真的喜欢这主意。”他说。

“别太担心。”麦克斯轻快地一挥手，“那艘船本来下个月也就要报废了，划进可消耗资源来充其量算是废物利用。”

“我倒不是很在意你打算糟蹋多少自家的钱。”

“那还有什么可担心的？”

普通人不能跟学业压力过大的硕士在读富家子弟轻易对上电波，N深刻地认识到了这点。“让我们从头开始，一步一步来。”他尽量心平气和地将话题拉回到任务本身，“从离岸一海里处开始改向，伪装成控制系统故障，好极了——以普通航行速度直接撞击上去，让船头凿开塔身。”

“只能撞开一个缺口。”麦克斯说，“我去核查过了。这里的地基很结实，不会直接塌掉的。”

“然后我们从哪儿进去？”N看着那个庞然大物，“如果我们要留在那艘船上，还得考虑船体受损程度对沉没时间的影响。我们该留在甲板上还是船舱里？要装作无辜的船员等待救援还是直接趁乱从缺口走？”

“直升机。”麦克斯眼睛也不眨一下地答道，“甲板足够大，我们可以在调整好航行方向之后就直接飞走，等事故发生了再伪装成救援队返回现场。不伪装也行，那就得手脚再快一点儿。”

“得多快？”

“让我想想，高度应该不够跳伞。”他歪过脑袋，看了眼天空，“绳索速降怎么样？反正最多也就五十米。”

半小时后一辆卡车给他们送来了这次的驾驶员。又是熟悉、亲切而安定的马希尔，吹着口哨，头发蓬乱，胡子比过去还要茂密。他依然在为信条工作，但打从麦克斯正式入伙以来，这还是他们头一次真正碰上面。他看到站在N身边的麦克斯，他咧开一个笑。麦克斯主动伸过手去，问他“该怎么称呼”，他的笑容又敛了回去。

“马希尔。”N说。

男人点了点头，迷惑地看向N。“他这是……”

“麦克斯米利安·巴顿。”N板着脸说，“不该问的少问。”

马希尔闭上了嘴，直到半分钟后他们开始讨论更为精细的时间安排。麦克斯连比划带讲解，跟马希尔凑在一块儿研究了半天可行性，结论是只要直升机不突然故障就没什么大问题。他们又确认了一遍整体流程，确认完之后麦克斯跑去招呼其它配合行动的人选，而马希尔颠颠地跑来N的身边。

“他是不是……？”

“是。”

“什么时候？”马希尔压低声音。

“招募？去年。”N说，“转变？还不知道。”

“我觉得应该快了吧。”马希尔说，“我最近一次见到尼尔的时候，他看上去也没比那小子大多少了。你应该知道的。”

“谁知道呢。世上不少人在二十岁到四十岁这个区间内的变化都不会太大，而有的人可以把界限向后延到五十。”N说，“另外，事实上，我们的实际年龄很难计算。”

马希尔耸了耸肩，没有就这个话题跟他继续深谈。

翌日晚，那艘船便依照计划驶向了勒阿弗尔。麦克斯赶在这期间又改了一次数据分析，提交给了他在学校的导师，然后跑去船舱里从库存中掏了两瓶酒。N盯着他，没允许他喝掉比一杯更多的量。游船在暮色中向海岸线靠近，虽说的确是冲着海港去的，但方向上出现了一些细微的偏差。麦克斯站在船头，头发被海风吹得乱七八糟。作为目标的高塔就在港口一侧，一年前被封锁，对外宣称用作仓储，实际上大家都知道没这么简单。军情六处的人来探过一次，用通常方法进入也没什么收获，一个探员伪装成维护设施的工作人员潜伏了三个月，到头来也没被允许接近藏在地基下边的秘密。建筑体往地下额外延伸了两层，再向下便会浸入海水。想要硬闯的话也可以从水下引爆炸弹，但可能会让藏在里头的东西直接损毁，那样一来就失去闯入的意义了。

麦克斯把喝空的酒杯扔进了海里。马希尔回到甲板，坐进了直升机的驾驶舱。机舱里只塞了六个人，他们是前锋，援兵会在他们突入建筑后陆续到达。N始终沉着脸，他没有告诉麦克斯的是会有两支队伍在建筑内部交汇，全面控制现场后再从同一个时间流里逃走。驶向塔身的过程很顺利，直升机在天空中多盘旋了一圈，比船晚到达几分钟，碰撞已经发生，钢铁和岩石都在呻吟，码头乱作一团，而他们在混乱中降下滑绳，精准导向悬在半空中的瞭望台。N在硬着头皮往下速降的时候，实在不确定这跟蹦极相比哪个对自己的心脏更好。

他扭头看向麦克斯。年轻人的神情很是冷静，尽管眼睛里还跳曜着一点儿兴奋的火光。他从容而利落地给枪上膛，用装了消音器的家伙给门内遇上的第一个守卫的太阳穴上来了一下，整个过程安静又迅速。他跑向走廊，N跟在他后头。电梯在响彻整方空间的警报声中停止了运行，他们只得又分了两路，一边走台阶一边从打开的电梯井里垂直下降。他们得分头指挥，这会儿他们必须分开。麦克斯选了电梯井，N转头跑向应急通道。他的计时器响了，惠勒的队伍到了。

通道里也有看守，每层都有。他的队员们负责开枪，他负责沿途搜查用得上的东西。门卡，没有关闭的通讯器。信息。他的队员拖着一具尸体的指纹开了锁，他们闯进第四层，尸体顺便替他们挡住了一梭扫来的子弹。N在靠得够近之后把死人拨到一边，直接按住对方的枪管对着他的腹部踹了一脚。从N身后补来的一枪让这人失去了行动能力，四层尽是长得一模一样的档案柜，但柜面上有索引。其中一人留下了，下到三层的只剩两人。通讯器里时而传出正向的指令，时而是逆向的语言。三层和二层都出现了逆向行动的人，他们躲开了返回枪管的子弹，尽快继续向下行进。

在N抵达一层的时候，枪响已经结束。头戴封闭式面罩的惠勒站在圆形大厅的正中，身边是一些尸体和一些正在进行应急处理的队员。N和她对望了几秒钟，然后她摘下面罩，呼吸了一口新鲜空气。

“尼尔在地下一层。闸门也在那里。”她说。

“那不是尼尔。”N说。

“我知道你的意思。”惠勒耐心地重复道，“尼尔在地下一层。”

N顿了一顿，硬是把“谁让他来的”这句疑问给憋了回去。他决定先不去思考数日后——或者半日后——的自己在让尼尔过来帮忙时都在想些什么，反正他正要去确认。如果是形势所需，那尼尔就确实必须出现在这里。依照计划，惠勒的队伍是从三天以后出发的，尼尔可能是在当中的任意一个时间点跟她搭上的趟。他检查了一下弹匣，把缴来的对讲机丢给惠勒，然后按照她指出的路进到了地下层。

下层的战斗倒是还没结束，不如说从逆序队伍的视角来看，才刚开始不久。五分钟，惠勒在他继续下行前给他比了数字。N校正了计时，在混战中贴着楼梯架小心地移动。尼尔多半是全副武装来的，混迹在一干打扮相同的队员当中，一时也分辨不出。他倒是看见了麦克斯，在一些人的掩护下正专心对付着一道防护门的锁。倒计时三分钟。N加入了混战，爆掉了两个试图接近防护门的敌方人员的头。

两分钟。灯忽然暗了下来，只剩下逐渐滑开的防护门内部亮着微光的指示标。红蓝辉映，不出所料。N呼出了一口气，将枪杆贴在了扶栏上。里头还有人，看穿着不是他们的人。地上有尸体。N从栏杆上翻了过去，想要靠近些确认一下具体情况。麦克斯的动作比他快，但在这种充满倒错时间流的作战中，经验才是决定临场反应速度的关键之处。“当心！”N来不及赶到，只得尽力吼了一嗓子。一分半。地面上的死人猛一下弹了起来，麦克斯迅速抄枪，打中了他的脑袋。

N正准备松口气，就眼见着他们扭打起来。死亡对于逆行之人而言是既成的结果，而不是时间流的终点。他们所处的方位离闸门越来越近，N跑向通道，他透过玻璃看见下层有人也在靠近闸门。后头尽是尸体，只剩最后一个人。一分钟。闸门跟前还有第二道防护，麦克斯腾不出手来。有人追了上来，N转身去对付。解决掉一个拦路人并不需要太久，但在瞬息万变的战场上足够他错失一个机会——他在打穿那人的喉管后扭过头，看见墙上有一个弹孔，子弹嵌在钢板中。

“麦克斯！”他大喊道。

他眼睁睁看着子弹动了，飞回了那个即将、或已经死去的逆向人的枪管里。那柄枪正抵在麦克斯的身上。

三十秒。第二层防护门从里侧开了，死人消失在门后。剩余的时间足够他摘下或戴上防护面罩，启动一次传送门——这就是他一生中最后的时间循环了。N已经知道了他的结果，所有目击到这一幕的人都知道了他的结果。没有人再去深究。倒计时结束了，枪响最终完全平息了。麦克斯倒在地上，没有哭得撕心裂肺，只是止不住迸出微弱而痛苦的呻吟。他从头到脚都在抽搐，他在流血。N用手掌压住他的肩膀。有人推来了担架床，有人帮忙将伤员抬上了担架。N还半跪在原处。

他感觉自己浑身上下的血都凉了一半。只是肩膀，不是更为致命的地方。幸而如此，还留下了急救的机会。有人在说情况不妙，见鬼，他当然知道这个。“闸门还能用吗？”他用浸了血的手掌撑住自己的膝盖，试图稳当点自己站起来。

“现在？恐怕只能再用一次。”他的队员说，“是能源问题，紧急供电不能支持太久。逆行回去是另一回事，但如果继续往前退到足够他的情况稳定下来的时刻，那么我们的人手就还没能控制这里。”

“没关系，这里离巴黎不算远。”N说。他深吸了一口气，指尖刺进了掌心。“惠勒！”

“我在！”熟悉的女声回答道。回归正向时间流的惠勒已经赶来，神情中颇有几分苦闷与无奈。她跟N对视了一眼，各自都从对方眼中读出了几分不情愿。“去地下二层。”她还是说了，“我们得再过一次闸门，然后把他带进逆向通道。”

“但是长官——”

“我经手过类似的情况。”惠勒说，带着几分疲倦和恼意，“他在这边撑不了多久。留出一点缓冲时间，足够完成转向的人从这里撤走——然后把他带进逆向通道。”

她的身后站着一个高个儿男人。没来得及摘下氧气面罩，没有直接露出自己的真容，裤管上沾着灰和不知属于谁的血，战术背包上悬着一枚吊坠。他跟在了担架床的另一侧，他们一同经过已经沉寂下来的地下空间时，N抬头看着他。

“这就是你出现在这地方的理由吗？”男人问道。

“我不知道。”尼尔说，“我本来只是，你知道的，以防万一。总得有人破解那些锁。”

当疼痛程度越过了某一条界线，人就会变得浑浑噩噩，对外界的感知变得迟钝，接受到的信息也都成为了破碎不成形的。麦克斯正处在这样的状态里。他只能隐约感到周围在下沉，随后下方的滑轮又一次开始了骨碌碌转动。他在去往何处？他试着睁开眼，但眼前的一切也都成为了影影绰绰的。是一枚子弹将他变成这样的，逆向飞行，他听过形容，之后也见过实物，但结结实实挨上这么一下还是头一遭。它造成的伤口痛得要命，拧在他的肩膀上，成为了深不见底的黑洞，将他的情绪、认知和思考的能力都吸走了。他知道自己还没死，但他不知道这种较为乐观的状况还能持续多久。N就是在跟这种东西搏命吗？

他想到N。他又稍微精神了些。他还听得见N的声音，在跟人交谈，某一个人、更多人。那些人都离开了，N还在他身边。他们开始上升、上升，然后停滞。又是一段滑动，这回的时间更长。他似乎昏厥过去了几回，随后再醒过来。他恢复了一点儿微弱的意识，男人正握着他的手，他不确定究竟是谁在发抖。

他在半梦半醒间听见嘈杂人声，像是“情况稳定了不少”，像是“大概还需要三到四天”。有人跟他说“你可以多睡一会儿”，是个温柔的女声。他便又睡去，睡梦中他还是十岁，凯特搂着他，说我很抱歉、很抱歉，单凭我一个人没法把你护周全。父亲不见了，只剩下凯特。她带他去看火山，带他去看遗迹，带他回到海边。她在船上换了清凉的泳装，她的腹部多出了一道伤疤。很难看，她说，我知道的。但这是我重获新生的证明之一。

他再度醒来了。他的脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，有人坐在他身边。他知道那是谁。“他会没事吗？”N在说话。N在跟谁说话？这里还有别人。麦克斯将眼睛睁大了些，他们像是在某个封闭的小空间里，集装箱，或者别的什么类似的东西内部。有一个人站在箱壁边，个头似乎挺高。光不够亮，相隔太远，他看不清那个人的脸。

“你应该见过那道疤。”那个人回答说。那个声音听起来颇为耳熟。

他十五岁，快要十六。他在N的安全屋，撬了卧室门的锁。床上躺着一个人，身形修长，金发散乱，靠近右侧肩胛骨的地方有一道颜色很深的伤疤。他没能看见那个人的脸。

伤疤的形状和大小都让他感到有几分眼熟，当时他没想起原因。

凯特揽着他，她的腹部有一道疤。她说自己重获新生。

麦克斯颤抖了一下。他右肩上的伤口仍然痛得厉害。那枚子弹没有留在他的身体里，它造成的效应像一道电流，翻搅出无数回忆的碎片，将他的过去与未来都串联起来。他死命瞪着那个箱壁边的身影，他张开嘴。“天啊。”他嘶声说，“那就是我。”

那个人叹了一口气，走近了。他的手指被攥得更紧了，是N。高个儿男人到了他的床边，现在他们挨得足够近了。他终于看清了对方的脸。麦克斯。麦克斯米利安。N放在末尾，然后倒转一次回到开头。尼尔。

“是的。”N说，“一直都是你。”


	14. Chapter 14

箱壁在晃动。他们还在移动，而这点儿轻微的颠簸就足够把伤者的思绪再摇散一回。他陷在担架床上，他抿起嘴，咬住了自己的舌头。N从一旁伸过手来，用干净毛巾擦拭了几下他的额头。N的一小块指尖从他的皮肤上掠过，这让他抬起眼皮，下意识地希望那触碰能再停留得长些。

“我有个疑问。”然后他说。

“什么？”N低头看他。

“如果我的理解没错，那就不存在什么你特别喜欢的类型。”麦克斯慢慢说，“你只是一直在跟我上床而已。我是说，未来的我。”

他的嗓子发干。他咳嗽了一声。尼尔拿着一瓶矿泉水回到他身边，他抬不起朝外的那条胳膊。N喂他喝了一点。水对他的喉咙起到了一点作用，但无助于改善其它问题。N将替他垫高后脑的手掌抽走了，让他能缓缓地躺回到原位。

“有多久了？”他接着问。

“从正常的时间线上来说，”N侧过头，看了尼尔一眼，“九年吧。”

“九年了。”麦克斯干巴巴地重复道。那么N至少在一件事上没有说谎，就是他的确是在接下保护自己和凯特的任务之前就跟人搞上了。麦克斯感觉自己的脑子里乱成了一团浆糊，他不知道现在是该感慨一下这男人在自己十岁时就知道他们总有一天会滚上床却毫无犯罪意图，还是为充斥了自己整个青春期的纠结和苦闷其实毫无意义这件事大发脾气。“你该在我第一次尝试吻你的时候就把我拐进卧室。”他嘟囔道。

“过去的既成过去。”尼尔在一旁说，“别费心改变它。”

“你差点死了。”N说，“你就不能稍微关心一下那些比我在跟谁上床更为重要的问题吗？”

“现在我已经知道这次的治疗成果如何了。”麦克斯说，“虽然我还得花上一点时间来接受这个……事实。”

他看了眼态度颇为平和的尼尔。看样子至少几年后的自己已经不会再为青春期的陈旧心事大发脾气了——尽管会不会小小耍些性子又是另外一回事。他的身下又传来一阵晃动，晕眩感也又一次涌了上来。“我们在哪？”

“货车上。”N说，“我们不会在这儿待太久的。最多再有两个小时就到巴黎了，索邦天文台底下有座基地，你可以安全地在那儿睡上一个星期。”

“一个星期。”麦克斯想了想，“我还在等导师回邮。”

“那么，你就要在回到正向时间流之后再等上一个星期了。”尼尔说，“珍惜这段时间，你可以多睡几个好觉。”

他的提议的确很有诱惑力。放空大脑，不必将自己投回原先那些紧张的日程安排里，从时间缝隙里偷得一点空闲。对于伤员来说，这种选择合情合理。麦克斯点了点头，他瞥见N起了身，过了一会儿才折返回来，手上拿着针管。

“不必担心。”N说，将针头推进了他的胳膊。

你看上去比我更担心，麦克斯想说。一阵睡意翻卷而来，他的舌头还没能弹出一个音节，他就已经失去了意识。

他再度醒来的时候，周围已经停止了摇晃。他们不在集装箱里了，而是在某个密闭的房间。他的喉咙又开始发干了，饥饿感反而不那么明显，但他的四肢仿佛有千钧沉。他知道这是缺乏能量补充的表现。他的头被垫高了点，身下似乎也不是担架床了。他扭过头，一旁的支架上吊着葡萄糖注射液。金发男人正在旁边忙活，他的脸上刺出了一点儿胡茬，他的眼眶也有些发黑。他把毛巾丢进水盆，这时房门开了，N走了进来。

“一切都在控制中，你也不必一直守在这里。”尼尔说，“我可以自己来。”

“我不介意在你这里多耗费一点时间。”N对他说，同时向床铺看来。

“好。”尼尔柔和地回答。

N按住他的小臂，吻了他一次。麦克斯努力地眨了眨眼，想要看清尼尔脸上的神情。他没看清更多，他的脑袋还在发昏。有人靠近了他，又喂了他一些水。不出五分钟他就重新睡着了。

大概过了两天，或者三天。他睡着的时候比醒着的时候多，即便他醒了也不被允许自由活动。他抗议过，声称自己被击中的只是肩膀而不是腿，也不是脊椎或者内脏或者别的什么更为重要的地方。尼尔耸耸肩，告诉他这么不服气的话大可以自己起身试试。他的右边手肘还使不上力，纯靠左臂发力绷起来两秒钟就栽回了枕头里。尼尔开始发笑，N在旁边一脸无奈。麦克斯平躺着思考了一下未来为什么会长成这个会对着自己的倒霉样子幸灾乐祸的性格。

他醒着的时候听人讲了不少理论，权当是打发时间。他也知道自己终于正式接触到了信条的核心机密。倒飞的子弹，自由意志，往复的轨迹。死物，活物，人。尼尔冲着他直笑，说幸好他们此时处在同样的时间运行方向里，不然他们会在相碰的一瞬间就湮灭或爆炸。麦克斯不知道自己从这些话中分离出了多少有效信息，又或者他只是把自己弄得更糊涂了。

“我延毕了吗？”他问尼尔。

“差那么一点点，不过没有。”尼尔说。

“是因为我用上了逆转装置吗？”

“那倒没有。”尼尔用那张跟他一样的脸挤出了一个怪相，“这就是你今年截至把学位证搞到手之前的最后一次任务了，巴顿先生。接下来的一段时间里你可以安心地专注于学业。”

“啊。”麦克斯失望地叹了口气。当然了，人不应该在死亡线上挣扎后还像过去那样毫无顾忌地热衷于冒险，所以他倒也没觉得特别不合理。“但我看待事物的方式已经发生了变化，这对我的课题也有帮助，对吗？”

“是的。”尼尔说，“你还有很多时间，可以慢慢思考这些。”

他拉下遮光帘。床铺边的一小方空间里回归了黑暗。麦克斯的胳膊上已经又挨了一针，他这些日子以来被注射的次数太多，药物生效时间都延缓了不少，但这时他也重新开始犯困了。尼尔给他拉了下盖在身上的被单，将他的肩膀也盖好了。“至于现在，”尼尔说，“你睡得越多就好得越快。”

麦克斯又断断续续地做了些梦。有时候他已经是尼尔了，经历过若干次钳形时间任务，经验老道，从容不迫，知道该去哪儿找到N，也知道该怎么在关键时刻提供最有效的援助。有时候他更小，他在人群中走失了，凯特和安娜都不在近旁，他在广场边缘看到那个过去未来都只由一个字母来维系的男人，他向男人跑去，但在途中摔倒了。他的肩膀没那么疼了，他再站起来，隔着一面镜子看见N在跟人互相亲吻，另一个人长着跟自己一样的脸。他用手去触碰镜像，玻璃在他的指尖熔化了。

他清醒着的时间也渐渐变长了。他恢复了进食，最开始的两顿是流体，之后可以重新咽下几片没被撕碎的面包。他开始能够起身，尽管胳膊还不太灵便。子弹没有留在体内，造成的破坏也得到了控制。大约从第五天开始，他被允许正常下床。他进行了简单的洗漱，也重新刮了脸。他的脑子里再度冒出了各种各样的疑问，比如凯特身上的伤是从何而来的，比如尼尔——未来的他自己——在时间轨里逆行了至少九年，实际时长恐怕还不止九年，究竟是要去完成怎样的一桩任务。他几度想跟尼尔开口提问，都被后者以各种巧妙的方式回避了。“有些事你得去问N。”末了尼尔说，“如今你已经知道了最为关键的一部分，余下的他也不会再一直瞒着你了。”

什么时候做什么事，提前知道得太多对你自己没好处。尼尔大概是这个意思。麦克斯苦着脸点了点头，想到N能把他们之间的实际关系瞒住自己九年就忍不住又把脸皱紧了几分。

之后他们回到了一周前。尼尔帮忙检查过了麦克斯的肩伤，宣称问题已经不太大了，也可以进行剧烈一些的活动了。这意味着接下来得抽出一些时间来进行体能复健了，麦克斯苦恼地意识到。尼尔从他面前起了身，衬衫的一角从裤腰边掉了下来。麦克斯盯着那块皱着的衣角看了一会儿，鬼使神差地开了口。

“你能不能，就是，”麦克斯说，“也脱掉衣服给我看看？”

“看什么，肩膀吗？”尼尔问。

“不是。”麦克斯说，视线落点滑到了他的胯骨上。

尼尔沉默了几秒钟，屏住了一口气，之后将它吐了出来。“N。”他的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，“我是学物理的，不是学法的。我想问问，自己对自己无法构成性骚扰是吧？”

“我也不是学法的。”房间一角的男人回答说，声音里带着一种奇妙的窒息感。

“别这样。”麦克斯说，“我只是想确认一下，就是，跟N多上几年床之后下半身的状态会不会有什么变化。”

N开始咳嗽。他似乎把矿泉水呛进了鼻子里，他跑到一旁去扯了两张纸巾。“我不太记得这段了。”尼尔说。他脸色发白，神情麻木。“我猜是因为镇定剂。”

麦克斯跟他眼瞪眼。宣称自己不懂法的前中情局探员躲在一旁擤鼻子。现场气氛一度非常僵硬，直到N顺过气来，扭头对着尼尔问了一句：“那你记得什么？”尼尔咬住了嘴唇内侧，麦克斯知道这代表他在紧张。直观地看着另一个自己表现出这种紧张感还挺新鲜的，尤其是在尼尔现身以来一直都表现得挺从容的前提下。

“我记得，呃，”尼尔说，“你先待在这里——也不用一直待在这里，过会儿你就可以，按我们说好的，去B207号房间。”

他的脸色逐渐恢复了正常。他的耳朵红了。什么时候说好的什么？麦克斯还没转过弯来。当然了，他睡着的时间太长了，不太清楚尼尔跟N私下进行过多少沟通和争辩。尼尔抓住他毫无问题的左肩，把他从床沿拽了起来，随后将他一路推进了浴室。逆时间轨里多数时只能洗盆浴，可用的热水也有限，不过总体来说问题不大，而且据说这座基地的设施在几年后还会再改进一回。

B207又是哪儿？肯定跟他这几天所待的病号房不是同一间。麦克斯眨巴着眼，他还光着上身，他看着尼尔往浴盆里放起了水。“你要给我看屁股了吗？”麦克斯问，“还是前边？”

“不。不。闭嘴。”尼尔说。水箱里的水开始通过软管往浴盆中倾泻，他拧过身来，回到门边，给门上了锁，随后就在这里又一次按住了麦克斯的肩。“我得警告你一件事。”

“什么？”

“别看N这几天对你态度不错，那只是因为他要善待伤员。”尼尔压下眉头，“你在行动中冲动了。开锁是你的活儿，但余下的部分并不是。作为你的搭档，N会尽量包容你，可作为领头人他会对你生气。”

“他甚至没有告诉我全部的行动计划。”麦克斯叫屈道，“这不公平。”

“话虽如此，你不能跟领头人讲太多道理。”尼尔嘟哝道。

他松开手，衣袖卷到手肘上，回到浴盆边去试起了水温。麦克斯背靠着门板，缓慢地反应了半分钟。警告？他的脑子终于转了过来。“他会惩罚我吗？”

“这个嘛，”尼尔说，“就是我接下来要告诉你的了。”

他转过身来。他自己的衬衫系扣已经松开了两三颗。他的眼神变得古怪又意味深长，伴着一丝紧张，也伴着一丝按捺不住的……兴奋。他略低下头，脸颊泛红，几步迈上前来，将麦克斯拖向了浴盆。麦克斯咽了口唾沫，忽然怀疑起了自己对接下来要获得的那个答案是不是还挺喜欢的。

半小时后他在B207，不同于之前待的病号房，这里看上去就是普通的休息间。

起居设施齐全，供逆行中的组织成员栖身用。尼尔似乎会不定期地占据这边的使用权。N站在床沿，上半身只绷着一件短袖衫。麦克斯被尼尔带到床尾，他的耳朵开始发烧。老实说他对一张床上堆三个人这种事还有些遗留下来的心理阴影，不过情况和他十六岁时已经有很大不同了。相同之处大概只有他依然是年纪最小的一个。

“你给他做过预告了？”N开口问。尼尔点了点头，N用怀疑的眼神看了他几秒。麦克斯坐上床沿，他的指尖抠着床单。N转向他，膝盖撞进他的两腿之间，单手揽住他的脖子，躬身凑到他的面前。

“是这样。”N低声说，“我通常不喜欢给这档子事赋予亲密关系的自然体现或闲时消遣以外的意味。”

“比如说？”

“训诫。”

“你要为我破例吗？”麦克斯轻声问道。他将头向后仰，男人的嘴唇贴上了他的喉咙。男人的手掌贴上他的后腰，穿入他临时披上的衬衫内部，抵着他腰脊处的皮肤轻轻摩挲。他感到身体发软，他觉得是药物的问题。一个人怎么会忽然对已经朝夕相处有段时间的搭档心生敬畏？——虽然朝夕相处这个定义并不准确。N的牙齿抵上了他的喉结，不轻不重地啃咬了一下。麦克斯哽住了，他用力喘了口气。他被按倒在床，他回想起来他确实一度对面前这个人怀有敬畏之心，即便往往会被好奇给盖过去。

“既然这样做对你有效，”N说，“是的。”

他才穿上不久的衣服又被脱掉了。不似意乱情迷时边爱抚边拉扯，N只是在高效化地进行预先处理的环节。上衣，长裤，底裤。他刚从浴室出来不久，还没来得及穿上短袜。与此同时，尼尔在他身边完成了同样的工序。麦克斯刚斜眼去看尼尔身上的那道疤——虽然他方才已经在浴室里见过了——他的腿弯就被强硬地推开到身侧，令他身下一凉。N的手指直接撬进了他的肛门，两根，旋转了一圈进行湿润和松弛程度的确认。不久之前尼尔的手指在那儿活动过，这约等于是他自己的，但感觉还是很怪。麦克斯仰在床上，眼见着N的表情从严肃中慢慢松缓下来，似乎是对他的准备成果感到满意了。“别太担心。”尼尔在这时说，“他也吓坏了，需要一些刺激的东西来调解一下。”

“尼尔。”N低声念道。

“怎么？你又不会真的在床上凶我，最多就是使点坏。”尼尔笑起来。他跪坐在床沿，将手伸向了N的腰。他边去处理男人的裤子边侧过脸来，对着麦克斯挤了挤眼。“放松点。和往常一样，只是教学而已。”

他用嘴贴上N的阴茎。起先他只是用舌头去舔前端，用手指缠住冠状沟，伴以柔和的旋转和磨蹭。之后他开始吸吮，张大嘴用口腔包裹住整个龟头。他似乎已经学会了在给人口交时不让牙齿成为阻碍的技巧，而且这确实能牢固地抓住人的注意力。麦克斯看得直瞪眼，同时他意识到N在自己屁股里抽插手指的速度变缓了。“尼尔，”男人从喉咙里挤出一声呼唤，“这跟说好的不一样。”

“我说过我会加入。”尼尔含糊地说，“我可没承诺过我会老老实实待在一边——不然我也用不着脱掉衣服了。你该早些反应过来。”

他将头向前倾。他的阴茎也翘立起来，颜色比麦克斯自己的要略深一点儿。他把N的阴茎吃得更深，将将塞进了半根到口腔里。粗黑的肉棒撑开了他的嘴，从麦克斯的视角来看，这幅画面在情色之余还有些诡异。N似乎还是不太习惯一心二用，他在忍耐了半分钟后低吼了一声，抽手去扳住了尼尔的肩膀。

麦克斯说不出话。他拢起腿，看着尼尔乖顺地躺倒在床，就在自己身边，头朝向外，跟自己相反。尼尔半眯着眼，金发从床沿散落。他将头向后仰，方便N在下压腰胯时将阴茎直接插进他的喉咙。他的嘴唇几乎变成了鲜红色，他的嗓子被卡住，发不出声，只能哼出细弱的鼻音。他的喉管被操开了，从旁观的视角看去都能分辨出抵在里头挪移的形状，将他的颈线撑至外凸。麦克斯险些看傻，他下意识地抓住了自己的喉咙，想象有东西将他的整条喉管都堵住。他的下腹开始抽搐。他将腿并得更紧，这不能完全掩盖他的勃起反应。N单手扣住了他足踝，避免他将身子后移太多然后跑掉。麦克斯喘着气，眼睁睁看着那根粗物卡在尼尔的嘴里，半根、大半根，拖拽耸动，势头甚至有些凶猛。过去了半分钟，N才好心地将性器抽了出来，让尼尔重新缓过气，间隔不过数秒，之后又捅了进去。

尼尔还在笑，尽管他发不出任何有意义的声音，他的眼尾也扫着过于明显的笑意。他将胳膊上抬，抱住了N的大腿，让原本站在床边的男人屈膝压在床沿，半骑在了他的脸上。如果他是想给人做一次深喉示例，那么他成功了，甚至非常完美。他的整张脸都因为闭气而憋红了，他的指尖还拨弄着N的腿根皮肤。他显然十分精通撩拨男人的技巧。N继续肏他的嘴，他的喉结在鼓起的喉管上一跳一跳。又是三十秒。N很好地把握着节奏，在合适的时候放他换气。尼尔的腿脚都在不安分地扭动，他腾出一只手来抚摸起了自己的阴茎。N从他的嘴里出来时他发出了低哑而悦耳的呻吟，他们又将这个过程重复了几回，直到N不再把那根东西压进他的喉咙，放任他躺在那儿大口呼吸。

“你是怎么做到的？”麦克斯问。他还在揉自己的喉咙。

“训练。”尼尔回答。

“这离你的闭气极限时长还差得远。”N说。

不，麦克斯有些头皮发麻地想。这显然跟普通的闭气训练是两回事，他更在意吞咽的部分。“有东西堵在嗓子里跟单纯闭气不能比，你得体谅一下。”尼尔说。他的声音发嘶，但已经变得轻快柔软了不少。“还有，你可以直接射在里头的，我咽得下去。”

“我知道。”N揉了揉他的头发，“不过你得耐心些。”

尼尔仰着头露出一个微笑，放开了N的腿。他坐起身，按住麦克斯的上臂，然后将麦克斯拖到了他的膝上。麦克斯的反应还是有些迟缓，直到他被尼尔拖到了床铺中段，才意识到当前的重心好像又转移回了自己身上。他睁大眼，看着N向自己靠近，来势汹汹，粗黑肉棒上裹着一层亮晶晶的唾液——没有戴套。噢，既然现在他知道了N其实是性伴侣固定的类型，那戴套与否好像也无所谓了，虽然他还没完全做好心理准备。他本能地想要起身，但尼尔用手臂锁住了他的上身。不仅如此，尼尔还直接反剪了他的双手，用什么东西将他的手腕捆了起来。不是绳索或手铐，触感像是丝巾，只要他不挣得太厉害倒是不至于将他弄伤。事情进展到这一步已经出乎他的意料了，他惊愕地抬起头，像看进折射镜一般倒着对上了他自己的眼睛。

“尼尔。”他轻轻地、颤抖着吐出这个名字，并不陌生甚至有几分熟悉，但他实际发音时还是禁不住感到一阵怪异，“尼尔。你——你不能这么做。”

“放松点。”尼尔揽住他的上身，将他固定在自己的两腿间，“你得知道，有些事注定要发生。”

这太奇怪了。被他知道是自己的另一人固定住身位，然后被年长的男人推起腿根。尼尔甚至在帮忙扳着他的膝盖。他的屁股整个儿露了出来，没过几秒N的手指就又一次塞了进去。这倒还好，他能适应这点刺激。用别的东西也行，反正他们也不止上过一次床了。麦克斯本来是这么想的，直到N撤开手指换成早就硬邦邦甚至操过了尼尔的嘴的阴茎，抵在他的屁股上，向里戳了一下，缓慢地顶进顶部饱满的弧形，随后将一整根都推了进去。

“哦——操。”麦克斯倒抽了一口凉气，“操。”

他觉得自己的内脏都被搅动了。他差点直接从床上弹起来，但尼尔及时锁住了他的胸腹。他的手腕还被绑着，他的胳膊帮不上忙。他模糊地知道之前N在跟自己做爱的时候一直很克制，也就是在当被插入的一方时会随性些。他着实没料到这个。虽然仔细回忆一下，他第一次尝试给N口交时失败得很彻底，这足以说明很多问题，只是当时的沮丧被后至的刺激给覆盖过去了而已。现在他倒不至于像个头次体验肛交的小菜鸟那样上来就直接哭鼻子了，何况这也没有被逆向子弹打中来得痛，但他还是觉得整个下半身都在不受控地抽搐。

“我以为你是不会在床上爆粗的类型。”N饶有兴趣地看着他，“之前也没有过。”

“之前你也没这么欺负过他。”尼尔说着，手指按在他的小腹上拨弄他的阴茎，“体谅一下吧，他还不到二十岁。”

“所以你，”麦克斯努力地向上瞪眼，“你的屁股比我多被N干了多少年才变成——啊！”

N的阴茎开始在他的屁股里来回拖拽，抽出一段距离又整根顶回原位。麦克斯开始尖叫。他的右腿还被尼尔按着，动也不太能动。N控制着他的左腿，看上去颇有余裕。他在喘息的间隙里试图继续就肛门问题多说上两句，随后尼尔涨红着脸捏住了他的嘴。这景象似乎逗乐了N，他的表情变得更轻松了，不那么像教学模式，更像是在放松享受。能让他像这样享受的时间其实很少，麦克斯迷迷糊糊地意识到。他也不知道自己在想什么，他的每一个念头刚刚成型不久就会被一次足够操穿他的挺进给顶出脑子。N进得太深了，足够拓开他的整段直肠还继续往里塞，他怀疑自己事后会肚子痛。那根东西肯定撞上了几次结肠口，麦克斯呜咽了几声，张嘴咬住了尼尔的手指。

尼尔倒没为此斥责他。尼尔的阴茎贴着他的后背，正在微微跳动。麦克斯被干得脑袋发昏，他的视野变模糊了，他用力眨掉了一点儿泪花，看见N倾过身来，越过自己的头顶跟尼尔接吻。

这事真在发生吗？他已经知道了事情会进展到这一步，若干年后他从未来折回这一天，还要从另一个视角再体验一次？如果他中途改变了主意呢？如果他不是非得配合呢？如果——N的阴茎又在他的小腹里滑动了一回。他啜泣了一声，未来的他托抱着他的身体，结束了一个绵长的吻，低下头来贴上他的耳廓。

“别去试图理解。”尼尔低语道，“感受，接受，以及享受。不止是这些。”

还有什么？麦克斯无声地嚅动着嘴唇。N的膝盖向前顶，将他的屁股垫得更高。他被控制着四肢，姿势，性爱中的表现。N在主导，他自己在配合。他大声呻吟着，几度以为自己要在这样猛烈的攻势下丢了魂儿。他也不是真的讨厌这样。这也是教学的一环吗？叫他意识到他总得接受他需要扮演的角色——哪怕是在这种地方？

“你会知道的。”他听见尼尔说。

麦克斯前后加起来大概坚持了半个钟头多点。N在他的屁股里射了一次，之后用亲吻和替他舔阴茎来平缓地度过了不应期。麦克斯哼哼唧唧了一阵，在N帮忙口交时不安分地顶胯，待男人按住他的腰重新干进他，他就又露出了那种迷醉而恍惚的神情。他已经不再挣扎了，只是在每次N插进整根去的时候不受控地痉挛一下。他还没适应这样的做法，他的屁股始终将塞在里头的东西吃得很紧，这让N在抽拔的时候有些费力。男人不得不在中途多补了些润滑，好让阴茎的活动不受到太大阻碍。在这过程中，只有尼尔表现得轻松又惬意。他时而伸手摆弄一下麦克斯的阴茎或捏捏他的乳头——逻辑上来说算是自慰——时而抬头向人索吻。他的嘴唇保持着湿润而诱人的艳红色。他在麦克斯半阖起眼睑来、全身上下都止不住打抖的时候眨了眨眼，眼睫上弯，显得无辜又活泼。

“麦克斯快不行了。”他说，“是肩伤的影响。目前他的体能有限。”

“你觉得这种程度的教训就足够了吗？”N问他。

“当然不够。”尼尔拍了拍更年轻些的他自己的脸蛋儿，“他是个坏孩子，你知道的。”

“我不认为你能在各方面都评优。”N说。

“但是承认吧，我在很多方面都做得很好。”尼尔说，“所以你看，你完全可以让我来给他做个示范。”

他又捏了一下麦克斯的乳头，让粉褐色的肉粒立了起来。他的眼神往一边的空处瞟，N领会到了他的意思，对着他叹了口气。他们一齐放过了已经开始神志不清的麦克斯，或者说、暂时放过了——尼尔显然还在盘算着别的主意，而在场的所有人里，可能只有他才知道整个过程是怎样的。假设他还记得一清二楚。尼尔赤裸着，抽出自己的手臂与腿，堪称轻柔地滑到一旁。他的阴茎顶端已经变得黏黏糊糊，看样子抵在麦克斯后背的连带磨蹭和视觉刺激也让他足够兴奋了。他舔了舔唇，在N以为他要就这样平躺好并对着自己打开双腿的前一秒，他翻到了麦克斯的身上，让两具同样修长结实、宛若镜像的身躯叠在了一起。他趴在那儿，慢慢抬高了腰弓。麦克斯微弱地呻吟了一声，脑袋歪在了枕垫的边缘，而尼尔回过头来，用一张同等漂亮的脸孔递来了邀请之色。

“我的天。”N止不住抽了口气，“尼尔。”

他的男孩——较大的那个——只是微笑着，单手向后拨开了自己的臀缝。“来吧。”

他接受了邀请。这桩性事在这一刻就变了质，与其说是他在主导，不如说是尼尔在控制整体的进展。尼尔敞露给他的小洞又软又湿，不似麦克斯那样一旦被进得太深就会陷入紧绷不放的状态。尼尔要求的是“做个示范”，于是N打从一开始就没对他太留情。男人将整根阴茎都撞进了他的身体，听他发出带着颤音的淫叫，按着他的脊骨继续深而缓地耸动。尼尔腾出一只手来捣鼓着什么，从N的视角看不太清，但不出半分钟，被压在最下方的麦克斯忽然又动了。他的脚背绷紧了，脚趾反而蜷了起来。从那年轻人急促的喘息声和隐约的摩擦声响来判断，大概是尼尔将他们两个的阴茎拢在一起撸了起来。

尼尔没能这样弄多久。N很快就抓着他的胯骨将他的下半身提高了些，这样一来角度更适合交媾。尼尔抽手撑回床铺一侧，他的肩膀在打颤，他的屁股还在温驯地吞吐着操进去的男根。麦克斯的眼神渐渐凝聚起来，茫然地下移，凝在了大约是尼尔的小腹的位置。N恰好又深肏进去一回，他知道这样做大概视觉效果还挺明显的，比如说顶出一个浮凸的形状——麦克斯的脸涨红了，眼神也开始发直。尼尔边笑边喘，勾下头去贴在他的耳边低语道：

“你会喜欢这个的。”

麦克斯呻吟着闭上了眼。尼尔吻了一下他的耳根，随后就趴在那儿继续放荡叫喊，这画面看上去淫乱又动人。他们维持着这样的姿势又做了一会儿，麦克斯看上去快要宕机，N俯下身、压在尼尔的臀瓣上改为小幅而快速地颠动，同时腾出一只手来摸进了麦克斯的股间。他将指节搅回到另一个刚被他肏过不久的肉洞里，听着两个几乎一致的声音以不同的高低和节奏在他下边颤抖着相应。常人可能在最为荒诞的春梦里才会窥见这样的场景，而他清醒着，完全知道发生了什么，以及是如何从头一步步发展至此的。他坚持得足够久了，终于在尼尔骤然紧缩起来的肠壁中又泄了一次。他低头去亲吻对方的后颈，他尝到香皂和薄汗的味道。

他在那儿留到那阵几乎卷走了全部意识的空白感逐渐退去。有那么一时半刻，整方天地里都只剩下他们。扭曲的时间轨，错乱的个体和因果。倒行之人。他们浮到云雾中，又重新降回实地，在密闭的空间中交替喘息。随后他小心地起身，退开膝盖，坐到一旁，用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，总算感到了几分不真切。尼尔也慢慢爬起身，他拨开了一缕被汗水黏在额角的金发，眼神柔软而热切。

“满意了吗？”他咧嘴笑了。

“这跟我想象中的教学场景还是有点偏差的。”N如实回答。

“但你喜欢。”已经差不多被他摸清秉性的小骗子笑眯眯地耸起肩膀，“这就够了。”

N一时无言。他低头去看麦克斯，后者再度陷入了不甚清醒的状态，尽管还半睁着眼，却像是还在发愣。他伸过手去，抚摸了一下麦克斯的侧脸。男孩将脸贴进他的手心，嚅动着嘴唇吻他的掌纹。尼尔长吁了一口气，懒洋洋地向床头倒去，让一半背靠在了床板上。

“等麦克斯休息够了，你们就可以回归正向时间流了。”尼尔说，“我会继续往前。”

“好。”N说。他用眼神询问了尼尔要不要帮忙善后，尼尔摇头表示不劳费心、照顾好麦克斯就行。于是N再度低头，尾指蹭过麦克斯的耳垂。“你要再睡上一觉吗？”

“不必了。”麦克斯低声回答，“我睡得够久了，只是需要稍微缓一会儿。”

于是他们都各自安静下来。N也换了个还算舒服的姿势倚在床头，他斜眼瞥着尼尔，尼尔看上去很快乐，随时都能哼起小调来的那种。你对后续之事知道多少？他很想在这时就问上一句。他知道还不如问自己打算什么时候开诚布公，不论是对麦克斯还是对尼尔。秘密从来不止在于身份的切换，或者逆行之人的倒序字母把戏。他沉默着，尼尔凑过来吻了一下他的脸，然后从另一侧滑下了床。

他目送着尼尔光着身子走进隔间，那里边也有水箱和浴盆。门关上了，水声被掩在后头。麦克斯的呼吸已经变得舒缓均匀了许多，他将眼睛睁大了些，他在这时开了口。“N。”他说，“那个字母究竟代表什么？”

“是信条（TENET）的原点与核心。”N回答说，“是一个代号，也是一个使命。”

“什么样的使命？”

男人伸过手臂，搂住了他的肩膀。“命中注定要去拯救世界。”


	15. Chapter 15

他们刚认识不久。他们拨开人群疾步行走，在逃出街灯的映照范围后脱下了弹射和蹦极用的防护背心。尼尔走在了前头，他负责带路。他们把桑贾伊·辛格的住所——严格来说，是普利亚的——和鸣响的警笛都抛在身后，尼尔承诺了有人会帮忙回收他们留下的东西，弹射设备那一类的。既然他们现在在一定程度上达成了合作关系，普利亚大概也会帮忙。所以当务之急只剩下脱身，还有找个地方歇上一夜。

我预约过房间，尼尔说。一刻钟后他们走进泰姬玛哈酒店，尼尔刷了房费。他将一切都安排得很好，虽然住宿地点选在这里略显高调，但从另一方面来看，比路边小店更不容易被警察盯上。他选的套间不太大，普通城景，单床，不过床足够宽。他大概是按照一人标准预约的，但容纳下两人也绰绰有余，用不着分个人出来睡沙发。他在前台多逗留了一小会儿，跟在岗的年轻女士友好交谈。他的同路人静不下心来，先一步走向电梯间所在的方位。

半分钟后尼尔跟了上来，一只手插进衣袋，另一只手拿着房卡。“有什么问题吗？”男人问他。

“没事儿。”尼尔说，“难得来一趟孟买，我多拿了个纪念品。”

他们在房间里稍作休整。检查枪械，其它随身物件，然后是交换情报。现在还没有必要向尼尔交底，但既然他还算可靠，稍微透露几句不那么关键的信息也无妨。毕竟每一起机密任务都是知情者越少越好，既然尼尔已经掺和进来了，后边闹不好还需要他继续帮忙。事情总是这样运作的。

“接下来我要去趟英国。”男人说，“伦敦，我想。”

“噢。”尼尔点了点头。他已经将他的条纹领带从衬衣缝里拽了出来，正在把它从脖子上解开。现在没了防护背心的遮挡，男人留意到他的衬衣很薄，几乎看得见胸腹和手臂的轮廓线。男人移开目光，希望自己的眼神没有显得太过失礼。

“你是从英国来的吧？”他说，“听口音是。”

“算是吧。”尼尔说。

“军情六处？还是外围人员？”

“大概是后者。”尼尔笑了，“你喜欢刺探中间人的情报？”

“你调查过我。”男人回答，“我想让事情变得公平些。”

尼尔耸起肩膀。他侧过身，后腰靠上了床头柜，手肘碰上了装饰用的插花。“如果你接下来要去伦敦，那我至少可以给你一条建议。”他这么说着，抬手丢来了一样东西，“不管你是要去见谁——换件衣服，戴上领带。”

男人戴着尼尔给的领带去了伦敦，见过迈克尔·克罗斯比爵士之后又换了身衣服去见凯瑟琳·巴顿。他和尼尔在奥斯陆重新碰上头，然后是塔林。和他料想的一样，尼尔被安排到了这起任务中，而这是那种一旦参与了就很难抽身的危险任务。尼尔看上去完全清楚其中的危险性，甚至比他更为清楚。奥斯陆时他还在担心尼尔会不会被灭口，塔林时他已经察觉到了尼尔知道的比他还多。他们又要回到奥斯陆，不仅是从空间上倒退，也是从时间上。尼尔说一切结束之后会说出真相，他一生的故事。这用词有些过分沉重了。他们成功了，救下了凯特的命，然后他们还要继续逆行。回到十四号，或再往前一些。歌剧院，斯塔克12号，越南的游船。

他们还在船上。男人从甲板上回到船舱里，因为拉练出了汗而去擦洗了一下身子。随后他进入房间，尼尔正躺在床上。他们仍然共享一个房间，两张床，安全距离。集结点是供队伍来回的，一切都是按标准规格来。

尼尔看着窗外。窗外是倒飞的鸥鸟。在那短暂的片刻中，他脸上没有一丝笑容。他仿佛正望着很远的地方，他的神情变得苍白而脆弱。男人不知道他究竟在看着什么，鸟羽还是逆卷的海浪，抑或是藏在他的过往中的亡魂。他还没有坦白一切，即使想要开口询问也无从谈起。男人走过去，坐到他的床尾。他转过头。“怎么？”

“只是，”男人斟酌了一下措辞，“看你好像很闲。”

“如果你是想听我说我的生活往事，”尼尔说，“这桩任务还没结束，我们也还没能确保自己平安无事——你得耐心一点。”

“噢。”男人应道，感觉有些自讨没趣，“你看上去还挺精神的，那我就放心了。”

“你认真的？”尼尔扬起眉毛。他的身子也转了过来，他的金发末梢散在枕面上。他看上去没那么苍白了，事实上他的肤色还算健康。但有些东西，脆弱的东西，藏在他的皮囊下方，一时间挥之不去。他的眼睛在这个角度下透出一点儿晦暗的青绿，隐匿在铁灰的阴影间，像窗外的海。这让他看上去足够英俊迷人，但无论如何都称不上是“挺精神”。

“不。”男人低声说。

尼尔忽然笑了——不那么真挚，也不那么快乐。他笑得叫人一眼看得出是装出来的，他伸过一只脚来，用脚趾挠了挠男人的腹部。“别这么严肃。”他说，“我又不会因为心情不好就跟你反目成仇。我只是我。”

他光着脚，腿部动作令他的裤管上滑了一截，裤脚几乎滑到小腿中段。男人下意识地抓住他的脚踝，压低眉头想斥责一句“不要胡闹”。他还没来得及开口，尼尔就轻轻抖了一抖，旋即安静地抿起嘴唇，不说话了。

尼尔很瘦。他的骨架不小，和弱不禁风差得远，但仅有的一些肌肉也都是薄薄地贴着身，和壮实之类的形容词更挨不上边。男人握着他的脚踝，不知怎地就又冒出了一次这个感慨。尼尔望着他，另一条腿也挪了过来，足弓碰着了他的后腰，挨在那儿勾动了一下。这突如其来的亲昵举止让男人感到一阵诡异，尽管他并不讨厌这样。他原想就此开两句玩笑，但尼尔的眼神让他觉得这会儿说出来的什么话都不会是纯粹的玩笑。

他们本来还能再僵持一会儿，用一些肢体触碰来打哑谜，直到其中一方厌烦了这种东西并退出。这时房门开了，有个戴着氧气面罩的人探进了脑袋。他似乎是要喊尼尔的名字，喊到一半被门内的场景给堵了回去。“啊，我这边也没什么要紧事。”他开口时叫人听出他是伊弗斯，“你们继续。”

门重新关上了，顺便还从外边帮忙扣上了锁。在遭人误解或只是被人点破之后，气氛变得尴尬起来。男人盯着房门，一时有些无奈。“那是你的同事吧？”他说，“你不打算跟人解释一下？”

“现在大家都是一条船上的人。”尼尔说，“要解释也该你去。我躺着，你坐着，你站起来追上去还能比我快个五秒钟左右。”很合理，男人想。他还是坐着没动。尼尔又用脚尖顶了一下他的背。“没什么好解释的。”

“也对。”男人说，“大家闷在一起的时候本来就很容易磕碰打闹。”

他又回过头。尼尔歪在枕头上，衬衣扣松开了两颗，头发有些乱。他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是蒙着薄雾，像是浸了一场骤雨又被远灯映照进去。他探出舌尖来，从嘴唇边滑过去。他舔唇的过程缓慢得令人心焦，留下一抹湿润而鲜艳的色彩。他看上去很需要些什么，一杯热饮，一剂药，一次拥抱，一个吻，或更多别的。他的脚又一次动了，从男人的腹部下移，不轻不重地压在了裤裆上。

“……就只是，”他低声说，“没什么好解释的。”

他们就在那张床上做了。尼尔抽气时的鼻音很重，像是在哭，但他几乎没有真的掉下眼泪来。他对这档事并不生疏，他专注又投入，每一次回吻都热切得异乎寻常。他在男人的颈边留下一圈牙印，然后他抱着他，像抱着仅剩的浮木。事后他们肩并肩地平躺一块儿，待到休息够了之后，尼尔先一步爬起来，歪歪斜斜地向床尾走。他在鼓捣什么，好像是拉链和搭扣。男人起身来看，尼尔正把胳膊探进他的战术背包，一路按到了最下方。

“你往我的包里放了什么东西？”男人问。

“护身符。”尼尔说，“现在先别看，得等它生效至少一次。提前发现就不灵验了。”

“这是什么奇怪的说法？”男人皱了下鼻子，“何况如果危险被我直接回避掉了，我也不知道它什么时候算是生效了一次。”

“我们这不正要去做危险的事吗。”尼尔说。他站起身来，他侧过脸，似乎总算恢复了正常微笑的能力。“等你平安离开了斯塔克12号，再去检查你的包的最底层，如何？”

他们去了斯塔克12号。两支队伍，钳形行动。

有人没能从那里离开。

他检查了他的背包。那里躺着他们在孟买获得的纪念品，一枚纪念币，正中被掏空变作圆环。有人给它穿了绳扣，不知道是前台的服务人员还是尼尔。它还很新，没有任何磨损和锈蚀的痕迹，没有经历过时间的洗礼，和他在废墟城见到的、和他跟尼尔告别的前一刻见到的有很大差别。不是什么很稀罕的款式，拿着合适的材料随随便便弄两下，就能自己做出一打类似的东西来。

他对着它犹豫了半个钟头，半天，半个月。他捏着金属的边缘，他让线绳垂落在掌心。他吻过它一次，又觉得这样做着实很愚蠢。他没有将它扔掉，他将它塞回了原位。

他几乎没有再去检查过背包的最底层，除去要清洗和更换背包本身的时候。

他成了主人公，也成了N。N躺在床上，年轻了许多的尼尔从他的包里捞出了那个挂坠。

“泰姬玛哈酒店。”尼尔念出浮凸的字母，指腹缓慢摩挲着金属的外沿，“我们在那儿上床了吗？”

“没有。”N说，“那时我刚认识你不到四个钟头。”

尼尔露出若有所思的神情。他又获得了一点关于若干年后和若干年前的信息，他会将这些记下来——即使待他走到那里时，他可能也不太记得这些细节问题了。尼尔把玩起了吊坠，他自己的背包上挂着一个同款的。看上去更旧一些，但也没那么旧。

“麦克斯又问了我一次。”N说。

“问这东西是哪儿来的？”尼尔将手举高了些，线绳从他的指缝间漏下来，“还是你为什么要留着它？”

“问我能不能把这东西送给他。”N说。

“你怎么回答的？”

“我说还不是时候。”

“你可以再回答一遍。”尼尔顿了一顿，看着他的眼睛，“对我。”

这一个尼尔要年轻得多。鲜活，热忱，也还不到需要迎接末路的时候。他的目光诚挚而温柔，他在等候一个答案。这是某个特别重要的象征吗？它无关誓言，也无关永恒。它并不贵重，不过是在一次任务中得来的纪念品，即使对于N来说，那大概确实是一切的开端——至少是能被自己察觉到的开端。男人坐起身来，他开了口。他的声音比他预想中的要平静得多。

“我不会把它交给你的。”他说。

“嗯。”尼尔低声回答，“我知道。”

他看上去并不生气，只是眼神又悠远了几分。他偏过头，他的虹膜在沉积的灰蓝间透出一点儿青绿，像遥远的海。他拿着那吊坠走近了，他回到床沿，从地上拾起男人的外套，将拿在手头的东西给塞进了衣兜。

“但你也不该一直把它压在背包的最底下。”他说，“背包会坏，会更换，会遗失。贴身带着吧，将它留在离你最近的地方。”

“为什么？”N问他。尼尔将那件外衣放在床尾，旋即倾过身来，吻了一下男人的额头。随后他站直了，缓慢地踱到窗边。

“你不能只是简单地把它藏起来，不去看也不去想。”他对着窗玻璃说。他的倒影后方是巴黎市区的街景，车水马龙，圣埃蒂安教堂的尖顶隐约可见。没有人会留意到这藏在街尾的小小的一扇窗。“你总得面对它。”


	16. Chapter 16

全都是从一枚子弹开始的。

是安德烈。一枚倒飞的子弹，打穿了她的腹部。她不知道事情是如何发生的。她中了枪，她瘫软下去。她不知道自己是否会死。她和那个自称军火商但其实压根不是的男人困在一起，是在一个巨大的集装箱里。她的腹部痛得要命，她想知道发生了什么。男人抬起头，他说尼尔知道的比他更多。

尼尔走近她。她看见他的脸，还有柔软但散乱的金发。

尼尔开始跟她说话。他从物理学的基本定则开始解释，她不确定自己听进去了多少。她只是安静地听着，不去质疑。她知道眼前的人不会害她。这种感觉很奇怪，她在见到那个美国佬时——中情局的人，或者别的机构派来的外勤探员，谁知道呢——第一眼就不觉得他有多值得信赖，事实证明她一路被卷进来的确挺倒霉的。他的使命比萨特家的婚姻问题更为重要，倘若那是真的，那她的确没法怪他。而尼尔，尼尔不同。

她听着他的解说，她逐渐开始理解到一些事情。她的脑子里冒出了一些猜测，尽管她的逻辑被疼痛搅得支离破碎。人们有时不能依靠对内在逻辑的理解来行事，尤其是在面对时间问题的时候。所以是直觉。借助一些手段，人们可以将信息、物件、军械、更为重要的密钥都送往过去，也能送来他们自己。

尼尔是从未来而来的，她确信这点。

她知道他是谁。

你来了这里，她想。是为了什么？为了救我一命，为了让我意识到我的使命，为了推我一把去完成复仇？她想问出来，又觉得单凭直觉得来的答案不能轻易被道出口。她放弃了对因果联系的思考，任凭自己沉浸在荒诞离奇的现实里。尼尔给她推了一针，让她多睡一会儿。

她活下来了。她的伤口痊愈了，留下了难看的伤疤。她从一艘船去到另一艘，她回到越南，她开了枪，她从甲板上一跃而下。她回到伦敦，她接管了麦克斯的生活。她给监控打电话。有人一次次帮她化险为夷。

有那么一段时间，那个美国佬和尼尔都没再出现。许多人都没再出现。也不奇怪，他们大概在忙着拯救世界。正常情况下他们的生活不会再有交集，直到麦克斯在放学时分被人绑走。她吓坏了，她在得到消息之后又打了一次电话。有阵子没见的美国佬终于在她面前现了身，他帮她把麦克斯救了出来。他开始自称“N”。

在那之后，尼尔也开始重新出现，但形式跟N有些不同。尼尔会突然出现在她的一些工作场合附近，有时候是顺便帮忙解决了一些小麻烦，有时候只是纯粹路过。尼尔会轻松自然地跟她打招呼，向她问候，有时跟她闲聊几句，有时陪她喝点什么。起先她没察觉到什么异常，直到某次她跟他提起集装箱。她对物理问题不太感兴趣，但她忍不住想知道他是否打算跟自己进一步摊牌。

“什么集装箱？”尼尔说，在一个停顿后很快地追加了后面一句，“给你疗伤时用上的？”语气更像是猜测，但刻意添上了一点儿可爱的懊恼，装作是有些忘事。她凝视他半晌，没有进行否认。

然后她发现了——他永远不记得他们之前的会面里发生过的事。

上次碰面的地点，天气，喝过的酒的种类。除了一些闹大的事件，他对“过去”的认知像是一片空白，好像他们的每一次偶遇都没能在他的记忆里留痕。他在集装箱里是怎么说的？他们那时做了什么？他们是在回到过去。她所见到的尼尔，每一个，每一个，每一个——都不是“不记得”，而是还未抵达过去。

一年后她确信了这点。两年后她开始试图接受。真正经历过一切的尼尔去了哪？带着藏起算法的使命消失了，还是回到了另一种更为安全的生活中？她还在跟N见面。有时他会和尼尔一同出现，出现的总是更为年轻的尼尔。她将那个疑问含在嘴里，每一次他们的眼神交汇，她都想直接对他喊出来。她不能问。她不敢问。她已经有了预感，一旦他们彼此开诚布公，他们之间曾经维持过的友好关系就会荡然无存。

麦克斯还小。她没法一个人保护好他，有人得帮忙照看他。

麦克斯长大了。轮廓愈发硬朗，英俊讨喜。她知道他未来的模样。

麦克斯十八岁了。他选择不再继续当一个萨特，他在自己的生日宴上跟N调情。他跟N搞到了一起。他的生活轨迹正在迅速脱离她的可控范围，或他早几年就已经做到了。他念了硕士，他研究那些她曾在某处听某个人讲过的乱糟糟的物理学名词。他十九岁了，他们又一次去海边度假时，她留意到他的肩膀上多了一块伤疤。他拿到了学位证，他在毕业礼上很疯。他大笑着拥抱她，她越过他的肩膀，看见N站在人群后方，沉默地拍着手掌。

他二十岁。他离开了学校，多数时也不在家。他带走了一些东西，也留下了一些。他会定期在她面前露个脸，告诉她一切都好。孩子总有要离开父母的一天，不是吗？他甚至在十岁时就摆脱了他的父亲。十年过去了，另一些改变也注定要发生。十年过去了，他们的世界并不是平安无恙，只是所有的伤损都被控制在暗处，所有的爆炸都在倒计时结束前就被解决。她看向镜子，她的指腹擦过眼尾的细纹。她看向她的首饰盒。

她给N打了电话。

N出现了。西装革履，从容不迫。他们在伊莱恩女爵开设的俱乐部用餐，这地方基本不对外公开，每个人都得拿到请柬才能入席。他们能在这见到不少熟面孔，有些是能在新闻里见到的，有些是藏在暗处的。侍者正常上餐，他们正常交谈。周围人陆陆续续离座了，他们差不多留到了俱乐部需要关门的时间。侍者问他们是否需要留下来继续喝酒，她说不用。

她挽着提包进入电梯间。他们降到地下二层，拐了几拐，在一干被长期占用的停车位后方找到了N的车。男人伸手摸钥匙，凯特看着他的背影。周围很安静。他们共进晚餐这件事被不少人看见了，他们在餐桌上展现出来的关系很是融洽。如果出了什么意外，从她这里也找不到任何动机。

如果真的找到她头上来，她也不介意付出这点儿代价了。

安德烈用监牢威胁过她，最后是她赢了。牢狱之灾和一条命相比哪边更加重要？

真的会有人替N来向她追讨代价吗？他的档案已经消失了。你无法追查一个连现实身份都不复存在的人，也无法将他的名字加入正当的法律流程里。

男人找到了钥匙，开了门。他伸手去拉车门，并在这一刻回过身来。当然了，他得招呼她上车。她没有动，他也没再动。她已经将枪从包里取了出来，不是他交给她的那一把。是她拿来杀死安德烈的那一把。她用枪口指着他的心脏。

N缓慢地眨了下眼，没有任何多余的表情了。

“你看上去并不惊讶。”她说，“你早就知道这会发生？”

“事实上我不知道，我没有回来看过今天。但我知道你会这么做。”N说。他甚至扯起了一小抹笑，僵硬又难看。“而且你有资格这么做。”

“那么就当我们没人知道结果如何，成功或失败。没有人观测到结果。”凯特说。她将目光移到枪管上，她的指节搭上扳机。“如果我开枪了，你的工作会如何？你的计划会如何？信条将何去何从？”

“你要知道，当我们在跟时间本身进行斗争，就需要做很多很多种预案。如此一来，任何一个零件的缺失都不会让更为庞大的洪流停下。”N说。他移开手掌，将手肘撑在了车门上。“我的意思是，你可以假设我已经把烂摊子丢给别的倒霉蛋了。”

他表现得这样坦然，凯特反而有些不知所措。他的应急预案做到了哪一步？倘若她真的射出了这枚子弹，又会导致怎样的后果？已然发生之事或许不会被改变，那么她这样做的意义何在？枪管在她的手中歪斜了一下。N哂笑起来，其中并不包含嘲弄之意。

“放心吧，你不会因此而谋杀掉过去与未来的。”他低声说。他不总是在说真话，但他没必要在这种事上撒谎。他耸了下肩，随后缓缓举起双手。“那么，在你开枪之前，需要我转过身去吗？我假设你不会愿意再看见死人长了张你认识的脸。”

“其实我很乐意，这会令我感到安全。”凯特说。

但这和过去不同。她不真的愤怒，甚至也不感到绝望。又或者是那绝望将她浸泡得太久，从十年前延续至今，她早已尝不出更加苦涩的滋味了。她用力攥紧枪身，她用左手稳住了自己的动作。她的心跳变得太吵，以至于她分辨不出自己的声音是否在颤抖。

“你知道你有能力马上离开。”她说。

“我只知道你永远都不会原谅我。”N这么回答。

他背过了身，依然高举着双手。她看不见他的脸了，但她知道他在笑。怎样的一个人才能在这种时候依然笑得出来？他可能会死。他甚至也为此做好了准备。这就是打算去、或已经拯救世界的人必备的心理素质吗？她抿紧了嘴唇，她感到一阵茫然。

“我的确保护过世界，但这不意味着我不需要接受惩罚或仇恨。至于在这过程中受到伤害的人，你或者别人，你们都有复仇的权利。”N的声音说。他两手空空，他的脚跟站得很稳。她看得出他没有任何反击的意图。“好了，我已经做出了选择。”他说，“现在该你了。”

我应该在你第一次把枪交给我时就让它走火一回吗？凯特分神去想。那是多久以前的事了？他们从海中回来，狼狈不堪，各自都清楚合作是暂时的、身边的人有着自己的盘算。他们打从一开始就在互相利用，他们一度很享受这种貌似友善的往来关系。该到头了。早该到头了。最初就不该发生。就让她的后半生都在懊悔中度过吧，因为她会杀死一个救过自己的命的人，因为她要阻止他从自己手中夺走另一条命。她的手指动了，不出半秒她就能扣下扳机。

有人从她身后拉住了她的手肘。

“……别这么做。”那个人说。

他不由分说地抬起了她的手肘，让枪口转向了斜上方。凯特浑身一震，恼意伴着酸涩从胸口上涌至鼻腔。“你早就知道了？”她对着男人的背影嘶声质问。她身后的人叹了口气，用另一只手搂住了她的左肩。

“当然不。”尼尔说，“如果他知道了，他就不会让我这么做了。”他轻轻地、伴着几分困窘地干笑了一声。“但有的事一旦我知道了，我就不会让它发生。”

“你就不能让事情变得更简单一点。”凯特低声道。

“我很抱歉。”尼尔说，“这不仅仅关于你我。”

她知道的。从来都不止是关于她，以及她身边的人。过去的问题不止于她与她的丈夫，现在不止于她和她的儿子。她抽噎了一声，试图抽出自己的手臂。尼尔握得并不紧，只是将指节圈在她的小臂中段。“如果你执意要扣下扳机，会有别人冲出来接住子弹。”在她挣脱出去之前，尼尔轻声告诉她，“某个像我一样的人。”

凯特僵住了。尼尔的声音就贴在她的肩后，伴着细弱的鼻息。他可能在骗她，也可能只是阐述了既定事实。他已经知道了这晚会发生什么。

“你不会喜欢那样的。”他说。

“……你威胁我。”凯特说。她不再控制自己的喉咙发出濒临崩溃的颤音，她也不再在乎这样会让她显得软弱。尼尔搀住她，温柔地、不容反抗地从她手中拿走了那把枪。

“我只是希望你能明白。”他的声音显得很是哀伤。

过去已被注定，她改变不了任何事。他将枪塞回她的包里，然后放开了她。她的腿脚发软，也不再有重新将那东西再掏出来一回的勇气了。她红着眼回头，她对上那张年轻的、写满了愧疚的脸。她想要伸出手去抓住他的衣领，质问他，再将他拖回到自己的怀抱中来。她的手僵停在半空。她呜咽了一声。

“我可以送你回去。”N的声音从她身后传来。

“不必了。”凯特说。

她挣开尼尔的搀扶，踉踉跄跄地独自往前走。事实上她没走出多远，她很快就意识到了她的目标在何处。送她来这儿的那辆车并没有开走，驾驶座上有人，而且换了人。她坐进后座，用力拽上门。车发动了，从通道口出去。他们回到露天处，她将车窗开了一道缝。伦敦的夜晚很凉。凯特打了个寒噤，身子缓缓前倾，脑袋抵在了车前座的靠背上。

“麦克斯。”她哑着嗓子唤道，“麦克斯。”

“我在。”驾驶位上的人柔和地回答。凯特吸了下鼻子，垂眼瞪着自己还在发抖的双手。

“答应我你不会留下我一个。”她说。

“我不能。”麦克斯说。

他们被交通灯拦下，又恢复前行。拐了一次弯，又是一次。凯特知道自己抬起头来会看见什么，车前的后视镜会帮她映出麦克斯的脸，年轻而哀伤，也许会多出几分愧疚。他会感到害怕吗？他会因此而放弃吗？他已经给出了答案。凯特缓缓掩住自己的眼睛。她没能再压抑住哭声。

“你看，”她听见他说，“现在我们都已经知道结果了。”


	17. Chapter 17

起初的计划是什么？他会和麦克斯一起上路。

这是计划之一，方案A，除此之外还有B和C和D。毕竟他已经将对信条的控制权让渡了大部分给别人，若干知情人士。参与过当年发生在斯塔克12号的那次战役，知道他们在为什么而斗争，知道这一切是怎么开始的。惠勒是其中最重要的一个。所以当凯特将枪对准他的心脏时，他的确还有更多备选方案，他不是非得亲自参与进去。凯特没能扣下扳机，于是他们回到方案A。已知尼尔的时间逆行过程将达到十年以上，他不认为自己只会站在未来轻飘飘地同这个已经与他纠缠了小半生的年轻人挥别。事实上，他开始更为频繁地回忆往事。普利亚刚死去不久，他在西海岸的安全屋，胃里满是廉价啤酒产生的气泡。尼尔和他一起躺在地板上，抱着他，请他不要轻易离去。

那么答案就很简单了：他会跟这个人一起回到过去。

麦克斯还没成为尼尔，即使他已经问过很多次：“你打算什么时候开始那样叫我？”这是一个相当微妙的问题。已然经历了足够多的因果倒转不意味着能提前知悉一切，所以N直到如今也无法弄清很多个关于未来的问题。被传回的记录往往只关于任务，不会关乎人际交往中的细节。麦克斯还是会向他提问，关于那个注定要被尼尔拿着的吊坠会在什么时刻才被赠给他，关于他何时会真正成为尼尔。N被问得多了，不禁对这年轻人的执着感到有趣。

“我以为你会更喜欢你本来的名字。”他说。

“但特工总会有比一个更多的假身份，就好像你一直都是N。”麦克斯说，“当我不再在正常的时间流上继续前行，我就不再是麦克斯米利安·巴顿了，对吗？”

他表现得活像是个才刚十岁不久、还对这种神秘职业和多重身份一类的事颇有热情的孩子。N笑起来，揉乱了他的头发。“这很难说。”N说，“习惯没那么容易改变。”

“总是会改变的。”麦克斯嘟囔道。

他那种执着是从何而来的？因为他在那么长的时间里都认为尼尔才是那个跟他的导师合作得更久、也更为合格的搭档，而他希望获得这份认可吗？N觉得他不必这般在意，于是决定顺其自然。如果有什么变化要发生，他们多半是会提前知道的。

到了八月的时候，麻烦事突然变多了。他们在一个月内转了至少七座城市，正向也有，逆向也有。有一些线人突然失去了联络，有一些队员也没能逃出这次不算太长的时间循环。麦克斯看上去情绪还算稳定，但在深夜里他们找机会独处的时候也变得沉默寡言了许多。萨特的儿子并非没经历过离别的那类人，某种意义上说，他甚至在加入这行之前就已经习惯这些糟烂事了，可是一个有名有姓的人突然消失不见和看着他们倒在面前还是有些不同。N问他是否害怕，年轻人摇摇头，说我只是在提早做心理准备。

他不可能全不害怕。他们还没有明说过他的未来，但N已经向他展示了斯塔克12号的任务记录。他会参与，他没有返回队伍。加上之前N和凯特的那次会面，他已经能推算出自己的命运。他可能不是一直都听话，但他从来都不是个笨孩子。

你若是害怕，你可以退出。N对他说过许多次。麦克斯在沉默过后恢复了笑容，勾着男人的脖子嘻嘻笑。“我还要去见你呢。”他说，“过去的你。我得成为你的搭档，不是吗？我得跟你一起去拯救世界。”他仿佛逐渐明白了很多事，也不再执着于过去的复杂心结。过去的确有一些艰难的时刻，N宁愿这男孩永远都一无所知。现在他知道理由了，他不再怪他。他们在夜色中互相亲吻，他们走过闸门，走出了这个时间循环，去往下一个战场。

另外有一点让N介意的是，尼尔没有参与到这次的混乱中来。

九月相对平安无事，十月初时他跑了一趟印度，之后是丹麦。再然后他回到英国，他回到坎伯韦尔的安全屋。麦克斯这次倒没直接跑来打扰，也许是跟熟人出去喝酒了，也许是回了趟家安抚一下凯特的情绪。男人回到藏身所附近，发现院子里多了根腐烂的花枝，就在窗户下方，挨着起居室，楼上便是卧房。他没有养花，也没有聊得来的邻居。他以为是谁恶作剧，跟朋友打赌时刚巧路过附近的学生，或者卖不出货的推销员，或者某个受了情伤的倒霉蛋，又或者是从一开始就找错了地方。他本该将它清扫掉，但到了落叶季，院子里杂乱一些实属正常。

于是他将它留在了原地。一天以后它被落叶盖住，两天以后风把落叶吹散，三天以后它的颜色和形状都忽然变得鲜活了许多。男人留意到了它的变化，也认出了它的种类。他没再去动它，每天晨昏时分都会若有所思地往窗外看上一眼。它变得越来越美丽，也越来越接近被赠送时的模样。它的花瓣逐渐伸展回饱满的模样，它的萼与叶也恢复了绿意。

那是一小枝白色的玫瑰花。

有一天它忽然消失了。黄昏时分，窸窸窣窣，有脚步踩在落叶上的响动。男人及时打开窗向外望去，有一个高挑的人影缓缓退回了刚刚亮起的路灯下。

一周以后有人登门拜访。是在深夜，门铃没响，门锁也没遭到破坏。来人是通过正常途径自行进入的，那么可能的人选寥寥无几。N从地下室爬上来，走向门厅，打开了灯。他在灯下看见的是一头散乱的金发。“麦克斯？”他唤道。来人从鞋柜边转过身，怔住了几秒，旋即缓缓走向了他，脚步飘忽得宛如梦游一般。男人皱起眉，下意识地伸手想去搀扶一把。来人牢固地抓住他的手，力道之大像是恨不得直接捏碎他的骨头，然而正看向他的那双眼睛里没有仇恨——唯独没有仇恨。他想起海潮，从船边涌上来，将人躯吞没进去。冰冷，安静，深不见底。没有了光，没有了温度，只余一小串细碎的、正在上升的、即将破裂的泡沫。

“噢，尼尔。”N喃喃道，“尼尔。”

尼尔继续靠近他，捏住他的手腕，将他推按到墙上。尼尔低头来吻他，撬开他的牙关，勾住他的舌头，莽撞得就像是第一次尝试这个。尼尔开始撕扯他的衣服，他顺从地接受。他的纽扣掉了一颗，他的裤腰被用力拉下，他没有闻到任何异常的气味，没有烟或酒，或别的药物。他张开手臂，抱住对方的后背，他的一侧手掌按在了尼尔的后颈上。尼尔停住了，瞪着他直发愣，忽然一下就红了眼眶。

“你从未告诉过我，”尼尔说，“从未告诉过我……”

他的声音太过嘶哑了，重复了许多次才能听出他不是在堆砌无意义的音节。他不再乱动，只是用力攥着了N的肩膀，低下头让乱糟糟的短发扫进男人的颈窝。

N什么也说不出来。他近期接收到的种种情报，像是碎片，骤然多出的杂事，名单上的空缺，不在场的搭档，逆向赠送的白玫瑰。他将它们组合起来，然后尼尔来了，为拼图补上最重要的一块。有时候他们并不需要一个明确的答案。尼尔的背包扔在鞋柜边，他看见了那枚吊坠。所以这就是尼尔了。

尼尔将头抵在他的肩上，没有哭得惊天动地，只有一声止不住的呜咽。

之后他们又开始接吻，很难说是谁先开始的。他们的衣物被胡乱踩在脚下，他们在一路赶往更适合赤裸相见的场所的途中被彼此的手臂和相错的脚步干扰了无数次。尼尔将他的脖子攀得太紧，挠他和咬他都太过用力，仿佛已经不再担心会惹他恼火，只顾着贴近了感受他的存在、再给他留下一些烙痕。他们反反复复地交合，尼尔要更为急切些，像是要从年轻的躯壳中倾吐出全部的热情，又像是要从他这里汲取到一丝救命的养分——像他过去曾做过的，将一个男孩从海中捞抱起来。

末了他们都筋疲力尽，在揉皱的床单上各自摊着四肢。房间里点着一盏夜灯，昏黄如暮色。尼尔沉默地凝视着天花板，他忽然抬高了一只手，叫旁侧照来的微弱灯光从他的指缝间穿过。“我曾让你感到骄傲吗？”他轻声问。

“是的。”N说。

尼尔便笑了。他的眼睫上还挂着细小的水滴，他的眼睛里还浸着深海。他只是笑了，没有完全释然，但似乎多出了那么一丁点儿站立起来的勇气。他们躺在一张床上入睡，像一对普通的情人或爱侣。没有什么特殊的梦境，没有比现实更为夸张的幻想。天亮得不算早，男人被近旁的动静弄醒的时候，窗外才刚扩开一抹阴沉的灰色。

尼尔已经整装完毕，见他睁开眼便倾下身来，轻轻吻了一下他的面颊。他直起身，有一瞬他的轮廓好像模糊了去、融入了窗外的天穹。“这是我最后一次见到你吗？”N轻声问。

“是的。”他柔声回答。

当然了。N咽下一声叹息。“我还能为你做点什么吗？”

“你已经做得足够多了。”尼尔对着他微笑。男人伸出手去，抓住了年轻人的指尖。

“还有时间。”他说，“对你来说。”

“还有十年以上的好时光。”尼尔回答道，“我会心怀感激地去经历这一切。”

他的手指反握回来，与男人牢固相扣。尽管只维持了短暂片刻，也足够确认它的意义。往复错乱，纠缠不休。随后他松开手，直起身，在逐渐亮起的晨光中向人挥别。

“再见了，N。”他说，“希望我会喜欢这段旅程的终点——你所知道的开头。”

又过去了一天。麦克斯在这天上午终于登门，轻松自然，问最近是否有什么新消息。N在午后就接到了电话，他们一起听了。“巴黎发生了一起事故。”联络人说，“在第五区，居里博物馆附近。”

“有人在现场吗？”N确认道。

“惠勒在基地。”对方回答。

既然惠勒亲自接手了，要么情况本就可控，要么必须可控。他们还是尽快赶到了巴黎，跑了一趟事故现场，多少有些遗留下来的痕迹。街道被封锁了，看似有些高调，不过附近恰好又闹了一场罢工游行，多数人都被那边吸引了注意力。他们在封锁区旁遇到惠勒，报告上记载着道路设施和汽车的损毁情况，日期就是当天，十月二十三。街对面的停车处看上去一片狼藉，像是被火烧过。有人在做弹道分析，考虑到他们遇上的事故大多有时间流交错，这项工作做起来也不那么容易。

“怎么回事？”N问。

“留给我们做的基本上就是善后工作了。”惠勒简单地答道，“有人死在这里。”

“报告说这里没有尸体。”麦克斯说。

“死在逆向时间轨。”惠勒说，“所以才需要善后。”

她面带疲倦，语气也不大好，实际表现出来的态度像是在课堂上为学生就同一个简单的问题解答了十遍并正在失去耐心的老师。麦克斯缩了下脖子，惠勒盯着他看了几秒钟，神情变得颇为复杂。然后她走回到N身边，轻轻地拍了一下他的胳膊。

“已经完成了？”N问。

“完成了。”她说。

他们交换了一个眼神。惠勒的嘴唇抖了抖，像是还想再对他多说些什么。不必了，男人用唇形拼出。我们早就做过预案了，不是吗？惠勒十分勉强地扯了下嘴角，转过身去，背着他挥了下手臂，似乎是预备走去检查别处的进度了。

“需要追踪吗？”麦克斯在这时问，“如果死在逆向时间轨，向后追踪应该可以查到来历。”惠勒顿住了脚步。麦克斯的神情平静而认真。“可能是我们的人。”他补上了一句。

“不用了。”N说。他将手插进衣袋，他的指尖碰到了冰凉的金属片。“我知道是谁。”


	18. Chapter 18

在法律意义上年过二十二之后，麦克斯米利安·巴顿的档案被消除了。

是否需要开具死亡证明这点得看凯特的意愿，这时N和她已经有近两年不曾直接联络。在他们上回相见那年的十月二十三过后，尼尔也不再出现了。只剩下麦克斯，和他搭伙出任务的麦克斯，黏在他身边的麦克斯，从某一刻起已经开始跟他一同踏上逆行的旅途的麦克斯。这没什么不好，麦克斯总归是麦克斯，不曾抵达既定的结局。他所能见到的麦克斯越来越接近于某一个固定的模样，他知道那就是旅途伊始之处。

他终于还是联络了凯特。就像过去一样，他主动去找她时从来都只是定位到她所在的地方，然后直接出现在她身边。和他往来超过十年的女人没有直接转身走开，她在空无一人的观景台边回头看他，她的身影嵌在晴空之中，她看上去依然美得足够凌厉张扬。她的金发盘在脑后，她的衣裙是素白的。“有时我在想，”她对他说，“如果我当初没有向安德烈开枪，而是等他自行服毒，结果会不会有所不同？”

“没有如果。”N说。

“没有如果。”凯特轻声重复道，自嘲般地勾起嘴角，“有时候我真憎恨困在我们周围的这些定则。”

N沉默了半晌，他打了数遍腹稿，及至真正面见这个女人时却觉得那些话语都是苍白无力的。他该如何起头？告诉她自此以后麦克斯再也不会参与到她的生活中了，他们都不会再迈向更为长远的未来？一纸证明反而成为了最为无关紧要的事。她会给她早已死去的孩子留下一方墓碑吗？还是她会假装他不过是出门远行了，只要不盖棺定论，就永远不用去面对既成的事实？如果那时她没有开枪，他们出逃的时间或许就不至于那样紧迫，那么换一个人来尝试在逆流的时间中开锁也未尝不可。可以是伊弗斯，甚至可以是设法掌握到诀窍的他自己。不必非得是尼尔，不必非得让他吃下那一粒子弹。那枚子弹或许根本就不会被打出枪膛。

凯特从不曾知晓过这些细节，她只是认为自己大抵也需要负起一些责任来。这不会令她更好过。事实上，他们都不过是呼啸而过的洪流中细小的零部件，每一个嵌合的齿轮都需要为脱轨而去的部分负些责任。往后她该如何安慰自己呢？至少她已经见过她的孩子长大之后的模样了？她静静望着N，直到太阳开始西沉，将她的轮廓浸入一片血色。

“现在你要让他去送死了吗？”她问他。

“我不能反驳你，我只能给你一个承诺。”男人回答，“虽然对于已经发生的事而言，承诺毫无意义，只不过是对现实的转述。”

“什么？”

“我会死在他前头。”

他说得从容，凯特听得平静。远处敲响了暮钟，鸽群从钟楼上惊飞，更远处则是海浪——过去曾有船停在那里。船只归港了，沉没了，或消失在暴风雨中不知所踪了。凯特对着他微笑。“我不会为你哀悼的。”她说。

“你不必那样做。”男人回答她。

他在黄昏时分离开，他身后的风是寂静的。没有故人挽留他的脚步。

起初的计划是什么？他会和麦克斯一起上路。长达十余年的逆行太过孤独了，即使能够在每一个时段与当时在执行钳形时间任务的其他组织成员会面，也没有人能陪这个肩负重任年轻人抵达终点。如果没有人能做，那么就由他来做。

他还没到需要退休的年纪，但也不必再留守一线。他的逆行也不是只有陪伴他的搭档这一个作用，他们可以一同在暗处穿针引线。他设想过。他会藏得更好，消除掉自己的记录，不轻易在人前露面——甚至要瞒过从前的自己。仔细想来，过去他撞上自己的时候甚至需要跟自己搏命，那着实不是什么令人愉快的体验。我可能命中注定不擅长跟自己打配合，他在麦克斯面前这么自嘲过。

——不像你，你会做得更好一些。

他可以用这种操作方法来自圆其说，毕竟这能解释假若他决定了要陪麦克斯一起回到过去、为何从未见过正在老去的自己，只有靠近他、亲吻他，用最为炽烈诚挚的态度来待他的尼尔。因为他不需要出现，因为不必多冒惹自己生疑的风险。又或者他可以陪伴麦克斯到某一个节点，然后再从尚未完成的时间循环中脱身，从所有可追踪的记录中消失，继续独自去往未来，成为无数个紧急预案之后的又一道保障。有那么多种可能性，随着时间的推移一条一条地被否决，直至他最后一次见到“尼尔”的那个夜晚，他知道了自己的结局。

他不会永远藏匿在阴影中。他不会独自脱身。他会与他的男孩告别。

当他和麦克斯一起走过闸门时，他便远离了自己所能抵达的最接近未来的一天。没有什么隆重的告别仪式，所有的权力让渡都在暗中进行完毕。他开始逆行后留下空缺自会由别人帮忙补齐，而在他还没停止呼吸的时候，他便不曾真正卸任。他和麦克斯多少都习惯了逆向行走的生活，多数时他们留在基地里，待到预留的任务日期再出外行动。有时他们足够空闲，也会溜到外头漫步一番。

有时麦克斯会独自跑一个短暂的时间循环，只为了正常地在外活动腿脚或呼吸新鲜空气。他还年轻，还处在容易躁动的时段。这无伤大雅，倘若他需要逆行十余年的时光，他需要尽可能地将身上尚有的活力给保存下来。N总是在原处等他，看他回到自己身边，神情突然一下变得安静而柔和。他同最后一个尼尔愈来愈像。

他们的轨迹正在重叠。

他们逆行的时间愈来愈长。一个月，三个月，倒溯回上一个年头。麦克斯撑着膝盖说这是他在家过的最后一个圣诞节，同时也是他不在家过的第一个。他说话时略带着些苦笑，N告诉他现在也来得及跑去见凯特。克罗伊登的基地是在两年前建立起来的，当他们留在这里的时候，想要拐回家一趟也不算太远。麦克斯摇摇头，说他记忆里没有这一出。他们都不再坚持。有人从通道口送来了热食，他们享用完后，时钟已经倒退着过了零点。

“你想出去走走吗？”麦克斯提议道，“到这个点了，路上应该没几个人了。”

他们没有穿过闸门，就这么戴着氧气面罩走出了基地。他们穿得不太多，但反正冬季的寒风对逆熵状态的人而言也不算凉。街头亮着树形的彩灯，的确没有多少行人在这个钟点还在外徘徊，因而也不会对他们古怪的行动轨迹感到诧异。小镇的边缘很是安静，商铺的光亮都已经熄灭了。他们踩在深色的路面上，这晚在落雪，雪花在他们眼中同样是逆向飞行的，它们在路灯的照耀下缓缓升上天空。

男人在这一刻毫无征兆地想起来，他在西伯利亚荒原深处的废墟上也见过一场雪。那时是白昼，太阳将远去的人的身影拉长，留他独自站在原地。

然后他意识到，他离那时的尼尔已经很是遥远了，远到他在逆向的时间里走完余生也回不到最初的那个起点。过去他们并肩站在一起，一程尚未开始，一程已经走完；如今他们分立在长河的两端，即便回忆中的影像都逐渐模糊，即便昔日的光景也是遥不可及，他却忽地释然了些。

这不是重逢，他想。我们注定是无法重逢的。我们只是活在彼此的余生里，你找到我，我找到你。

“N。”他听见一声呼唤。来自近旁，一个再熟悉不过的声音。他扭过头。

“怎么？”

“没，只是，”麦克斯说，“我刚刚觉得你好像是在看别的地方——某个很远的地方。”

他的脸孔藏在氧气面罩底下，他的眼睛里映着回到云端的雪。他的头发又乱了，在路灯下是柔软的暖金色。男人忍不住覆手上去又揉了一揉。他们隔着面罩无法互相亲吻，只能将脸凑得稍微近些，足够亲昵，足够确认到彼此的存在。

“我开始上年纪了。”N说，“我的反应会变慢，脑子也会开始变得不太好。我会混淆记忆里的一些细节，会忘事，会突然开始大发脾气。”

“你离该退休的年纪还差得远。”麦克斯说。

“这个嘛，我可说不好。”N笑了一笑，“十多年前我就想跟我当时的上级递辞呈了，可惜我没能逃过自己的使命。”

他的男孩似懂非懂地跟着他笑了。他们又沿着人行道漫步了一会儿，彩灯在闪烁，雪升回天际。克罗伊登的基地可供停留两年，再往前就得转移到别处。他试图去回想尼尔行经的轨迹，他不能全记清楚。有人会按照那条轨迹把路走完。

“麦克斯。”他说。已经比他高出不少的年轻人侧过脸来。

“什么？”

“我是始终都在看着你的，”他说，“以及你未来会成为的那个人。”

“我知道。”他听见这般温和的应答。


	19. Chapter 19

“如果可以的话，”男人说，“我想听听你的生活往事。”

麦克斯从铺着任务信息的平板上抬起头。N侧坐在床沿，膝上摊着一本书，还停留在五分钟前的那一页。在出发去拦截那辆运输车之前，他们还能再歇上大半天，好好睡上一觉。事故的结果已被记载，他们需要回到源头去，不是去改变而是去确保它的发生。赶在他们的对手进行信息交接的地点，运输车和里头的实体档案都会被付诸一炬。虽说不是全无危险性，但也不是什么特别困难的任务。麦克斯并不感到紧张，按说N表现得应该比他更轻松。然而年长的男人凝视着他，不知为何忽然显得相当认真。

“怎么突然提起这个？”麦克斯抓了抓头发，“何况这真的有必要吗？依照我的理解，你几乎见证了我的整个人生。”

“只是想听你亲口说说。”N耸了下肩，声音温和而平缓，“我不是一直都留在你身边，有很多事都是我不知道的。”

“比如说？”

“你没遇见我之前的童年。”他说，旋即轻轻眨了下眼，“还有你那混乱的青春期。”

麦克斯皱起了鼻子。“其实不怎么混乱。”他嘟囔道，“只是稍微有些……不痛快。我觉得我被耍了，那时和现在都是。虽然理由不同。”

N大笑了几声，将书本放到了一旁。“和我讲讲吧。”他说。麦克斯有些苦恼地反瞪向他：

“你是想看我再出糗一次？”

“有什么不好？”N这么说，“你可以趁机数落我一通。那时你没能做到，现在可以补上了。”

麦克斯哼出声鼻音，犹豫了片刻，还是将平板放回了桌面。他从座椅上起身，坐到了N的身边去，没有同样坐在床沿，而是靠着床边滑到了地毯上。他的脑袋枕向男人的膝头，让N能稍微挪挪手就摸到他的鬓发。N的确这么做了，指节穿过他的发层，贴着他的耳鬓下滑，用指腹亲吻他的脸颊。

他就这样开始讲述了。麦克斯米利安的一生，他的前半生，从看似和睦实则暗流汹涌的家庭氛围，到将他从母亲身边带走的父亲。待到安德烈·萨特消失之后，他才回到凯特身边。如今他知道父亲去了哪，为何而死，在他表现得格外叛逆的那段时间里、N在对他感到失望时为何是那种接近悲怆的态度。他将过往的谜团一点一点梳理开，在旁倾听的男人很少打断他，只在他开始抱怨亲密关系方面的谎言时苦笑两声，弯下腰来吻了吻他的前额算作赔罪。他又连带着抱怨了许多，比如课题作业、实验、论文、训练和外勤任务混着来的那段时间忙得有多脚不沾地，比如硕导回邮给他的冷冰冰的论文修改意见，然后是更小的小事，发生在学校里的争执，一些不由N直接经手且不够顺利的任务，他的控制狂父亲频繁把他带出国境而导致他缺了太多得加紧补上的课。他说得有些口干舌燥了，他抬起头来，望见了男人面上的温缓的神情，像是远足的旅人在冬夜中守着炉火，祈祷着它能让自己做个美梦。

“你听够了吗？”麦克斯问。

“或许。”男人回答，“虽然这并不是你完整的一生，但就这样吧。”

为了在接下来的任务中保证足够好的精神状态，他们也该提前阖眼歇上一会儿了。麦克斯从地上起身，伸展了一下手臂和腰背。灯按时熄灭了，他在黑暗中摸回另一张床上躺下。他张嘴准备道一句晚安，然而有人比他更快，用柔和的低音斜切入他逐渐浓郁起来的睡意。

“谢谢你，麦克斯。”那个人说，“为你交予我的一切。”

他们在巴黎，第五区。在正向时间轨的记录里，运输车从伊拉斯姆街上驶来，在乌尔姆街转向。他们是从结果处开始进发的，绕过负责清理现场和事后测算的其他组织成员，回到街道被封锁起来之前。火焰从被扑灭的死烬中燃起，他们需要继续向前，回到令它爆发出来的起点。随后他们目睹了整起事故从残骸中被一点一点拼凑回原貌，作为一场光天化日下的行动，这起交接的声势未免太过浩大了些。有别的逆向行动者藏身在车厢里，不止是他们的人。又或许对方早预料到了前来拦截的会是在信条内部足够有分量的一些人，当双方都能从过去与未来分头观测时，许多信息都成为了无法设防的。

翻倒的车辆回归原位，变形的钢架与破碎的玻璃也恢复作本来的模样。死去的人回到濒死的一刻，再然后便恢复了生前的行动能力。被爆炸损坏的路面回归平整，从远处传来了还在游行的人们呼喊声。他们距离可被见证的距离如此之近，但到头来所有被卷入此事的人们依然留不下任何能被外界查找到的记录。有人会负责清扫，他们在过去和未来都会成为幽灵。截至此时，麦克斯依然觉得这与自己参与完成过的其它钳形战术任务没有多少不同。他们的人手散开了，正向和逆向的队伍都逐渐回归到隐蔽点，敌方的大部分人也退到了那辆在这个时点还保持着完整外形的运输车上。在漫长的斗争之中，这样势均力敌互相试探的场合也不在少——但通常来说，他们总归是各自都要交付出一些代价。

而麦克斯直到最后一刻才想起，在这次的行动中，有一笔逆向的死亡记录。

这不奇怪。在正常的观测视角中，总要有人负责打响第一枪。如果他们从结尾开始参与，那么对他们而言这才是最后关头。他小跑到街角，迟来地留意到有一块碎玻璃还没有拼合回原状。边缘处的裂痕在收缩，看起来是大口径子弹造成的。是狙击。倘若从逆向折回，即使是战术背心也不见得能起到防护作用。留给他反应的时间很是短暂，几乎就是在判断刚刚完成的那一刻，无数玻璃碎片就突然飞回了橱窗框。他来不及躲闪。

有人推了他一把。

他仰倒在地。他无法判断枪鸣发生在这之前或是之后。恢复了行驶的运输车在后退，行动完成了、从另一重意义上还不曾开始。这一点都不有趣，N许久以前说过的话忽然在他耳边钝重地回响起来。我们是在摸索混沌中的秩序，我们随时可能会为之付出性命。我们每个人都不能保证自己可以顺利地活到下一个年头。

毕竟跟我们可能要去完成的任务相比，你我的性命往往不值一提。

他睁着眼。他身上没有一处在痛。他支起手肘，同时试图将有一半身体重量压在自己身上的男人稍稍扶起一些。他伸出手去，他的掌心里浸了血。

这太奇怪了，他心想。不过是相当普通的一天，历史上的大事记也都和他们扯不上干系。然后他想起，他们的名字当然写不进历史，也不会留在未来。他们是消失在时间循环中的幽灵。所以可能是任何一天，再也寻不到出口，就此困死在层层叠叠的线路迷宫里。一切都会戛然而止，唯有他们已经编织过的事件、他们曾经穿行的轨迹还留在原地。

“N。”他轻声唤道，“N。”只有一个字母，属于无名之人。伤口出现在胸膛上，偏移了心脏，让男人没有即刻死去，但它的轨迹搅动的涡流与时间的碎屑也注定了这伤者撑不到能够接受救治的那一刻。他在走过的战场上已经见过了这样的死亡，他给得出合适的判断。他想不该是这样，这里仍有一个逻辑上的谬误。男人枕在他的膝上，呼吸已经过了最为粗沉的时刻，正在渐趋微弱。“你不是要去拯救世界吗？”他轻声问，“你说这是你的使命。”

“干我们这行的人说谎是家常便饭。”男人说。

声音嘶哑，浸泡着鲜血，透露出来的部分轻如耳语，隔着面罩连唇形都无法辨识，但他仍听得懂对方缓慢拼读出的每一个音节。男人在这一刻好似又笑了，即使那双眼睛正在逐渐失去焦距，也还是直至最后都温柔地望着他。

“很抱歉我骗了你（Sorry but I lied），N。”他听见对方说。

所以看吧，其实一切都始于谎言。

不是无名氏（Nameless），不是无价值者（Nobody），不是荒谬的戏言（Nonsense）。的确是一个原点，一个核心，一个代号兼一个使命，但也不止是关于信条（TENET）的。那个撒谎的家伙不见得从一开始就洞悉了自己的结局，但从某一刻起一定也为此做好了准备——他们注定会在这里再分别一回。

所以看吧，其实那些最为荒诞的猜测也说不上错，甚至很接近于事实了。N是个再常见不过的字母，是第一个也是最后一个，是尼尔的起点，是麦克斯米利安的末路。N是谎言本身，让在他们相互逆行的时间里一次又一次相见，又一次又一次擦肩而过。那么就将那个谎言再翻转一回，再铭刻下一回。N-e-i-l，尼尔。

——现在你要去拯救世界了，尼尔。

他恍惚了很久，他的记忆也变得模糊不清。他闭上了眼又睁开，他看见基地的天花板。地下二层，逆向队伍的地盘，呼吸面罩已经从他的脸上掀走了。他不确定自己是真的昏厥过去了一会儿，还是感官将所有外界信息都自主过滤了一段时间。他平躺在一张病号床上，遮光帘开着，上方只有拉帘的环形顶架。他不确定自己的心跳是太快还是太过沉闷了，又或者已经不在原位了，只剩下一处空腔。

“清醒了？真不错。”一个熟悉的女声说，“我都差点要把吸氧机给你弄来了，看来你还是足够顽强的。”

他偏过头去。女人站在床边，低头俯视着他，直到他逐渐看清她脸上的疲态才再度开口。“你没受伤，连小的擦伤都没几个。也没休克，只是怎么叫都没多大反应。”她告诉他，“好了，欢迎回到比地狱更糟的地方。”

“……惠勒。”他低声念出了她的名字。

惠勒点了下头。“善后处理已经完成了。”她接着说，看向他的眼神个中意味颇为复杂，“你需要喝点什么吗？”

她说的话并不复杂，他却反应了许久才想明白其中的意思。他唐突地打了个寒噤，开始怀疑能够在逆轨中凝为寒冰的火焰是否给他带来了更为深远的影响，然而火焰其实是他最不需要去回想的部分。“惠勒。”他沙哑地唤道，“我……他……我是想……”

如果他们能再返回一次现场，能否来得及从源头上阻止已然发生之事？如果他们真的回去了，也不去拧转可被观测的现实，只是稍作一些弥补呢？他试图寻回自己的力气，他握紧手指，他听见自己发出的声音像是悲鸣。

“……有没有可能还来得及……”

然后他看见了。他僵硬的指节中攥着一样东西。

他缓慢地拼凑回一些碎屑。他抱着男人的身躯，子弹穿透的轨迹令防护层碎裂了，他从缝隙中看见了一道金属的反光。他用指尖扒开裂缝，有一样东西从男人贴身的内兜中滑脱出来。一样纪念品，一个护身符，圈环上烙着浮凸的字母。他抓住它，如同抓住自己的命运。兜兜转转了这么久，它终于来到他手里。

它还躺在他的掌心中，线绳缠绕着他的指骨。他将它握紧。泪水涌出了他的眼眶。

“你知道答案的，尼尔。”惠勒说，“你已经知道了。”


	20. Chapter 20

他在伦敦。没有什么特殊任务，有也不是在这一天、这一座城市。他离记录中的那一年愈来愈近，他给自己稍微松了些弦。他会转过闸门回到正常的时间流中，允许自己多徘徊一会儿。于是鸟不再逆飞，车不再倒行，人们在街边的交谈无需器械转换也能正常地被他解读。他在坎农街一端，在一扇车窗后藏着。没有杀意。麦克斯刚刚放学，凯特来接他，她看了他的车一眼，没有掏出手机。

她带着麦克斯向街道尽头走去，N在不远处等候着，冲着他们招呼了一声。麦克斯抬起头，伸出手去拉了拉他的衣袖，好像想对他说些什么。这是十一岁的麦克斯，已经知晓了N的存在，已经和凯特一起接受了他的登门拜访。他们偶尔会像这样约见，有时候是去共进晚餐，有时候是去找别的地方消磨时间，有时候没什么特别的娱乐活动，就只是这样简单地一起走上一程。他们逐渐走远了，车里的人收回目光望向前方，又看了眼副驾驶座那边的后视镜，忽然顿了一顿，放下了那一侧的车窗。

“你在这儿做什么？”他对着那边嚷道。一个不知从何时起站在了街边、借着这辆车掩藏起了身形的男人伸手撑住车顶，一个脑袋从留出的窗洞边露了出来。

“事后确认。”伊弗斯说。

说得简短，眼神古怪。尼尔很容易判别出来了这家伙的来历，是经历过那次任务的伊弗斯。尼尔轻轻耸了下肩，伊弗斯还弯着腰盯着他看，但没有任何坐进车来的意思。他们僵持了一小会儿，彼此都确认了一些信息。伊弗斯对着那一男一女一小孩离去的方向一比划：“算法在他手上，对吗？”

“一部分在。”尼尔说，“他把它们带往未来了，他自己都不能去得更远了。不过这样也好，脱出循环外才更安全。”

“哈。”伊弗斯笑了，“我假定你不知道它们的真实下落？”

“他一直没主动告诉我，大概是不想把我提前卷入这些。”尼尔说，“但是，好吧，我翻阅过当年的任务记录了，也就差不多知道了他的打算。”

“你跟踪他了？”伊弗斯挑起眉毛。尼尔咧了下嘴。“这可不像个好男孩。”

“只跟到一半。我承诺我是真不知道更加具体的地方。”尼尔说，“还有我应该已经比你大了，伊弗斯。”

伊弗斯翻了翻眼睑，没有反驳他的说法。虽然更为具体的年龄对他们这些幽灵而言也没有多大意义。随后伊弗斯转过身，背向了他先前所指的那一边。

“不再接着看了？”尼尔问。

“不用了。”伊弗斯说，“我只需要确认好每个人的结局就行。”

他直起身，从窗洞边走开了，笔直地向前走。尼尔放下自己这边的车窗，探出头去，对着他的背影招呼起来。“接下来我们顺路吗？”尼尔大声问。伊弗斯的脚步顿了一顿。“我猜想我不是唯一要继续回到过去的人。”尼尔补充道。

“见鬼。”伊弗斯转过身来，倒退着走了几步，冲着他用力挥了下手，“你该学会放我一个人安静一程。”

之后他离开了伦敦。克罗伊登的基地还没建立起来，于是他去了巴黎。这边也没启用太久。他转过闸门，往前进了小半个月，途中配合着完成了一次钳形行动，然后才又一次回到正向的时间中。还想再往前就得再换个地方了，他得查找一下记录。但不是在今天。

他在途中被人跟上了，但他不甚在意。他沿着乌尔姆街行走，没有在到达尽头时转向。他当然也可以去一趟圣埃蒂安教堂，但老实说，祷告对于他们这类人来说一点儿都不顶用。他走进先贤祠，游客不太多，可也不太少。他混在普通游人的队伍间进入国葬院，他看向大厅的穹顶。他逐渐走近，停留在围栏边。有人和他一样驻足观看，大多数是些只需一瞥而过的陌生面孔，唯独一人是不能轻易忽视的。

“有任务吗？”N用这句话代替了正常的问候。他站到一旁，同样靠近了护栏，伸出一只手搭在了上头。尼尔将目光侧向他，对着他露出一个微笑。

“是啊。”尼尔说，“已经完成了，不必担心。现在我可以稍微放松一下。”

“对着这玩意儿？”N的表情变得有些怪异了，“这算是搞物理学的家伙会拥有的兴趣吗？”

“我在梳理关于现实的隐喻和逻辑。”尼尔说。

近两个世纪前，让·傅科在这里做了一次实验。如今他们在这里观看的或许是场景复现，或许是从那时延续下来的某种更为基础的事物。观测，认知，归为条理。沉重的摆锤自穹顶上垂落，来回摇摆间在沙盘上划出轨迹，每一次往复都偏移一个微小的刻度，在日夜更替间周而复始，完成一个又一个循环。这天是十月二十三日，九年后会有一个只留字母作为代号的男人死在这座城市，就在街道的另一端。此时什么都还不曾发生。

“我们所看见的垂摆始终在运动，来来去去，轨迹旋转、迁移又重叠，但其实只是在受到地球自转的牵引，某种意义上是我们尚无法违抗的物理定则。”尼尔说。他望着那面沙盘，轨迹交汇于圆心。“正转或反转，顺时针或逆过来，只取决于地理位置与观测视角的不同。本质都是一样。”

“你知道我压根没念过物理学，对吧？”N咕哝道。

“这不重要。”尼尔说。

他们又安静地看了一会儿。游人们来了又走，只有他们两个驻足不动的时间最长。然后N看向他，尼尔在那一瞬忽然被触动了一下。好像他曾在无数个日夜间怀念过这样的目光，但这又与他过去被注视着的方式略有些不同。他怔了一怔，他重新微笑起来。

“你还要在这里留多久？”他身边的男人问。男人的话音落下时，吊落的垂摆恰好划过底部中心。尼尔转过身去，他迈出脚步。

“这样就行。”他回答说，“你可以自己看完余下的部分。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽说后面看似是突然失去弱智恋爱喜剧成分一路急转直下（……）但其实最开始就定好了这样的构成。主角被称为N、为什么被称为N就是这篇文的核心，所以一定会这样写，一定会发展到这一步来。一个首字母，一个谎言，一段逆行的旅途。一个循环。  
> 无数个循环。  
> 最开始我想就N这个字母进行发散时，创作的是之前的那个短打[《无名碑》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374414)，里面的一小段是这样的：
>
>>   
> 可以表示否定或拒绝，可以表示荒谬，可以表示无。是无名之地，是无名之人。是一句轻飘飘的“没关系”。是一个还没真正进入你我的生活、却已经被先行刻下的标记。一个终点，一个原点，一座无处安放的墓碑。  
> (It can be NO or NOT, it can be NONSENSE, it can be NONE. It's NOWHERE, it's NOBODY. It's a fluttering NOTHING. A sign which haven't got into our lives but been engraved. The end and the beginning, the tombstone that nowhere to set.)
> 
> ……然后丸就这点进行了一些发散，然后她倒灌给我，然后就有了《傅科摆》。  
> 总的来说非常感谢丸，没她陪我扯淡的话我最多放飞思考一下两人三角狗血三俗片段，肯定不会形成这样一个完整拉完脉络之后差不多达到了十万字的长篇。  
> 也感谢所有的看客们。  
> 如果有机会的话下次再见。 


End file.
